Supernatural Hunters
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Wincest,but Unrelated! Within in the government, there is a secret agency named the HSP, Hunters or Agents that solved Supernatural based cases and Hunt it down.Bobby heads this agency along with some familiar faces we all know and love! Multichapter!
1. The Briefing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and its Characters thereof.

**Warning: ****Wincest but unrelated, violence, graphic sex and language, lots of sex with the boys. Also violent acts might be depicted, since they are fighting the Supernatural still in this one, so they may go a little too far sometimes.**

**Plot:**

Okay, here's the idea I got for this story. I was watching '**The Unit'** the other day and also thinking of that **MI5 **show on PBS. Then I got an idea. _What if there was a Supernatural Version?_ Made up of Supernatural beings headed by Bobby (cause I love him so much, such a _cool _old coot) and they fought the Supernatural stuff still, but in secret, like they did in those shows. They do the Supernatural cases and have cover stories, act like civilians until they are called by Bobby.

Then, of course, I added my favorite topic, Wincest but not related, made a few changes in the others and their relationships to each other, then created my own agency for them.

Voila! HSP Agency, the Hunters of the Supernatural and the Paranormal was born.

Sure it's Wincest, and if you don't like this stuff, please don't read it but its really good once you adjust to that part. I also intend to make this a multi-chapter and give them missions. This is my first chapter, a lead in to a really cool mission for them all.

So if you're okay with the Wincest, please give it a try?

I love the plot behind it so far!

xxxxxxxxxxx

The Agency was small, but well-funded. The HSP. The Hunters of the Supernatural and Paranormal. Technically a branch of the CIA but not really. Mostly private unto itself.

They were called in for the weird stuff. Consultants usually. FBI used them, NSA, sometimes Staties, local cops, those kinds of things. Basically their Captain sent them. Head of the HSP.

Captain Robert Singer. He took the cake when it came to Hunting and used to be a Fed himself.

His officers were few.

Agents they were called. Hunters was what _he_ called them. They had badges and top level clearance, even higher than most CIA.

His officers were: Dean and Samuel Winchester, not related but married, werewolves and Ulfric and Mate; John Winchester, father to Sam, also a Werewolf; Rufus Turner, Shape Shifter; Ellen and Jo Harvelle, sisters, and Half-Vampires; and Jodie Mills, former sheriff, a Fey, recruited by Bobby himself. All were specially trained and used only for Supernatural stuff. No regular cases, _ever_. They didn't work the human cases; that was the rule. If it turned out it was human, they were _gone_. Not their place, it was given back to the agency they were working with. Orders from above, _not quite _higher than God, but pretty damn close!

Very few had their number and even fewer had the codes required to get through to them_. Double-tight_ secure line. So they didn't get called in often, just lived as civilians until activated again, even if they were in the middle of sex, they went when called. Like the good dogs they were.

The very highly trained and dangerous dogs _they_ really were.

Like I said, _Private._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean kissed Sam and pushed him into the wall, chuckling. "I shot better than you. So I win the bet. You have to do what I say now, be my slave for the night. So just try to say it, Sammy. _Master_, call me _Master_." Sam let his hands touch the collar on his neck and smiled, knowing they would enjoy this game.

"_Master_." Sam said seductively. "What would you have me do, Master?" Dean's hand was undoing his slacks and locking the door to the shooting range. Now his dick was free and he tugged on the leash, pulling the spikes on the inside of the collar to poke into Sam's neck a little, making it hurt. Sam moaned. He liked pain, _kinky_ man that he was. When he was close enough, Dean ordered, "Suck me, Slave, until I tell you to stop. Then I'll whip you the way you like me to."

Sam got hard at the thought. Dean laughed, he knew he would. Now Sam took him in his mouth and closed his eyes. "Open them, Slave. Let me see your sexy eyes, Sammy." Sam kept them open and sucked him softly first, using the head first then moving down, using his tongue and lips to work the man slowly, the way he liked it. He lightly sucked at first then got harder, hollowing out his cheeks and looking up at Dean while he did it.

His eyes slid to the leash and Dean took the hint, grinning as he moaned in pleasure, tugging on it hard and making the spikes dig in Sam's sensitive skin. Sam almost came from it but kept sucking him, eyes on Dean's, pupils blown with lust as he pulled him closer to cum.

"Sammy, Slave…so good…don't stop…fuck, baby…yeah…drink it…drink it all!" Dean ordered and Sam took him deep in his throat, smiling widely around him, "Such a good Cum slave, Sammy." Dean moaned fondly as he came with a groan and a loud moan, eyes on Sam's the whole time. Then Sam sat there looking up at him when he was done and waited orders.

"On all fours, Slave, open for me." Dean ordered, pouring the lube on his now hard again dick, the sight of Sam so willing to serve him making him this way. Sam removed his pants and got on all fours, Dean poured lube on his hole and Sam used his own fingers to work himself open for him. When he was ready, Dean pushed in and whispered in his lover's ear, "No cumming until I say you can, Slave." Sam nodded happily as Dean kissed him softly, smiling. "_Love _your ass, baby."

Sam moaned as Dean fucked him slow then fast, taking them both deeper into the pleasure that only they could bring out in each other. "Tell me how I feel inside you. Speak, Slave." Dean moaned, "Fuck…so tight…Sammy…love…wow…_love_ fucking you! Tell me how I feel in you!" Dean needed to hear this.

"You feel…so good…so huge inside me…fuck me…so _hard!_...you make it hurt…love that…fuck me harder…baby…._please!_" Sam moaned and Dean did it, harder and rougher, making him cum repeatedly while Sam couldn't until told to. He was trained not to when playing Submissive. Otherwise he would have already. Sam didn't need a ring, he just needed to be told he could cum, it was what slaves did. Dean fucked him again and again, and still Sam didn't cum, but damn didn't he need to! "_Please,_ Master, let me cum!"

Dean pulled the leash until it really hurt his neck. Then pulled out of him and pulled him to stand in front of him. Keeping the leash tight, Dean knelt in front of him now. "Cum for me, Slave. Make me drink it all." Dean sucked him now and stopped for a minute, "Cum now, slave!" Dean put his dick back in his mouth and sucked him hard, making Sam lose it now. His hands tangling hard into Dean's hair and impaling him painfully onto him and came shouting over and over as he came, multiple times, and Dean drank them all.

Then he stood up and removed the leash and collar. He stuck it in their go bag. And kissed Sam gently into the wall, bodies touching lovingly now. "I love you, Sammy. Mine, you're all _Mine_!" But kissed him softly again, "No one touches you but _me_, Sammy."

"I love you, too, Dean. You're mine, too. All _Mine_! No one touches you but _me _either." Sam said and Dean nodded smiling. "No one but you, baby." Dean reassured him. They dressed again and left to their car, a black Impala. Sam's Dad had given it to them on their last anniversary. They were married. They were Werewolves, Ulfric and Mate, they were _Pack._ They were also secret Hunters for a government agency.

As they pulled into a restaurant, their pagers went off. It was Captain Singer. They sighed and drove back out, driving to their Nest. The code name for their Headquarters here in New York.

It was a short trip and they parked in the hidden parking lot. Then took the elevator up and used their code to enter the employment agency that was a front for the HSP. They showed their ID's and went back past the guards posted there. Then they went to the meeting room and saw the others there.

"Dad." Sam said sitting by his father. "How'd the trip go?" John had been on a job in New Orleans with Jo.

"Good, it was a Vampire. Got it though." John responded smiling. His dark eyes sparkled with humor and his gray and black hair was still messed up. "Just got back when the boss paged us."

"Ellen, you still coming to our anniversary party this weekend, right? You, too, Jodie." Sam asked and they nodded. It was their wedding anniversary coming up, everyone was invited.

"Of course, got the gifts already." Ellen chuckled and Jodie smiled, "Me, too." She said.

"You have any idea what is going on?" Dean asked and the others shrugged.

"Not a clue." Ellen answered for them. "He paged, I came. You know the drill."

They all nodded and waited for their boss to show himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi, all, sorry for the wait. I had to wait for someone. Oh, here she is." He smiled and shook her hand, turning her to meet them. "This is Missouri Mosely, psychic. She just joined our ranks today. Have a seat, Agent Mosely. You can sit in on the briefing. Then get your go bag and leave with us."

She sat by Dean and shook his hand smiling before turning to face the Captain again.

They were each tossed files and they immediately opened them. A slideshow of pictures shone on the screen next to Captain Singer. All couples, all missing. Same stretch of road.

"Their tire tracks just end at the same place, guys. They vanished, cars and all. I suspect a rift or poltergeist is doing it. Maybe Pagan gods, there have been quite a few of those lately, could account for the every thirty day killing pattern. We need to check all angles on this one. They all disappeared on the 28th of every month. Too regular for werewolves." Bobby paused then smiled kindly at the boys and John. "I know. You boys don't do _that_. You're Alphas, not tied to the moon and such. I know that."

Sure, the boys were werewolves. Born that way. John was too. All born Alphas, all chose human lives. Bobby had saved them from those trying to kill them, and took them in, got them to work for him. They were good men, good agents. Just had a furry side sometimes. Sam was Dean's Mate. So they were always paired on cases. Their pack guarded the Nest. The guards were their wolves, all under their control. Dean was the Ulfric. John the second under him. Jo and Ellen were vampires, or born half vamp, Mom had been human, father vampiric. Both parent killed by vigilantes when they were small. Her and Ellen both had been alone most of their lives until Bobby took them in and raised them. They had no vamp weaknesses but all their strengths and powers, too. Jodie was a, well, the technical term was Balleri, but that mostly meant she was Fey, faery folk. Strong in the Old Magic, the White as she called it.

Three werewolves, two half-vampires, a fey, and a psychic, and one shape shifter. All his to command. Rufus was a shape shifter but a _good _one, not an evil bone in his body. Just wanted to fight the evil ones. Bobby himself was human, the only one in the room, but none of them held that against him.

"I think we all should take different approaches. Sam and Dean, you take the pagan god angle. Jo, Ellen, Rufus, you take the Poltergeist. Missouri and Jodi, you check out the rift. See if you can get a read on it; see if it's a witch or sorcerer doing it." Bobby said and sighed. "When we know for sure, we'll join forces and kill the fucker. Save who we can."

"Want us to all go now or in turns?" Sam asked and the others waited for the answer. All together or in teams. It was up to Bobby. Bobby thought about it. "What agency we saying we are with for this one?" He needed to know which ID to use on this mission.

"In turns, leave an hour apart." Bobby decided then added, "FBI, we got clearance and they _will_ vouch for you. But report to me, _before_ you report to them. I'll tell you what you can tell them and what to keep to ourselves." Civilian agencies didn't need to know everything. Bobby decided what they were told. _Fuck _them if they didn't like it. Most of the information ended up 'Classified' anyway.

"You still coming to the party, Boss?" Dean asked and Bobby smiled nodding. Along with the entire Pack, the whole team was invited. It was going to be a blow out; if they didn't have to postpone it for this case, of course.

"Of course." Bobby reassured them. Marriage, ugh. Good for them but not for him. He was considering Ellen for a date but not beyond that yet. "Head out, let's get this done. We don't have much time on this one."

Everyone grabbed their go bags and headed out, hurrying past the wolves and the receptionists, and out to their cars. Bobby rubbed a temple as he looked at the file again.

Hoping they got this solved in time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Hunt is coming up and it's going to be hard for our new supernatural crew.

Let me know what you think.

This _will _be a multi-chapter.


	2. Investigation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and its Character thereof.

**Warning: U****nrelated Sam/Dean, graphic sex and language, lots of sex with the boys. Sexual Content. Kink and pain play. If you don't like, don't read! I don't want to offend you. **

Okay, here's the idea I got for this story. I was watching '**The Unit'** the other day and also thinking of that **MI5 **show on PBS. Then I got an idea. _What if there was a Supernatural Version?_ Made up of Supernatural beings headed by Bobby (cause I love him so much, such a _cool _old coot) and they fought the Supernatural stuff still, but in secret, like they did in those shows. They do the Supernatural cases and have cover stories, act like civilians until they are called by Bobby.

Then, of course, I added my favorite topic, Wincest but not related, made a few changes in the others and their relationships to each other, then created my own agency for them.

Voila! HSP Agency, the Hunters of the Supernatural and the Paranormal was born.

**Plot: **The agents are trying to fix a rift and think there's a pagan god involved. Here's hoping they can close it in time to keep it from claiming another couple. Oh, and Sam gets a fantasy about a tree and Dean considers Slave training with Sammy.

Enjoy!

Oh, and Bobby does some creative lying on his reports to the agency that hired them, lol! See for yourself. He leaves a lot out of those reports, sneaky man that he is!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo and Ellen took one side of the road, Rufus the other. They all got out their EMF sensors and got busy. Half an hour later they emerged and shrugged. Nothing, not a blip or whistle. None of them smelled the ectoplasm smell or anything.

They did this for 5 miles each direction from where the rift appeared, got nothing. Checked out every house and hill, burrow and anything. Nothing but a faint signal in an old peach grove a mile away. They took note of this and checked it out. There were some carvings in the tree bark, near a bend between branches. They copied them down and took samples of the area around it.

Nothing on poltergeists but a ton of stuff pointing to a pagan god.

They drove to the motel to report in now, wishing they had found more. No ghosts but a tree, a single _really_ weird tree that tripped their EMF meter.

Back at the room they called Captain Bobby and reported in.

"Got nothing but a possible sacred tree. It had some symbols on it. The EMF barely blipped on it. May not have that much power in it right now. We did a five mile round sweep, too. Do you want to check further?" Jo asked, they really hadn't found much.

"No, the tree thing is important though. Let the others know." Bobby said smiling, they had got a lead at least. He had suspected it wasn't a poltergeist but wanted to cover all his bases. He was glad he had now. A Sacred tree meant a god. A pagan god. The boys should be able to use this. "Okay, for the report to them, say you didn't find anything but a tree that tripped your meters, you checked it out and suspected a pagan god now. Then pass it on the team assigned to check out that angle." It was the truth _for on_ce. There wasn't much to add to it really.

But the tree was a _good _lead.

Then the boys got back from talking to some historians in town. No mention of being linked to any gods, no ancestors from other countries. Nothing. Bupkis. They headed back to the room and then conferred with the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Jodi and Missouri sent out psychic probes into the town, seeing if anything hit, mostly aimed at witches and sorcery. Several returned immediately with nothing. A Couple were still out there, having picked up a scent and tracking it, the way they were meant to. When they returned they would have all they would need to know about the targets they had found, including where they were and what part of it was their magic and what was not.

The first returned now. A witch's magic, strong tied to something stronger at his soul's level. Didn't feel like a demon, maybe pagan god? The magic it had given was strong, demons did not give magic but something had given magic to this one. So, not a demon or even higher level one. But not enough to open the rift. No, something else had done that. The witch was in a house on Main Street, the probe would lead them there.

The second returned soon, too. Not demon or witch. Something older, darker. It had opened the rift. Missouri let her power flow through it and got knocked to the ground with how strong it was! How _evil _it felt! It was a _god,_ a pagan one. Something to do with trees and earth. _Hmmm_. They should let the others know that, they could look for the tree, or plant, something along those lines.

They let the probe lead them to the house and they held their FBI Badges out for the woman to inspect.

"So what do you know about the recent disappearances? We have been informed you may know something of importance to help our investigation." Jodi said as she wove an invisible web around the woman and man as they sat there. When she felt the web complete, she prepared to dig in. She knew it was the man already, but the woman seemed…_human_ only. So she thought of a way to deal with _that_, too. Missouri's gift should do it.

She sent a psychic message to her now. 'Souri, if I can call you that, no offense meant, but I need you to put her in a trance so we can talk to him without her hearing it.' She felt Missouri thinking now.

'How deep?' Missouri thought back, 'Trance to make her not hear or to be able make suggestions to her later?'

'We'll need to make suggestions to clean up the situation later, so make it deeper then.' Jodi sent back.

Missouri touched the woman's hand as she handed her a cup of tea. The woman immediately stared blankly ahead and Missouri set the cup down gently, shooting Jodi a look. Jodi immediately went into interrogation mode. Not the gentle '_work the confession out of the perp'_ kind either.

"Now we that have some privacy, I think we need to talk, _Peter._" Jodi said glowing now, her faery power coming forward. Letting the man know they weren't normal agents here. Peter looked scared now. "See we can tell you did a summoning for the god, and he probably opened the rift there on that road. The one taking the couples, and their cars? We know you did it, we're _not_ stupid, plus we're more magically inclined than you. I have web around you right now that suppresses your power, so even if you come up with a little curse of something, it won't do shit to us so _spare _us all the aggravation and tell us the _fucking_ truth! Tell us what you did and who the god is, _now!"_

The man had the grace to cringe and shift awkwardly, eyes going around him now. 'Probably feeling out my web.' Jodi thought and waited for him to see the futility of fighting her on this. Eventually he looked at her and sighed. "I'm a witch. I summoned a god to open a rift. This god has his own _world,_ man! If I could get there, I could _take_ that power source, they always have them. I would become a pagan god, _too!"_ Then the man looked irritated at something, "Except once he got it open, bastard _locked_ me out! Said he knew what I was up to and he wouldn't let me in to take his power. So, now I gave my _damn_ soul and let it put it into that fucking thing and still got _nothing_ for my troubles. Do you know what he _did?_ He said he would keep me alive _forever,_ to torment me as his _pet!_ That rift? That's _me_ now! "

"So, you're saying if one, say kills you, the rift closes?" Jodi considered this thoughtfully. It was tempting if it was true.

The man said nothing but Missouri smiled, "Yes, it closes if he dies." The man glared at her and sighed. Jodi picked up her phone and called the boys. "Open the rift, right now. Just do it!" She order the he-witch.

The man glared again but did it with a thought while Jodi created a hole in the web to let him do it. Then closed it when the boys said they saw the rift opening. "Get in there, see if you can find the missing people. I'll wait here with him."

The boys did as told, entering the rift and soon found themselves lost in a jungle. So they began calling to the missing people, calling their names. After fighting through the dense plants, they found where some faint calls were coming from.

A couple, the one that last went missing, were in a cage. Hanging from a big ass tree. Dean sighed, "How come is it _never _simple? Up a tree, _seriously?_"

"Yep, get climbing." Sam said teasing, and took the perimeter in case something came after them. Nothing came out of the foliage though. Dean easily scaled the tree and picked the lock on the cage, then helped the people climb down. "Are there anymore?" Sam asked the people.

"No, found some bones over there, large pile, too. Don't think we're the first ones they took." The woman said and cried. "Can we get out of here?"

The boys nodded and motioned for them to follow. Soon they all were clear of the rift and called Jodi back. "All clear, got the couple out. Others are dead." Dean reported and watched as the rift closed with a snap and a blowback of power that nearly tossed them into some trees. Each wolfman had a human in their arms and took the brunt of the blow as they slammed into the trees painfully, grunting. Then they let them go and stumbled up, already healing but still sore.

"So, what do we do now?" The man asked uncertainly, knowing no one would believe them if they told the truth.

"We'll give you a lift to town. Tell them you got lost in the woods for a few days. Forget you ever met us, cause we don't _really_ exist and no one needs to know the truth of what happened here. They'd think you were insane if you tried to tell them. _Trust_ me." Sam said and the couple nodded, knowing they were right.

As they got out of the car in town, they leaned down and said, "Thanks for saving us. Whoever you are and whatever you really do, you saved our lives. Thank you."

"No problem, remember you were lost in the woods for days. Not the truth, never tell them the truth." Dean reiterated and they nodded. They headed to the police station and the boys headed to the motel, to wait for Jodi and the others.

(Jodi and Missouri with the witch while the boys saved the people.)

After the boys called and said the people were safe, Missouri took the woman from the room and Jodi spirited the he-witch away. Once she found a secluded enough place, she killed him and watched him burn up as he died, the rift stealing his life as it closed. She also felt the god's power then. The rift cut it in half, weakened it, that much she got before the god shut off her connection to it.

Then she came back and joined Missouri, who was implanting memories in the woman. Her husband had never been home yet today and the two agents had never been there. She put a 2 minute delay on her coming out of the trance and then they left quickly.

Sarah Jane woke up and sat up now, she had a good nap this afternoon. Then she went about cooking dinner for her husband, who would be home in an hour from work.

Never knowing he never would be returning again. Both agents regretted this part but it was necessary and she would heal, they had implanted that in there, too. For her to heal quickly, and Jodi gave her a love blessing. She would find love again, true love like she deserved. Sarah Jane would hurt now but it would get better eventually. They had made sure of that.

Now they headed to their motel room and went to debrief with the boys and report in to Captain Bobby.

In the meantime, the god screamed in agony as it felt its power leave it, and felt weaker now. It had put some power into a tree, making it sacred. It needed that storage of power to stay alive long enough to figure out a way to open a rift again to get home. In the meantime, he hid in his tree and stewed angrily. Fucking humans figured it out, closed his rift, and stranded him here. He was going to make them hurt!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jodi and Missouri gave them the details the witch had given about the god. Miven. Pagan god who liked trees and forests. Then they called Bobby.

"Yes, sir. It was a witch. He summoned it and opened the rift." Jodi reported after giving the other details of the interview. "Missouri did good, knew she would."

"Good, I want you to stay there, back them up if needed." Bobby instructed, writing down the details. "Leave out the killing the man and the magic you did. Just report that you found the witch, interrogated him, don't mention the wife. Tell them he told you about his deal with god and then he closed the rift after you asked him to. He felt bad for what he did. Then you left on friendly terms since you couldn't arrest him for any obvious crime."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They sat in the motel room and went over what the other found out. Rufus and his group found a tree, possibly sacred. The mystic team had run into a witch who had summoned the god. The witch was dead now and the rift was closed. The god was weakened since they had successfully stopped him from drawing power from his own world now.

The boys now thought this warranted a look at the tree. The others stayed behind and played tourists, in case they needed them.

The tree wasn't_ that_ hard to find, it was the only peach grove in the town. Sam ran hands along its rough bark and smiled, an idea forming in his mind for later, he was sure he could talk Dean into it. In the meantime, they looked at the marks. It had a feel to it, weak but of power. Hmmm, the couples disappeared on the 28th and today was the 27th. Tomorrow evening the god would be desperate for a sacrifice. They would have to help it with that, starting with getting some branches that would come off easily but were strong enough to use for stakes. Stakes from its own tree _should _kill it.

Then they headed back to the room and waited for nightfall, when the god would be more likely to be moving around. Daytime was not the best time to find a pagan god; they hid like roaches when a light comes on and are twice as hardy, too. In the meantime, the wolfmen decided they needed a study break, with each other.

Sam was soon wearing his collar again and Dean held the leash, both liked this idea so far. Sam was on all fours of course, kissing up Dean's thigh, as he had been ordered to, while Dean whipped him with the crop. Sam got as far as his groin and Dean leered and told him not to touch him yet. But to keep kissing where he was.

Sam obeyed. Dean rewarded him with a sharp pull on his collar, making him moan with pleasure as the spikes cut into his skin. "Get on your back." Dean ordered and Sam rolled over lying on his back. Dean kissed up his body now, avoiding his groin, knowing what Sam wanted but not giving it to him yet. Then got on all fours himself, letting his dick hang temptingly over Sam's mouth. He heard Sam moan softly with want and smiled. "You want it, _don't _you?"

"Yes. Master." Sam moaned, eying it hungrily but not moving yet.

"Beg me. Tell me what you want, slave." Dean said softly, grinning. Liking when Sam begged this way.

"Please, _Master!_ Let me suck your dick, I want to taste you. Fuck my mouth, please!" Sam begged, knowing this was just want he wanted and this was the only way Dean would let him do it.

"Good slave. Now suck me, Sammy." Dean ordered and moaned softly as Sam worked the head and moved up to the base, then worked his balls with a free hand. Dean leaned down and did the same for Sam, sucking him now as well. It was too tempting not to. They didn't do this position much but ,when they did, it was _amazing_ feeling. "Open me while you suck me. I want you inside me soon." Dean ordered and felt his Mate's long fingers pushed into him now, and Dean decided to repay the favor. Starting with one finger and lube, he worked up to three of them into Sam's ass while Sam did the same for him.

Now they both were writhing in pleasure and sucking each other hard and deep, too lost in it all to stop. Dean forced himself to stop but ordered Sam to continue, removing his fingers and letting Sam keep pleasuring him, until he came shouting deep into that sexy mouth and straddling him now, and sheathing Sam deep inside him. Sam was huge and filled him so full, stretched him so much when they did this. Dean used Sam's knees to balance with and for leverage. Then worked him in and out of his body, moaning louder and louder as Sam thrust up to meet each of his downward ones.

"Fuck me, Sammy!" Dean moaned, "Feels so great inside me…baby…so good…flip me…flip me now!...take me hard…Sammy!" Sam did this happily, and with Dean on the bottom, he took him hard and drove his pleasure higher now. He knew how Dean liked him to take him. he was good at pleasing him. Like a good slave that knew his Master's every desire, Sam knew Dean's. And Dean knew his.

Like _now_. "Bite me hard!" Dean said and Sam leaned forward, and moved down from his neck to his chest, sinking teeth in until Dean clarified and specified his wolf teeth. Sam shifted partially and sank his wolf teeth in and bit hard, leaving bloody bites down his body, and Dean came alive like Sam wanted him to. With every painful bite and rough thrust, Dean screamed his pleasure and begged for more. Claws scraped hard into his dick as Sam stroked it, claws leaving bloody scrapes in the skin there and around the base as he gripped it hard and painfully.

Dean's body formed a steel clamp now onto Sam and he almost passed out with the need to cum soon. Sam kept fucking him, unable to cum until ordered and that meant keeping up what he was doing, which was driving his lover insane at the moment. "Cum, Sammy, slave! Cum now!" Dean shouted and as soon as he felt Sam impale him as deep as he could and his warm cum filled him. Dean came screaming as well, neither able to stop if they had tried, which neither had any plans on _ever _doing!

When they lay cuddling, Dean smiled proudly. "I was able to hold off on cumming, Sammy. Think I'm close to cumming on command like you do soon."

"You are _really _trying to learn to that?" Sam asked curiously, "Cause if you want me to train you to, I will. I wouldn't mind being the Master more often."

"Actually, " Dean considered this, liking the idea already. "How about after this case you start doing that? Training me like I trained you?" He wouldn't mind learning this way of pleasing Sam, if he liked the idea that is. "Would you like that, baby? Never been the slave before but…would it please you if I did?"

"Yes, I've fantasized so much about it, just never thought you'd consider it." Sam said kissing him softly, "I would start slow, okay?"

"Why didn't you say something earlier? I'd have done it if you'd have asked." Dean said, "I'd do _anything _for you, Sammy. Love you too much not to."

"I was afraid you'd say no. Should have known you wouldn't. It's just…" Sam said and kissed him softly, "it's a big change for you to go through. I didn't think I had the right to ask you to change that much for me, even if just for once in a while."

"You have _always_ had that right, baby. Any other fantasies you neglected to mention?" Dean asked and Sam blushed. Now Dean knew he definitely had one and it was going to be a doozy! Not that he wouldn't agree to it. No sirree, he was _so_ going to agree to it.

"You know the tree, the god's tree? We're going to burn it anyway and I was thinking we could fuck against it. It would hurt so good! and it's public so that's a plus. You could do me then…maybe I could do it to you against it? If you'd let me?" Sam asked, him yeah but Dean might say no to himself.

"Wow, that sounds great!" Dean said smiling, liking it already. It would be a step to his training, too. "It would be like training too, right? To be a slave, like you can do?"

"Yes, it's a good start." Sam agreed and laughed, "You are going to be one strange slave, Dean. So obedient yet _not_ obedient at the same time."

"I'll try to obey but, you're right, obedience isn't my strong suit but I will try. Just keep working me until I get the way you are, baby. I want to be like you are." Dean said, meaning every word.

"It may take longer. I don't want to hurt you." Sam worried now, he had been easier to train, he loved pain, and pain was his pleasure usually. But Dean…"I enjoy pain more than you. And it hurts to become like me. I get off on it, but you don't. Would you let me push you past that, teach you to like it the way I do?" It was a necessary part of it but he loved Dean, didn't want to traumatize him.

"Go slow, and, yes, push me past it to your level, I want this. I want us to share this more. I already like pain more and, if you hadn't noticed, it gets me hot sometimes and makes me cum so hard, too. We have the rest of our lives to perfect this, perfect _us_. Make me like you, be my Master…_sometimes._" Dean chuckled, "I still prefer being the Master but wouldn't mind being a switch too. Being able to be both would open up our sex lives more."

"Okay, we'll start your training soon… maybe with the tree fantasy. I'll fuck you hard into it and make it hurt you skin, see if you can handle that first. If you can, then we can try the other stuff. Is that okay, Dean? I won't hurt you too much! You didn't hurt me too much when you trained me, so I won't hurt you either. Every slave is different, different levels of pain we can take, different things may please them more than others. Every slave is unique. I have to find your levels and work with them. Masters should not force a slave to take more than they can bear. I would never do that to you. It should feel good to the slave, never bad. _Yo_u taught me that. I love you, Dean." He kissed him harder now and thrust in again, making Dean arch for him again. "Let's start now, I'm _Master_, say it."

"_Master!_" Dean moaned and Sam took him slow now, not touching him otherwise. He whipped his chest and abs with the crop lightly.

"Does that hurt?" Sam asked, Dean was still enjoying it so the pain level was okay.

"No, feels good. Harder! Hit me harder." Dean begged.

"No talking, Slave. Only answer when I tell you to. Understand?" Sam said and Dean didn't speak. Sam smiled, now Dean was getting it. "Speak, Slave. Answer now!"

"No, doesn't hurt, More, _please?_" Dean begged again, trying to do better but needing more. It still felt good.

Sam did this a few more times, getting gradually harder, almost to his level, still taking him slow but going a little faster now. He could feel his lover tighten on him as he did this. Dean was enjoying this pain so far, _so_ ready to be taken harder but he had to find this out first.

Sam hit him until the welt nearly bled and Dean flinched, bit back against the pain. Sam hit him again and he begged him to stop now, it was too much pain for now. Sam had found Dean's acceptable pain level. He could push it past it later but for now, knowing it was enough.

"Do I feel _good_ inside you? Tell me and I'll fuck you harder." Sam moved faster now, going deeper. "_Tell _me."

"Feel so good.. .harder…faster…whip me again…not like just now…but hard!...make it hurt a lot!" Dean begged and Sam did it. Whipping him at his pain level and leaving red welts while pounding into him and Dean fought not to cum. Sam kept fucking him and he managed to fight it for another half hour. Then begged, gasping with the need to cum now. A pained moan escaped him and Sam sighed. Dean had held it until it hurt. Now it was time for him to cum now. "Let me cum, _please?_ I'm _sorry,_ I know I spoke when you told me not to but I _have_ to, it _really_ hurts! _Please, Master, forgive me? Please?"_ Dean was practically crying in pain now and pleasure filled him with it now, surprising Dean now. He knew this was _it_. He felt the pain becoming pleasure, _not_ hurting but burning through him now. The more it hurt to _not _cum, the more it filled him with that _pleasure_.

"Speak, Slave. I would hear you speak. The pain still hurt?" Sam was pushing Dean's limits here, to break him into it, open him to more pain now. When it felt the best, he would let Dean cum. Like Dean had done to him the first time he trained him. It was the most crucial part of the training.

"No, it feels…so _good_…_wow_…so _fucking_ good!...hit me harder now…while you fuck me…_harder!_" Dean begged and sure enough the crop whipped him until he was bleeding and it hurt but made him need cum harder now, want more of it, want to be fucked more while Sam did this. "_Don't stop!"_

He writhed now and Sam knew he couldn't take much more of this. Dean was too hot like this to keep at it much longer! "Don't cum yet. I'm going to cum in you. Don't cum yet."

Dean nodded and screamed in pleasure again, but did not cum. Not cumming hurt less now. He knew he was going to be able to _not_ cum until told to now; now he just had to become unable to cum unless allowed to, at least when being a slave. He kind of wanted to do that all the time though, like Sam could.

Sam knew this thought and smiled in approval. Dean was going to be such a _good_ slave, too. Just like him. He fucked him deeper, impaling him deeply and cumming hard inside him three times before he could stop. This Master thing was fun, too. He'd have to ask Dean to let him do this more.

Then he pulled out of him and licked up the vein at the base of his dick, sucking the balls roughly. "Cum for me, Slave. Make me drink you." Sam sucked him hard now, taking him deep in his throat. Dean's hand touched him and held him there, then came screaming, head and body arching and eyes rolling back in his head. Dean lost consciousness as his orgasms burned him like a forest fire.

He woke up to gentle kisses and was fully healed already. He knew it should have taken an hour to heal all that damage. Then smiled, "I was out for a while, wasn't I?" Dean asked. It was dimming outside, almost sunset; they'd started this at noon. _Damn_ that had taken a while but damn it had felt so fucking _awesome,_ too!

"Yes, You came so hard you passed out. So does that mean it was good? Didn't hurt you too much?" Sam worried, he'd never seen Dean pass out on him before! Was it from too much pain or something? "Too much pain? I'm sorry if It was. I can adjust this part. Stop if you changed your mind?"

"One, definitely hurt just right, fuck _so _right! Not too much pain at all. I just enjoyed it so much I passed out." Dean reassured him, "Gotta get you to do that again sometime. Wow, that was…_fucktastic!_ Amazing! Perfectly done to me!" Dean kissed Sam now and sighed happily, "No changing your mind, stick with this line of training, okay, Sammy?" Then he laughed, "How'd you like the Master thing? You came on your own that time, proud of you , baby! Did you _like _it?"

"Loved it. Like being the Master now, too. If we could arrange it later, I'd like it a lot." Sam reassured him. Glad he had done good this time. "You are a _fantastic _slave, too, Dean. Proud of you, too."

"Mmmm, still feel it. My ass is sore still! Means you did it _right._ I like this a lot. Haven't been this sore for weeks now." Dean was impressed. He healed quickly but damn it hurt so _much_ still. His ass alone ached still and was still so _sore!_ They hadn't been this rough for a while now. Sammy had pleased him and he saw he had pleased Sam, too.

"Sorry, got carried away. Never had you play Slave before, guess I went too far, sorry. Won't happen again." Sam said worried, now Dean would change his mind. Sure, he should have been more careful.

"It _better _happen again! Stop that thinking right _now,_ Sammy. Not too far, was the best we have _ever _done by far. I want you to do it again, baby." Dean chuckled, "Preferably against that tree tomorrow."

"Dean, you mean it, you'd let me do it _again?"_ Sam felt better now, proud even. "So I _pleased_ you?"

"Very much so. That pain thing was fun! I like that slave thing, too." Dean reassured him then sighed. "We should get up. Got a god to find. As much as I'd rather just cuddle and sleep in your arms some more; we have to do this." He got up now, tugging Sam with him. "After a shower, of course. You're all crusty."

Sure enough, blood and cum was crusting on his torso, and not to mention his ass was cum crusted. "You did this, now you get to wash it off. Sexy fucker!" Dean teased and Sam blushed. Dean kissed him softly then harder. "I love what you did to me earlier, all of it. I love you, Sammy."

"I love you, too, Dean." Sam said and smiled, then tugged him into the running water now, laughing. "Now get in here so I can get you clean." He spent the next few minutes washing Dean tenderly and kissing the skin as he washed him." So _beautiful_, Dean. Such a _beautiful_ body!" He washed Dean's ass gently, trying to make him feel less sore now. To ease it for him. Dean moaned softly at the attention and asked, "Sammy?"

"Yeah?" Sam looked up and Dean smiled softly.

"Can you do that tongue thing, the way you do so well? Make me cum from it?" Dean knew they were short on time but it always went quickly when Sam ate his ass. He loved it when he did this! "_Please?"_

Sam shrugged and opened the cheeks, let his tongue trace around the hole in languid circles, then around the rim. Moaning softly he pushed his tongue in and felt Dean open to him right away then tighten on his tongue. He swirled it inside then thrust it in and out now, while using a fingertip to massage the hole at the same time. Dean moaned and fucked back onto his tongue now, moaning and shouting in helpless pleasure now. "Sammy…so _good_…_fuck!_…_love _the way you eat my ass…_never _want you to stop…_never stop!_...need to cum…let me cum…_tell me to_…please, _Sammy!_" Dean pleaded needing to cum but seeming to be having trouble doing it.

His orgasms pushed through him, stole his breathe and he still couldn't cum, _needed_ to! "Order…fuck feels so _amazing_…order me to cum…I can't _cum!_..._please l_et me?...tell me to…_order me to!"_ Dean was writhing as Sam kept sucking and touching his hole, fucking him with his tongue as he stroked himself, that huge dick being pumped faster and faster. Dean's eyes got fascinated with watching him get ready to cum from doing this to Dean. "Tell me I can cum, _please!"_

"Cum, Dean, _cum now!"_ Sam moaned and came, slipping a finger into Dean and rubbing into that spot that drove Dean insane and Dean came hard now, gasping and crying out Sam's name. Sam came crying out Dean's.

Dean fell back into Sam's body and they slipped to the floor, happy and spent…_again_.

They now dried and dressed, and got ready to go. They drove to the grove and explored, stakes at the ready. It didn't take long for the god to show…and fling them around with ease. So they dug in and fought harder, the others joined in. The god was strong, even in his weakened state, and more than a match for them. The boys wolfed out fully now, attacking at full strength now, one a pure black wolf, the other a golden brown with tan highlights in it fur. Both were the size of the men they were in human form. The brown one more muscled and stronger while the black one was smaller but faster in wolf form. Sam was a blur of motion in this form. Dean could rip anything apart in his. They worked as a team and soon had the bastard pinned then Rufus drove the stake in, and the god exploded in fiery chunks; some singing the wolves' fur and then it was gone.

There was still the tree to deal with but they would get it in a few hours. For now they had to patch the others up and get their reports started. The god was dead and it was a just a tree now. Still held some power someone could get if they figured out how, or it could attract another god to claim it. So the tree had to be destroyed, once and for all.

They went to their rooms when they got back and took turns talking to Bobby on the phone, eventually doing a group debriefing on the speaker phone. "So what do we tell the feds?"

"Add what I've told you already but add you caught the god in the peach grove and fought it. Pinned it, but as humans, and staked it. Oh, burn the tree tomorrow. Then give your copy of the reports to the boys to turn in and get back here. Got another case for you, two of them. John will be joining you and Jodi, Missouri. Jo, Ellen, and Rufus, you will have your own case, too. See you soon." Bobby said and smiled. "Party is day after tomorrow, right? Your place?"

"Yes, our place. Time is on the invites we gave you. The whole pack will be there, too. So it's going to be big. So come early if you want, but not too early. The caterers won't be there until two hours before the event so plan for that." Dean said and the others agreed to come at the specified time so they could have everything ready on time.

Their pack was large, close to fifty wolves in it now. It was going to be a large turnout.

They liked that thought. Their pack and their friends. They were thrilled and excited now.

They worked on their reports and gave their copies to the boys, going to rest now. The next morning they left and the boys went to burn the tree, and to give Sammy his fantasy. Not necessarily in that order either.

If Sammy wanted this, Dean would try it. _Anything _for Sammy.

So as the first rays of sun filled the sky, Sam and Dean headed to the grove, cuffs and chain in hand. Sam got hard at the thought of what was to come. Soon they stripped down and Sam was cuffed to the tree, and Dean raised the whip, preparing to give Sam what he wanted.

Knowing how much Sam was going to enjoy this, the _kinky _man that he was.

Damn, Dean _loved _this man!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was tied to a tree, naked flesh pressed into the bark painfully, chains hooked over a thick part of it stretching him on tip toe. Every muscle from his feet to his wrists, stretched taut and elongated. His body shimmered in the morning sun, every curve, dimple, and muscle highlighted with light and shadow in the morning sun as it rose.

The whip made a _thwap_ sound as it arced in the air. Tapping skin lightly, brushing it like a lover.

_Thwap_, tapping it again, brushing it but not too hard, a breath against Sam's skin.

The _thwap _became _thunk,_ as it hit now, painting the skin with long white marks on tan skin before they faded, more _thunks_ followed as they teased the skin, making Sam want it harder.

"No cumming until I tell you." Dean whispered and Sam nodded. Yes, he could do that.

"Just whip me more?" Sam begged needily. That hard dick rubbed into his ass, along his painfully stretched body, reminding him of what he also wanted, and needed inside him soon. Once he was red with welts and hopefully bled a little so Dean could lick the blood off, sucking it from the cuts in his skin first.

Then he needed him to press him harder into the sharp and rough tree bark, until it almost broke skin, and thrust in without prep or lube, and just make it plain hurt more, almost rape-like but violent and bloody, but oh so good too!

Dean read his Mates thoughts. Moaning as well. He wanted that, too. And Dean got so hard from _that _tone. That undeniable _need_ in Sam's voice.

So he whipped him harder.

Pink lines ran down his back and body, getting the legs now, so muscular and strong.

"No more speaking." Dean ordered gently, biting his lover's neck, marking him as His.

Sam ceased to speak as ordered.

More pink lines followed and stayed, marring the sexy skin, weaving pink trails like in a forest that Dean was so ready to explore soon, go deep into that forest and get lost in it, lost in Sammy and his body again.

But not yet.

Now he whipped even harder, the whip leaving painful red welts now, bright red flaring pathways along the flesh, marring its perfection but also making it more majestic, too. Red canyons in golden flesh, Dean loved those red canyons and adored that golden flesh.

Gold dripped from that body, sunlight filled in more of the spaces between crevices now.

Sam was beautiful this way, stretched and shining. Dean's Morning Star. He could lure Dean into Hell, turn him into his demon and Dean would still consider it glory. As long as he could own this man, this gold-bathed bounty before him. Fuck his soul! He'd only ever needed Sammy to begin with.

Always had.

He whipped him bloody now, the whip tearing into that golden skin with a bloody _crack_! And a soft _thwak_! Sam's head went back in pleasure more and more, Body writhed into the rough bark. Sam deliberately rubbed himself more painfully into it, wanting to scream his pleasure as it hurt him this way, hurting himself in such wonderful ways now.

Ten more minutes. Sam silently prayed, Please let him whip me ten _more_ minutes and I'll die a fucking very _very _happy man! Dean complied to his silent prayer and Sam was ecstatic from it already!

His back of his body bled freely now. The whip was put down, he heard it and almost howled with happiness. He settled for rubbing his large dick into the tree more, letting the friction there make him fill with even more lust and need, pleasure and desire for pain of this sort spurring him to almost cum now. His legs were parted by Dean very gently, his ass barely moved out. Sam lost contact with the tree. He moaned in disappointment internally, missing that friction, wanting that pain back. Needed it to drive his pleasure higher as it tore at the sensitive skin of his dick.

Dean's hands pinned him still, wolf teeth and tongue licked his lover's welts, sucking and licking the blood flowing from them. Sam moved into each suck and lick then against the tree for more pain and rough contact. He took his time to lick it all off Sam, letting his long wolf tongue explore that ass as well, licking and circling it, thrusting it in over and over. Sam dick jumped and looked like it wanted to cum but didn't. It was now swollen painfully, so many orgasms trapped there.

So much cum for Dean to drink. He wanted to drink it soon. So thirsty for his Sammy's taste in his mouth again. Dean was so hard for him already.

He grabbed Sam's hips and parted those taut and firm cheeks, the muscles in them rippled at his touch, just as the hole lay pink and pulsing, wanting him to take it. He thrust hard and deep on the first go. Knowing it hurt and saw some blood, some tearing there but saw Sam arch with pleasure into it, too. Knowing what his lover wanted without asking.

He took him hard and rough, pounding flesh into bark now. The bark scratched and tore at Sam's body's front while Dean violently fucked him against it. Pressing him into the tree as if it would merge into his body if it could. Sam wished it would get closer, it hurts so good now. He spiraled and lost all thought, His head went back and he almost forgot to breathe, would have never remembered to if Dean didn't remind him to with , "Breathe, baby!" every few minutes.

"Speak, lover." Dean ordered and said, "Look at me as I fuck you. Show me your eyes, Sammy!" Dean loved it when Sam watched him as he took him to pleasure this way. Sam turned his head to see Dean's green ones fiercely watched his, inches from each other. Wolf tongue and teeth bit into his welts again, making them bleed again and cry out in pain. The tree worked Sam's swollen dick as he rubbed up and down into it, moaning loudly and crying out in intense pleasure and need.

Sam was fucked this way for over an hour and did not cum. But he felt the pleasure building and building until his dick hurt and his balls ached with the need to. Dean and he cried out their pleasures and ecstasy rocked them together again and again, until Dean filled his ass with his cum; until Sam's ass leaked from it all.

Then Dean rotated that sexy body and Sam's ass now rubbed into the tree, his cheeks part like willing ushers parting a curtain for a welcome guest. The bark painfully ground into the overly sensitive hole now, a piece of bark was loose, a growing branch stuck out, penetrating him, brushing his prostate like Dean's dick did. Sam worked against it. He made it take him harder and poke his prostate as Dean sucked his dick for several minutes, savoring the feel of it so swollen with cum, so many orgasms locked in it, just waiting for Dean to drink them. To fill that sexy throat and let him drown in the taste of Sam inside him again. Sam tasted good. Dean was addicted to his cum, and he was not ashamed to admit it. Sam was addicted to having him suck him to drink it, too. So the addictions worked wonderfully well together. Like the two men as their bodies linked, Dean's mouth linked him to Sam's swollen dick and he paused to order, ever so softly, "Cum for me, Sammy, I want to drink you!" He sucked lightly and Sam came on cue. Both hand violently grabbing Dean's head and his hips fucked painfully into Dean's throat, pounding it to the very bottom, the way Dean had fucked his ass.

Sam came screaming, repeatedly moaning and screaming, clamping down onto Dean still. His body arched in the sunlight as Sam found he couldn't stop cumming now, never wanted to. Dean drank him for twenty minutes as green eyes stared into hazel, lust and pleasure had them blown almost black now.

Dean uncuffed Sam and leaned into the tree, rubbing into that huge dick, not lubed or prepped either. Not wanting to be. "Bite me, Fuck me. No lube or prep, Sammy, just take me. Mark me bloody!"

Sam smiled and moaned in want as he did this. Teeth sank into tanned flesh, blood spilled down golden flesh, red rivers Sam caught with his wolf tongue and lapped it up like Mother's milk. Sam's dick thrust in on the first push, hard and deep as he could go, and he took Dean violently. Dean's dick and body rubbed painfully into the tree. Dean's body exploded with pleasure as the pain filled him. The tree hurt his body and dick, which Dean was purposely rubbing into for friction and to increase his pain, making his pleasure go higher as well. His ass hurt and burned, and stretched painfully, yet felt so damn good he screamed in pleasure, long calls of joy and lust fill the air of the orchard, flowing from both wolf men now; both in half-wolf form, bodies larger and dicks expanding and much larger too.

A much larger dick fucked Dean now and his howls of pleasure filled the air. Sam's howls joined his, "No…cumming…until I …Say!" Sam got out and whispered, "Scream for me!" He fucked him deeper and rougher, rape-like now. Just over the rough-side and barely into the rape-side of sex. Dean screamed in ecstasy as he was undone by the pain, filling with it more as Sam bit with his wolf teeth and sucked on the bite, tasting his blood.

Soon they could take no more.

Sam cried out, "I'm going to cum in you, baby!" Sam was learning to cum without permission when dominant, Dean was proud of him and smled now. Dean also loved having the power to keep him from cumming when he wasn't being dominant, so did Sam. "Come inside me! Fill me with you until I burst with you, Sammy…" Dean whispered in a tight hot voice, so full of lust and desire. Sam came screaming and taking him, rape-hard now, cum filling his ass over and over, until Sam was spent and Dean was ready to cum into the tree for hours from waiting to cum for his lover.

Dean was turned and Sam pushed him into the tree. Cheeks parted and the branch entered his cum filled hole, poking his prostate painfully. Sam sucked him and Dean found himself fucking the branch and Sam's mouth, not able to tell which was driving him more insane, but not caring to make it stop either. "Cum for me, Dean, fuck my mouth, make me take you deep, make me drink you all up!" Sam ordered.

Strong warm hands tore into his hair, pulled it and worked him up and down Dean's dick, doing the work for him. Sam let Dean control this, relaxing his throat for him as he was moved deeper into him. Dean made him suck him for several minutes, fucking that mouth harder and deeper until he got to the bottom of Sam's throat, then he came shouting Sam's name. His favorite word and prayer echoing through his body and mind then out his mouth in even louder shouts and screams, followed by their hallowed moans as Sam came with him most of it, too, and it said everything they ever needed to know. SAM SAM SAM SAM SAM SAM SAM SAM! Echoes of love and perfection achieved in an orchard under a rising golden sun. Gold pouring down broken and tanned, golden skin, muscles, crevices; every curve, dimple, and muscle highlighted with light and shadow in the morning sun as it rose over their very sated bodies and it lit them up ephemerally as they kissed deeply against their tree. The kisses were gentle soon, love whispered from sex swollen lips and lust blown eyes; eyes so full of love now. They shone with it, from every pore.

"That was _fantastic_, Sammy!" Dean purred and Sam smiled. Their pain taken higher again, making their pleasure reach the stars this time! "Fuck, that was good!" He wanted to do this again sometime, when he could walk straight again. He loved how it hurt to even move, pain screaming from each step and movement still. Not to worry, healing would be done soon. No pain left, no wounds. Bodies perfect once more. "I hurt so good now, Sammy. You made it hurt so much better this time. I loved this idea of yours." Dean teased, kissing Sammy senseless again, his favorite activity next to cuddling him to Dean's warm body at night, pinning him there in case he tried to move.

"Yes, it was." Sam said smiling, perfectly content to be kissed by Dean now, naked flesh soothing naked flesh as it healed. "I love you fucking me. I love when you give me pain. I wanted to give you pleasure back for giving me this pain, such beautiful pain you filled me with. Did I please you?"

"Very much, Sammy. You always please me. You're the only one who ever has known how to. You please me without me telling you how I need you to; you just know what I need. I knew you would the moment I saw you in that club and I had to have you for myself the moment you pulled me up to fuck with you on that stage. I smelled you and sensed you as soon as we got into the building and just had to find who your scent belonged to. And then you looked at me and...I melted in your eyes and wanted to kiss you so badly, mate with you right then! I had never known love until I scented you and saw you. Then you were all ever wanted from that point on. Just you." Dean said kissing his Mate so lovingly Sam never wanted him to stop. He felt so loved with these kisses again. Both wolves needed more of these kisses, so they gave them, kissing for several more minutes until they parted and snuggled together, fitting against each other so perfectly, like they were made to fit together just like this! They slotted together like the yin and yang of ancient days. Linking bodies filling the other's empty places. Hearts, minds, souls, and bodies. All fitting together like two puzzle pieces that only fit each other, no matter how hard you tried to force them to go someplace else. They only belonged together and were only where they belonged when they were together this way. "Love you so _much_, Sammy."

Now they dressed and headed to the car, the god's tree burned behind them. The same tree they had just fucked against as the sun rose above them revealing them to be the golden creatures they were. Sam had a fantasy and they had acted it out together for him. Since they had to burn the tree anyway, Dean figured he might as well make his Sammy happy at the same time. Besides, making Sam happy was Dean's only pleasure. Sam's dimples shone full force as they approached the car and got in. Once inside a dimpled Sammy moved to cuddle into him, placing a nose to his neck, making him shiver as it tickled his neck hairs and skin. Sam breathed in his Mate's scent and sighed in total happiness now.

Dean took the time to hug him and do the same to him. Dean's nose pressed hard into Sam's neck, breathing Sam deep into his mind, letting it trail down to his heart; the same place Dean's scent went in Sam. Every time comforting and pleasing them in a way nothing ever had in all their lives.

They drove to the Nest and Captain Singer, calling to give their report, to see what to tell the FBI when they filed their report with them, too. What to leave out, what to put in. Bobby knew these things and they let him dictate this part. They wrote down what he said to tell them; then gave him a full report.

"Leave out the sex but include you burnt the tree." Bobby chuckled. He didn't mind their sex outdoors, unless it messed up a case then he'd boot them to the moon for fucking up a case. They never had and never would do that to him. He knew this. So he let the sex go. The tree was gone and the god was dead. That was all that matter in the end. It would be their little secret. No one needed to know. "Report to their office on the way, then return here. Got another case to look into. Not as bad but one for you boys. Kids are missing, we need those noses on this one."

"Of course, boss. Be there by tonight. We'll hit the FBI field office here then come straight back." Dean promised then asked, "Did you send the rent payment for us?" The boys had a cabin they were buying on a rent to own basis in the woods they lived in, where their Pack called Home. They only had three payments left and it was theirs.

"Yes, sent all three. Place is yours, free and clear. Happy Anniversary, boys." Bobby smirked at their surprised sounds. He took care of his people, they were his Hunters and it was his job. He liked this part of the job, but he loved his people more. They were a family, a team. A hand that fought Evil and sent it reeling back from them with its strength.

"Thanks, we'll pay you back." Sam said softly, tearing up at his generosity.

"No need, just keep your wolves at our doors and I'll call it even." Bobby said and admitted readily that the wolves were good guards, skilled, powerful, and very _very_ hard to kill. That was if you got close enough to try which no one ever had yet. Werewolves made good guards, Bobby thought, and he didn't even pay them to! Dean said to guard and obey Bobby and they did it, unblinking and unquestioningly. He was their king, their Alpha, to be obeyed at all costs. Dean was not a gentle ruler but a firm one, demanding the total obedience and respect of all his Pack members. Bobby suspected this was why Sam loved him so much. He was a submissive at heart, he needed that demand for obedience, that almost total control over him to be happy. Dean did this but also managed to give Sam anything he wanted or needed, too. Sam never wanted for anything where Dean was concerned.

Dean would kill if Sam said he wanted him to. He wouldn't ask why or what they had done. He'd just kill them. No questions asked. It was Sam saying it, that was enough for Dean.

Sam was always enough for Dean. Dean was always enough for Sam.

It was their way. Ulfric and Mate. Husbands. Joint rulers of the Dark Thorne Clan. Werewolves of good, not evil, not controlled by the moon or lunar cycle. They changed when they wanted to. When it called for it. They liked and accepted their wolf halves but also preferred their human forms if at all possible.

Fiercely loyal, they fought for Bobby, his wolves to command for the most part. Dean was still Ulfric so he had a say in what they did for the man but, so far, he had never turned down an order from their boss, so Bobby was secure in the knowledge the Ulfric and his Pack would never leave them. Never stop protecting him, Bobby Singer and the humans in the offices here. They were instinctive fighters, just knew when a threat was near, and when one wasn't, and they always let Bobby know if this was the case.

So yeah, keep the wolves as guards. They were the best to have covering your back and keeping you safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, rift is gone and god is toasted.

The boys got a job coming up. So do the others. I'll probably do three separate chapters that cover each groups' hunts.

Stay tuned!


	3. Dorian and Adam Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or Bobby Singer, and most of the HSP agents, but I do own Dante Finch, Dorian Scaric, and the others.

**Warning****: Unrelated Sam/Dean, John/Jodi, Dante/Philippe, well, so far, still working on the pairings here. Got a few more coming along very nicely, thank you. Sexual situations, most get graphic and smutty, bad language is involved, violent and sometimes disturbing scenes, even some with rape are depicted at times, so beware of that. Um, they take the worse cases so they get dirty sometimes, they don't fight fair, and often kill things, keep that in mind, too.**

**Spoiler: Some sex is suggested but in fantasies, not acted on, not teasing though. There will be sex between them on later chapters. I just had to mess with their courtship, complicate it a bit…sorry!**

They work for the HSP, super private agency ran by Bobby Singer. Agents or Hunters, whatever they might be called, they are definitely the best when dealing with the Supernatural threats!

**Plot:** Adam Winchester, Dean's younger brother, has been sent to work with Dorian Scaric. Sparks fly when they meet.

Will they ignite a fire between them? Or will they both just get burned?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian was working on a file when she caught a glimpse of a big man in leather enter the office areas. She looked at her assistant, Finn, curiously. He slid her a file without so much as an upward glance from his PDA.

Adam Winchester. John's son, Dean's half-brother. Hmmm. She read through it quickly as she heard him ask her secretary, "Is Dorian Scaric here?" A note of annoyance slipping in, and she could already hear Stephanie hyperventilating. Having a Submissive as your secretary did have a down side, she thought annoyed. She peeked out the see the girl blushing and saw her staring at the clearly dominating man. "I said, is she here?!" Adam said and the girl whimpered.

He rolled his eyes and swept past her now and Stephanie finally found her voice. "Sir, you can't go back there!" She fairly squeaked. Finn shot her an amused look.

"She sounds very formidable there, Dorian." Finn teased.

"Shut up." Dorian groaned as she quickly shoved the file into a free drawer. Finn resumed pretending to read his latest emails.

"Are you Dorian Scaric?" Adam demanded, polite but pushy. Very _very_ dominant, she thought. He was tall and built like a body builder with a hint of biker and pirate tossed in. He was tanned and bulky, huge by any standards. Football players would be smaller than this guy, she thought in admiration, admiring the view. Tight leather clung to his legs and ass, a t-shirt one size too small was covered by a leather vest, and his hair was long and brown, a dark brown like dark chocolate. His eyes were hazel green and his lips were just like his father's. He had John's facial structure. But Jodi's hair color and skin tone.

He also gave off the Alpha wolf vibe and energy like a strong cologne as well, damn! Dominant didn't even cover what he was, fuck!

Speaking of that, she was suddenly seeing him bending her over her desk and going all Alpha on her…okay, stopping that thinking, Dorian swore, repressing the instant lust that shot through her.

He was eyeing her like she was an idiot now, clearly not impressed by her schoolgirl behavior.

She must have zoned out, Dorian thought and cleared her throat to sound somewhat normal now.

"Yes, I'm Dorian Scaric." She said. "Hi, Adam. I'm your cousin, remember? Distant by sort of."

"Yes, I'm aware." Adam said relaxing now, smiling easier. Working his hair from its ponytail holder and braiding it tightly then putting it in again as they spoke. Dorian longed to run fingers through it as she rode his lap and he kissed her neck….okay, another thought she would be repressing.

She now wondered how she suddenly became a horny teenager all of a sudden.

"Bobby sent me." Adam said and left it at that.

"Oh, the new task force, the protection one. Yeah, he said you were coming tomorrow though." Dorian said checking the email he had sent her earlier. "Your flight get here early?"

"No, I drove on here from the Nest. On my Harley." Adam said smirking. "I hate English traffic!"

"Drive on left side." Dorian advised and chuckled. "So, you up for a case now or need time to settle in? You got a place to stay?"

Bobby hadn't mentioned that.

"I got a place, a cabin Bobby set up for me waiting. I could do a case, what's up?" Adam said and hefted his computer bag to the desk, working his laptop out.

"We don't have…" She began to object when she saw a paper pushed at her without him looking up at her from turning the computer on. She read it and laughed. Special permission to have his laptop and use it as needed in the building, damn these were rarely given. Bobby must have pulled some strings for him.

"Bobby doesn't trust your computers with our business. He insists I use my own laptop, it's untraceable." Adam said smiling and she felt lust burn in her gut again. She saw he might have seen all her thoughts when he grinned knowingly at her. "Yes, I got your little fantasies just then, Dorian. And while they were fun, we probably shouldn't indulge them. So, what's the case?" He smirked and he tapped his head in response to her confused look. "Part fey, telepathy."

Okay, sex on legs _and_ a mind reader…nothing sexy there, nope! Dorian said and sighed in embarrassment. So going down on him and sucking on what looked like a rather well endowed…okay, ignoring that. "Shut up, Adam. The fantasies aren't going to stop apparently. So let's ignore them, shall we?"

"Sure, lover, let's do that." Adam laughed and she moaned at that word then shoved him a file. His brow creased as he read it. "Guy sounds like a…no, no!" He fairly shouted.

"What?" She asked confused again, he seemed angry here.

"Submissive, man is a submissive!" Adam said firmly. "I don't deal with them, sorry."

"It does not say submissive! He's just…good at taking directions and …oh, I see." Dorian read the psyche report and nodded. All traits of a true submissive. And as soon as he sensed Adam's undeniable dominance, he'd be on his knees kneeling for him three seconds flat! But…"You have to do this. It's only for two days. He won't…" Okay, he would but fuck she needed him to do this job for her!

"He'll kneel, he'll follow me around, he'll pull the 'sir' stuff and get offended when I push him away. I've been through this already, uh uh!" Adam said shoving the folder back at her, shaking his head.

"The mob is trying to kill him." Dorian said softly. "He just needs…"

"He needs his Master." Adam ground out. "And that's not me."

"He has no master." Dorian argued and added. "Just keep him safe, that's all you have to do."

Adam got quiet and looked up the case, eyes scanning the pages. "Fine. I'll do it." But held up a hand. "He wants dominated or to have sex with me, he is getting turned down. I will fasten his ass to a bed and leave him there the whole time, I mean it!"

"He'd like that, I think." Dorian chuckled at Adam's annoyed look. "Fine, keep it professional. Bind him if you have to but don't hurt him!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Adam said and laughed as the blowjob scenario suddenly blended with a bondage theme in Dorian's brain at the words she'd said. They both shrugged and packed up now.

Soon they were at the hotel and were let in by the agents at the door, Adam eyed them suspiciously the whole time.

The man inside saw Adam and appeared to forget to breathe. And Adam appeared to prepare to _leave_. And Doran appeared to want to kill them both for their sheer stupidity!

"Okay, Rupert…sit on the couch. Adam, sit over there." Dorian ordered. Adam did as asked, reluctantly with his eyes on the man making sure he kept his distance. Rupert fairly whimpered in delight and lust as he fought to stay on the far end of the couch where Dorian had made him sit. "Yes, he is dominant but not like you think. He's not into your kinks, Rupert. Leave him alone. Adam, he won't bite. Be nice to him! Protect him. It's only two days, you can handle that." She saw they weren't relaxing yet and groaned, trying a different tack here. " Rupert, sit by him. Adam, look at him." Both appeared to hate and love this idea. Adam was obviously embracing the 'hate' option she saw with amusement. "Rupert Hayes, this is Adam Winchester. He is here to guard you. Not to fuck you. Keep your submissive instincts to yourself. You can find a master later, he's not that kind of man." Then she turned to Adam. "Adam, Rupert Hayes, accountant. He dies and my case gets destroyed. So…be kind to him, and just be friends, can you try that? Both of you."

"Yes." Adam said reluctantly, ignoring the hero worship and lust in Rupert's eyes on principle. He'd do it her way.

"Yes." Rupert said breathlessly and nodded, looking at the floor hurt. Adam saw his look and groaned. "I…I'm going to my room now. Thank you for protecting me, Adam." The man said sadly and shuffled away, clearly upset.

Dorian moaned in despair then nodded at Adam's almost mouthed words. "I know."

"This is why I don't protect Submissives! They always want mastered and _always_ get their feelings hurt that I won't do it! You see what I mean now?" Adam said getting up and looking toward him again.

She saw he was going to try to make friends with the guy and approved. "I'll see you in two days then." She said and went to go. "He is a really nice guy, Adam. Be kind to him, as much as you can, okay? Never hurt a submissive, remember?"

"I remember." Adam nodded. His brother's submissive had taught him that. But Sam was _nothing_ like this guy, _damn_ it! "I'll go…apologize."

"Thank you." Dorian said gratefully and shut the door behind her. Adam bolted and locked it, made sure every window was locked and covered, too. Then went to talk to the man he was supposed to guard.

Submissives! He groaned. He wasn't even kinky and he still got stuck with them, damn it!

Being Alpha Wolf and Dominant in personality had its drawbacks. He admitted. Submissives flocked to him like iron to a magnet but…he always tried to be nice to them while also letting them know he wasn't that kind of Dominant. Like he would do now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A soft tap and a request got him into the room. The man lay on his side, looking very unhappy.

"Rupert, can you come here? I need to talk to you." Adam asked politely. He came out gruff but it was better than sounding pissed, which it was the way it usually came out like when he did it.

Rupert slowly sat up and sat by him, keeping space between them.

"I'm not kinky, and I don't do men. I don't do leather, although most of my family is into it. So I'm not ignorant of it either." Adam said gently. "I want to get along with you and try to be friends."

"I don't need friends. I need Mastered." Rupert said softly.

Adam nodded and calmly considered this. Submission had some non-touchy parts, he knew that. Hmmm, he considered this. "I'm not a permanent master." He allowed and the man nodded.

"I won't touch you in anyway, so don't bother asking me to." Adam said and he nodded again.

"Not a master but can you order me around? Make me do stuff for you, serve food and such? Maybe watch TV without touching me or anything? Have me touch myself instead?" Rupert suggested with something resembling hope in his voice.

"Not your Master then…no touching each other…just orders and little stuff to keep you level?" Adam negotiated. Submissives got agitated sometimes, unbalanced and that led to them freaking out, he was trying to avoid that part. "This ends when you go away and I go my way. I don't own you, you don't belong to me _ever_, and you are not under my Protection like a Master does it. We are friends and I help you with the Submission stuff, that's it?"

"Yes, S…what do I call you then? You don't seem like the 'Sir' type, Mr. Winchester." Rupert said and sounded more confident now, Adam was relieved.

"I'm also not my _father_, so Adam will do just fine." Adam said smiling down at the relieved man who chose to kneel by him now. "Um…"

"You said no touching. You said nothing about kneeling." Rupert pointed out grinning. "I'm not asking for sex but let me do the non-touching parts with you, okay? I won't get attached, I promise!"

"Okay." Adam said then paused. "Um, can we forego the 'no orgasm or touching yourself' rule? This isn't that kind of Submission for me."

"Yeah, we can forego that." Rupert agreed and smiled. "Only Doms who intend to give me orgasm actually have a say in that anyway."

"Thank goodness." Adam said relieved then asked. "You need relief or something? There's a football game on in twenty minutes. I'd rather keep you in whatever room I'm in at all times so…"

"Yeah, I could use a little relief. Your mere presence screams for me to kneel and be yours. You have no idea how strong your dominant vibe is, Adam. It's overpowering!" Rupert said and looked down in embarrassment. "Can you lower your pants? So I can look as I…" Rupert suggested. Adam nodded. He'd been a visual for other subs before, he knew they just needed a view to look at as they jacked off. He didn't mind, he wasn't homophobic or against kink, as long as they kept their hands and desires to themselves, he would tolerate some odd behaviors from them. "Can you think of someone exciting? I need to see you hard, please?" Rupert requested.

Adam complied, undoing his pants and lowering them, standing away from the now naked Submissive stroking himself. He thought of Dorian, her tight leather clad ass as he pressed against her, grinding into her and the desk scraping under them. Sure enough, he got hard as nails at that, and now worked himself, seeing himself lifting the skirt, working her wet body with fingers, her moaning and moving below him.

Rupert groaned in pleasure at him working his massive dick that way, getting close just from watching him, matching his stroke to Adam's now.

Adam plowed into her now in his mind, and she tightened on him, cumming with his name on her lips, eyes glowing with pleasure as she stared at him while they both came now…

"Yes, Yes!" Rupert moaned as he shot his load onto the carpet, eyes on Adam as he did the same across the room from him. Then Adam walked to the bathroom, got the tissues out and wiped himself off, then handed them to the blushing submissive. Not in the least fazed, he was just trying to help the guy. It was nothing personal to him. Jacking off in front of others was normal at times, he was wolf and wolves did that sometimes at home. They really weren't shy on hunts and there weren't many places to hide one pleasuring themselves in the open woods really.

"You aren't offended, right?" Rupert asked afraid he'd offended the kind man who was just trying to help him out and protect him. "I'll be a platonic friend but, well, the sight of a dick does make it easier to finish faster." Rupert explained shyly.

"I know." Adam said smiling. "My brother's Husband is a submissive, he's says the same thing."

"So you are familiar with kink?" Rupert said, he did seem the type to know of it though. He'd have made a great Dominant.

"Yes, several of my family and fellow…family members of sort…" Wolves was what he meant to say but knew he shouldn't. "are into it. I have often offered the sight of my dick to stimulate them. They respect my preference not to indulge in it. That isn't what flips my switches."

"Tell me about them. They sound nice." Rupert asked as they went to catch the kick-off of the game. He liked football, too. So it wasn't a big stretch to be friends that just wanted to enjoy a football afternoon with pretzels and beer. Soon they were on the couch, bowls of snacks and bottles of beer and soda on the table in a bucket. Adam drank the soda, not drinking on duty, while he let Rupert drink. He wasn't submitting here so getting drunk was fine with him. They only avoided alcohol when sex got involved and that was not happening here.

Adam talked about his family, Sam and the others, leaving out the secret stuff, between plays and at halftime. "Sam is into pain and Dean's submissive and husband. Lately though, Dean has taken a more submissive role sometimes so Sam could be more dominant, be his Master sometimes. He actually likes pain as much as Sam does now. He did it to please Sam, he's always been like that. He'd do anything for Sam."

"He sounds like a good Dom." Rupert said opening a beer and taking a sip. It was nice not being expected to perform on command for a dominant for once. It felt freeing to just talk for once and know they weren't expecting a blowjob or to fuck you later, and just talking to you so that they could make you comfortable before they did it.

He liked that Adam just wanted to talk and not touch him. It was relief not to deal with the more rigorous sexual parts of submission at the moment.

"She's a Dommes. I sensed it." Rupert said and Adam nodded.

"She does give that vibe off, doesn't she?" He laughed and Rupert smiled.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me saying, but you have a nice smile, a good laugh, you're a nice guy, sexy as hell, and fantastic looking. So why aren't you taken or seeing someone?" Rupert asked.

"Just haven't found the right Mate to be with." Adam admitted, although Dorian did inspire a few Mate-worthy thoughts though…

"Mate?" Rupert asked curiously then his eyes lit up with understanding. "You're a werewolf."

"Um, huh?" Adam looked at him shock.

"My uncle's one. He got turned a few months back." Rupert said and Adam relaxed some. "He gives off the same vibe you do, I should have known."

"Which clan?" Adam had to ask.

"Hidden Mountain Pack." Rupert said. "He moved to Venezuela a month ago to live with them, lied to the folks and said he was joining the peace corp. They aren't exactly the 'Supernaturally' understanding types. I'm a carrier which basically means that I was born carrying the wolf gene but I'm not able to turn. I can sense you though but never shift or have any of the benefits you have. I'm essentially a human that will live much longer than most, but am also wolf, I'm both at the same time, but more human than wolf. I heal a bit faster than humans, but I'm not faster or more agile. I do hear a little better and I can scent stuff like all wolves can…not enough to make a difference really."

"Oh, hey, they're our Sister Pack. We're allies with them! Our Pack is." Adam said grinning. "His name Gregory? Same last name as you?"

"Yep, that's him. He wanted me to join him but I was in too deep with the mob so it was go to feds or go with him. I would have just attracted the Mob to him if I'd went. I wish I could though. I feel like I'd fit in there better. I don't really fit with people, not normal ones, know what I mean? It's like you're there but you don't really…"

"Belong there." Adam agreed nodding then thought. "You could join ours."

"Your Pack?" Rupert said and Adam nodded.

"My brother is the Alpha of the Dark Thorne Pack, he'd let you in." Adam said. "We have several Dominants there; they may take you on if you meet them…after you testify of course."

"I definitely am testifying but I don't really want Wit protection. I'd rather join a Pack like I'm meant to." Rupert agreed. "Or I could find my Uncle's Pack, he did offer to see if they'd let me join them, too."

"We got some meetings with them in a few months, why don't stay with us until then?" Adam offered. "As a guest. We got an Allied pack meeting then. It's closer and It's still Pack. You'll feel more comfortable there."

"Does sound good." Rupert said liking that idea.

The game came on again and they watched it now. Rupert yipped with joy as his team won and Adam groaned, his had lost. Damn, they needed new players, He thought then shrugged. Another game was coming on and he went to make them something to eat. He turned and saw Rupert kneeling by the counter helping him with a blatantly disobedient look.

He laughed but let him play Submissive, helping him cut salad up and putting the steaks on the foreman grill for them. He smelled something funny in the hallway and looked at the bent man, who looked like he smelled it, too. Blood, lots of it.

Adam saw the lower cupboards could easily hold a man Rupert's size if he bent right and, as a Sub, he could do that! "Get in the cupboard and stay there! Don't come out, I mean it." He ducked behind the counter and crouched in front of the cupboard that Rupert had crawled into. He saw a form sliding down a cable outside their windowed balcony and went to shoot but saw it was only Dorian. "Nice timing, they're in the hallway." He told her and she ducked beside the fridge to cover the other side of the walkway.

"Where is he?" She asked quietly. Adam's eyes motioned to the cupboard he was guarding. She nodded.

They ducked back and down, guns ready when the door splintered inward. The lock shattered. Three men burst in and looked around, guns drawn and ready. They watched this around the corners. Dorian motioned she was going to go for them and he was to back her up, staying in front of where the man was hiding in case a shot got his way. She knew Adam would take a shot for the guy so she wasn't worried about that part. She was counting on it actually.

She dove out and down, crouching and getting off a shot then ducking by the opposite counters, narrowly missing getting hit with an answering shot. Then dove again, getting off some shots and diving behind the couch, then shot the TV to distract them. It exploded in white fire and blinded them and she shot them with Adam taking another two bursting in at that point. The shots took them point blank and a window exploded outward. She turned to see Adam leaping out of it with Rupert on his back, the man holding tight, and leaping out. He landed on his feet ten floors below them to the sidewalk and bent his knees to absorb the landing then stood. Dorian easily landed beside him right after that and they ran for her car, Rupert still on his back. Then Adam dove in the back and slammed the door shut, and Dorian drove out of there like a bat out of hell.

"Fuck, how'd they find him so fast!" Dorian swore. "I just got word from Bobby they were close to finding him and he said to come to you discreetly. But how the hell did they find him?"

"Who knew we were there?" Adam growled as he checked the trembling man over, soothing him with small touches and wolf sounds. Rupert clung to him and she looked at him questioningly. "He's wolf, sort of, a carrier. The wolf in him needs comfort from an Alpha right now, so…"

"Well, keep it up then." She growled as her eyes saw the driver of the car behind them. "Fuck the case!" She said and took them into a garage. Squealing tires as she sped through the gate and the other cars chased her. "Get up here and drive." She ordered.

Adam quickly got Rupert onto floorboards. "Stay there, Rupert. It's safer."

"Yes, Adam." The Submissive said softly, terrified still.

Dorian flicked a glance at them then shook her head as Adam took the wheel and she climbed back to lean out the back window. Leveling her pistol for a minute then shooting, she squeezed off several shots.

Two explosions followed the shots and she ducked as debris flew into the window and she covered Rupert with her body as Adam sped away. Leaving the burning wreckage and dead bad guys behind to deal with later.

Delano Paleri was driving that car. The mobster in question in her case. She'd shot him dead then blew his gas tank and tires after that. Then saw the other car run into it and explode, too. So much for the case going to trial. She thought to herself regretfully.

It was her mobster or her witness. Not a hard choice really.

Paleri was dead and so was her case now. But Rupert was safe, that's all she cared about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam let the man cling to his hand as he led them deeper into the Nest, the wolves watching him curiously. "Shhh, baby, it's okay. I'm taking you to Dean. You'll be safe. Shhh." Adam reassured the man and soon saw Bobby approaching. They'd driven straight here with the guy from the near assassination, it was the safest place they could think of.

"Baby?" Dorian teased him and Adam shot her a look.

"You want to soothe the terrified wolf for me? Feel free!" Adam snapped in annoyance. Running a soothing hand along the Submissive's back. "Well?" He demanded. "He's scared, he's submissive, and he needs an Alpha to feel safe, and that's me I guess. He needs Pack protection and I'm giving him it. It is not a dominant thing! It is a wolf thing. So tell me, do you want to do it?"

"No, sorry." Dorian said afraid and regretting her former words and actions already, the man was obviously terrified, her bring flip about it wasn't helping him, so maybe her being nicer would. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I know." Adam said bitterly. "But he's scared and I'm doing my best here. He'd needs a master to do this for him and that's not me. And he knows that. I promised to be a temporary master for him while protecting him without the sex and touching stuff, no intimate stuff. I'm sorry I snapped. It's just…" He looked at the man in his arms, who seemed to be trying to burrow into his chest and nest there!

"I get it." Dorian said and smiled. "Dean will take over if he's here."

"I'll take him." A wolf approached them. A big one like Adam, but clearly a Dominant of the sort that the man needed. "I'll take over temporary ownership, Gamma. If I may?" The wolf said bowing and Adam nodded.

"He's terribly frightened." Adam explained as he nudged Rupert to the other man. "Frank, thanks. He needs protection. I was doing my best to help without giving him the wrong idea about us." He sighed. "I'm not into kink and stuff like you guys are."

"That's okay, Adam. You have good protective instincts. You did the right thing. I'll take care of him until Dean gets back here. Go on, I got him. I'll keep him safe." Frank said and let the man burrow into him now and smiled as he kissed his temple. "I got you, sweetheart. You're under my Protection now, no one hurts you. It's safe now."

"Thanks. Where's Bobby?" Adam asked worried. "He is going to be okay, right? I have never seen a Sub so freaked before!"

"Having someone trying to shoot you will do that to a man!" Frank snapped then saw Adam's angry look, bowing his head he apologized. "I'm sorry, I just…I really want to soothe him and I like him so far…and I'm worried…I shouldn't have spoken that way to you, Gamma. It was not my place to address you so."

"No, it wasn't, Frank." Adam said coldly, eyes glittering. "Don't let your tongue get away from you around me again." He softened now and suggested. "Um, you know, he's looking for a Master…" He shot a look at the man in Frank's arms and Frank nodded.

"We'll see." Frank said softly and smiled as the man pressed his nose to his neck and inhaled, sighing contentedly. He got hard from that. Adam noticed. Rupert was already. He'd seen that, too. Yes, they were well matched these two.

"Would you like to know about him?" Adam asked, motioning for them to join him and Dorian on the couch and chairs in the green room.

"Yes, I would." Frank said and let Rupert nuzzled his leather covered groin but kept it covered. Running finger lovingly through his hair and tugging him from more contact with him by gentle tugs. Rupert settled for snuggling into his side and sleeping now instead. "I got you, sweetheart. Rest, Sleep."

"He's a wolf. A carrier that doesn't change but senses us and has some of our talents and abilities. His uncle is in the Hidden Mountain Pack, our sister Pack. He wants to join a Pack and find a Master. I suggested ours; since we got several Masters looking for wolf Submissives in it, like you are." Adam said and saw Frank tighten his hold on the other man's shoulders and a possessive look light his eyes as they shot to the man sleeping against him. Desire and want in those eyes as well.

"Well, we'll see how that goes, too." Frank said hoarsely and Adam smiled softly at that.

"I could assign him a Master…for now. He could always veto it later, if it didn't work out for you…" Adam said smiling a little. Now both the sub and Dom looked at him in surprise. "It's a bit like when they arrange a Mating bond but not permanent unless you both agree to it. It just means you are responsible for him until he says you aren't. It's up to the Submissive if this happens, not you, Frank." He looked at Rupert now. "Do you wish him to be your Master…for now?"

"Yes, Adam!" Rupert chirped happily, then slid eyes up to meet Frank's. "Please, Sir? Be my temporary Master…"

"No." Frank said but brushed a quick kiss on the man lips, running fingers along his jaw and cheek, making him look into his eyes when he went to pull away in shame. "But I'll be your real one."

"Yeah?" Rupert said softly. "You'd let me belong to you? Take me under your protection?" He smiled hopefully at the Dom now. "You want to keep me?"

"Yes, I do." Frank said softly, leaning closer. "I wanted to as soon as I saw you burrowing into my Gamma's shirt like a rabbit escaping a fox. I wanted you for myself right then, scared and all. I'll take care of you and no one would ever hurt you again." He sighed. "I was jealous he was touching you, baby. Sorry, Adam, I know you aren't like that but…I couldn't help it. The moment I saw him, I knew what he was, and I wanted him for myself forever." Frank kissed him softly. "Be mine. All mine?"

"All yours." Rupert agreed.

"Okay, so you are his Master then until he says you're not." Adam said firmly and asked. "May I hug him bye? He's my friend now. That's it."

"Yes." Frank said and Rupert stood and hugged him.

"Thank you for helping me." Rupert said softly and let go to shake his hand. "You are a good man. You should find a good Mate like I did." He looked at Frank and blushed in worry. "I'm not reading us wrong…am I, Sir?" He bit a lip now.

"No, not reading us wrong at all." Frank said softly tugging him down to lay in his lap again. "I'm your Mate, that is what the bond means that we just did. He gave you to me. It's a Mating of sorts, a temporary one but…we'll fix that later, okay?"

"Yes, we will." Rupert said smiling and feeling tired again.

"See you later then. Tell Dean I'll call him later, okay?" Adam asked as they went to leave the pair snuggling on the couch now. He was glad they were okay and happy this way, Rupert was a good man and Frank was a good Dominant. They'd get along great.

"I may need him for witness statements but keep him hidden here until I come for him. I don't know if anyone else is coming for him or not. I'd feel better knowing he was with you guys." Dorian agreed. This was a much safer place for the witness. "Do not call me, do not contact me! No one knows you are here, got it? No calling family, friends, or anyone, got that, Rupert?" She was worried now, what if it wasn't over?

"No contact, I'll just stay by my Master's side now." Rupert promised and Frank smiled his approval to adoring Submissive eyes.

"I got him, he won't go anywhere. I got plenty of ways to keep him occupied here…" Frank said seductively, making his Submissive shiver in anticipation.

Paleri might have a boss who might come after him. Rupert was invisible here at the Nest. She meant him to stay that way!

"Um, yeah, I don't need to see that part, honestly! We…we should go, Dorian." Adam said turning red as they kissed now and he pulled Rupert below him, working at his zipper. He didn't need to know what happened next. He already did from being around his family and Pack members and that was enough for him.

He nearly fled the room at top speed at that and Dorian followed him. A soft moan filtered through the door as she shut it.

"Prude!" She teased him as he drove them back to London again. "You, my bulky biker boy, are a huge prude!"

"No, I'm not. I just don't need to see men having sex again to know I don't want to see it again. I caught Sam and Dean enough doing just that to know that much. Ugh!" He saw her look and laughed. "Not homophobic but knowing men are having sex and watching them do it are two _totally_ different things, trust me. It's nothing like the movies say it's like, believe me."

"I got that but I rather enjoy watching men fuck. It turns me on." Dorian admitted as they passed an inn and she saw it was getting dark now. "I often choose two male subs just so I can have them fuck each other for me during scenes at clubs. It's very sexy to watch."

"Okay, I'll change that. I don't _enjoy_ watching men have sex, is that more appropriate?" Adam said grinning. She was a _kinky_ thing, wasn't she! "That does not make me a prude, just very straight."

"It so makes you a prude." Dorian teased then got serious. "Have you ever done that?"

"What? Anal? No." Adam said quietly.

"No as in '_never considered it'_ or no as in '_later on I want to try it when I'm playing with my female mate sometime'_?" Dorian asked, flipping on the lights. Darkness had fallen finally as they chatted.

"I'd try it later. When I found a Mate, with her I'd like to do it but…not right now. I don't do casual sex with anyone; let alone a man." Adam admitted. "I'm not a casual sex kind of guy. So for me to have sex, it means more to me. There has to be more of something else behind it than just the urge to get off on a meaningless fuck. I'm worth more than that." He saw her laughing look and nodded grinning. "Yeah, I sound like a girl but if that make me girly then I suppose I am."

"No, not girly. Just the romantic and serious relationship kind of man. I get that." Dorian said. "I admire that. I'm more the '_I want pleasure and I take it'_ kind but to each his own. I'm a bit slutty but I like sex. So if you being your way makes you a girl and you can admit that then I suppose I can admit that I'm a slut then, too."

"Not a slut, just a woman who like sex. There's nothing wrong with that either. I like that about you." Adam said smiling. "You see something you want and you go for it. I admire that about you, too." Then he got serious. "Only we knew where the wit was going right?" He shot her a worried look.

"No, the witness protection agency did, too." Dorian admitted then got a shocked look. "There's a leak."

"Yeah, a gaping big one and… fuck me!" Adam said turning the wheel quickly to the left and drove like a bat out of hell toward the city again. "Fuck, I hate getting shot!" He groaned and she saw it. He was bleeding from the shoulder. "Call Bobby! We need a safe house now, one of his!"

Dorian dialed quickly. Bobby picked up instantly, skipping the codes entirely.

"Dorian! What's wrong?" He said.

"Adam's shot and they followed us. I don't think they found your Nest but we're sure being chased here. We need a safe house! And a medic." She shot at men and groaned. "Great, now I'm shot. Glad we're immortal here." She shot at the others again.

"How bad are you guys shot?" He said and saw the wolves approaching with worry.

"He's hit in the shoulder but holding up. They got my chest but missed the heart. I'll be okay for now. But, damn, they have _great_ aim!" Dorian swore as they sped ahead of them.

"Tell Adam to take the back way to the Nest." Bobby said swearing, "We'll have the Calvary waiting."

"Backway?" Dorian asked in surprise.

"Just tell him!" Bobby said and hung up, wrangling the wolves to help and telling Frank to keep Rupert in the Safe room. He didn't really have to. Being buried balls deep in your Sub's ass kind of guaranteed that would happen anyway. Frank nodded anyway and Bobby locked the door behind him.

In the meantime, Adam shot through a field, making them bounce, and headed for some trees, then headed into some caves covered by forest cover and hit a button on his watch. A hatch opened in a rock wall and he swerved into it, the hatch shutting behind them. He slowed down now and made several lefts and rights until he found himself in a hidden garage. Parking next to a large black muscle truck, he got out and headed to an elevator nearby. Punching in a code, they headed up to the Nest.

"Backway?" She repeated in shock.

"There are many ways into the Nest, baby. This is just the one that was closest. Bobby is a paranoid sort. He's got a maze of them under the whole area. Try not to figure it out, it will only make your head hurt." Adam said smirking. He was welcomed by the wolves now, and tended to. They also took care of Dorian, digging out their bullets and letting them rest in a room with blue walls, another safe room, she assumed.

Bobby came in an hour later and looked worried for them, mostly for her chest wound. He saw it had missed any vital organs and now looked relieved.

"The case is still active, killing Paleri didn't fix it. They want the big guy. Santoni. I got them to let you stay here with us until the case goes to court. I got an office set up for you nearby when you feel up to it. Finn is coming, so he can help you. He is popping here, apparently you neglected to mention that you had a fairy assistant to me or I'd had him help you already. Rupert still testifies but he stays with Frank as his bodyguard. Although we know better. They haven't stopped fucking since you left so they'll be fine. Frank is afraid for him so he won't let him leave his side. I think he's falling in love so that works too. Anyway, Sam and Dean are headed here now, their case is over and they want to help. They are also worried about Adam and want to meet Rupert anyway, welcome him to the Pack." He offered them a tray with sandwiches and chips. "I don't have foodstuff here but…I hope this is okay for supper."

"It's fine, thanks, Bobby." Dorian said and took a bite, sharing it with Adam. "Mmmm, tuna salad, my fave. You're so good to me, Bobby." She smiled and he grinned back.

"It would be _better_ if hitmen weren't trying to _kill_ my people." Bobby growled then watched the monitor smiling. "They're here. Get ready for brotherly overprotection and hovering. You, too, Dorian. You know how they are about you, too." They saw a worried Sam and Dean running past the cameras and groaned in despair.

"I think I'd prefer the hitmen." Adam moaned. "Shoot me now, please, Dorian?" He heard them in the hall and groaned.

"Only if I save a bullet for myself." Dorian groaned, too.

"Deal!" Adam agreed and rolled his eyes when he heard them outside the door now, mumbling and sounding worried. Soon both men rushed in and hugged them, checking their wounds and making sure they were okay. "You okay, Adam? We just heard and rushed here." Dean said and, true to all expectations, hovered like the Goodyear blimp over the Superbowl, over his brother! "You hungry, I'll get you more food. Hell, I'll cook you something….I'm sure he has some real food here somewhere…" He bit a lip thinking where it could be at.

"Tuna is fine, Dean. We're okay not dead and, by the way, why aren't you in Venezuela?" Dorian demanded in annoyance.

"Team was delayed, we're on standby until they get here, then we go together. Seems some guys are drug running and kidnapping people for human slavery. We don't have the whole team yet. The Feebs are keeping some of the team for a debriefing on a mission they did recently or something. I hate when they delay my missions!" Dean growled and then groaned as a hand swept Sam's ass in appreciation. "Dante…!"

"Just checking. He's been working out!" Dante smirked coming from behind them and hugging Dorian tight, tears in his eyes. Silence reigned until she put a knife to his crotch.

"Can't breathe!" She gasped in the tight hug. "Balls go bye-bye if you don't let go now!"

"Sorry!" Dante said and wiped the tears away. "He said you were shot in the chest!" He checked her bandage, too. "Did it hit anything vital?" His worried eyes met hers and she softened. He cared for her and was worried; typical Dante behavior really.

"No, missed everything. I'm fine." Dorian said blushing as he sat beside her and hugged her close. "Thanks for the concern. What are you doing here?"

"Same as them. Half my team is late cause some general needs every _damn_ detail he _isn't_ getting on some mission that was _none_ of his damn _business_! He is fucking up my _mission_ and I want to kill him!" Dante growled and glowed briefly.

"Dante, you're flaming, and not in the '_flaming gay'_ kind of way, Cuz." Sam warned and Dante saw his hand on fire and called his power back into him.

"Sorry, I'm stressed here. First my mission is being delayed when it needs to be on track and then I hear you were shot, and there's some explosions they are blaming you for and well, fuck, I freaked. Sorry!" Dante ran a nervous hand over his hair and sighed, trying to calm down now. "Hitmen…wow, how…normal. You'd have thought it would be a wendigo, a demon, or something…we've pissed them off enough really…" He shook his head in wonder and laughed, then they laughed with him. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and temple anyway with relief in his dark eyes at her being okay and it warmed her heart. So she gave him a soft smile and kissed his cheek back.

"Yeah, you'd think." Dorian drawled. "Couldn't believe it myself either."

Bobby poked his head in and smiled. "The team is here, minus the ones with the general. I called to speed up the debriefing but he's not listening to me. I spoke to Ralph, the general's aide, and he said they should be on their way by tomorrow night. The general is getting ready to give up on finding out anymore than he already knows. He keeps saying he's disbanding my Hunters…I'd love to see him try, I'll make his balls into earrings if he fucks with my agency, I guarantee it!" Bobby growled then left furious.

They winced at that. No one messed with the agency, not and kept their jobs that is. "Well, there's going to be one less general to mess up your missions soon, I see." Sam said amused.

"Yep." Dante grinned happily now. "I better go brief them, you coming, guys? I'm going over the mission in the situation's room."

"Right behind you, Cuz." Dean said and then he and Sam followed Dante out to join the others for their mission briefing.

John and Jodi came in and looked relieved, too. John sat by his son while Adam's mom did a fey magic thing to make sure they both were okay for sure. Missouri came in and sat by Dorian and laughed.

"Hovering and overprotectiveness must be genetic." She teased and they shot her a look of annoyance in response. Only making her and Dorian laugh more though.

"Fine, we'll stop." John muttered and pulled his fiancée next to him on a sofa. "What's the mission, Dori?"

"We got some killings in the less savory parts of London, reminiscent of the Jack the Ripper ones. I did an EMF test and got a blip or two but nothing serious. So it's not a poltergeist but it trips the meter and human don't do that. Got three hookers so far, and two policemen. Some pimps are missing, too. The count is up to seven so far." She motioned for Adam to get the laptop ready and he did. Soon a slideshow was going at his pace and they watched as horrific picture after horrific pictures showed now. Stopping at one that was a close up, Dorian showed them the teeth marks and what looked like a claw mark on the throat. "That isn't a knife cut, I'm not buying it. And those were done with teeth, not tools! Like I wouldn't know teeth marks from hacksaw marks. They think I'm stupid! So that's it. I need a discreet check and the thing dead before it kills anymore. Can you do the case if I have to stay here for now?" She asked. She'd rather they did it now, before it struck again.

"What do you suspect?" Jodi asked and Dorian thought about it.

"I was going with Leviathan, they are nasty fuckers! They live in the pit but one must have gotten out. I checked with some supernatural contacts and they said a cage got cracked there and one might have gotten out." Dorian said then added. "You need a bone of saint, blood of a pure one, I figure that means angel or something, and some sprinkling of holy oil on it. There's a ritual to it but I'll be damned if I can translate it." She let Jodi look at it and she smiled.

"I got it. It's Gaelic, old faery runes. It says, 'caus du pei, ra mae ni, caus di nee'. Basically, 'see the evil, bind it to me, and cast it where it belongs'." Jodi said grinning. "It takes the thing you stab with it, binds it to the bone then you burn the bone and it returns to the pit and its cage." She shrugged. "Do the ritual then stab the bastard. But seriously, these things are hiders of the first level. They find humans and burrow into them. A human is doing this but I guarantee the thing inside them is coming out and doing the actual killings though. You have to find a person who gives of the same blips you picked up when you scanned the kill sites. They'll correspond to each other." Jodi explained and saw their look. "I fought one before, bastards are big, strong, and damn near impossible to kill without that bone, so we need it!"

"Your magic won't work?" Dorian asked worried.

"No, it bounces off it, the same goes for Missouri, your powers won't do shit either. John and Adam could damage it, wolves have a physical advantage but, honestly, they'll just come back if you don't use the bone. It's the only way to send it back to Hell." Jodi said and Dorian nodded.

"So, grave robbing?" John asked and Dorian nodded, chuckling. John shrugged. He knew a place with a holy shrine that had a priest's grave or two in it. He'd get the bone there. "Angel? And the holy oil?"

"I know a guy, he's an angel. In hiding. I could use his. _What?_ I have _friends_!" Dorian said and grinned. "He's shy so don't ask."

"Okay, we won't. You banging an angel or what?" Jodi teased and noticed Adam tense next to her. She'd asked on purpose. Her son was being slow on pursuing his obvious crush on the woman. He needed a dose of reality to spur him into action. Jodi thought. Boy was as stubborn as his father was sometimes!

"Nah, well, _used_ to. He's an ex. Not because of the Angel part but he's…complicated wouldn't be an understatement here. Let's just say we had…_issues_." Yeah, big ones! Dorian groaned in annoyance again. Gabriel was a force of nature she'd rather _never_ experience ever again, honestly!

They'd met in Spain on a case, she was saving a woman he was tormenting. Then they had fallen into bed for a week of fantastic sex and magically enhanced orgasms but…let's just say a little Gabriel goes a _long_ fucking _way_! Too much makes you want to castrate him with a rusty butter knife!

"I'll take care of the Angel blood part." She sighed and hated the thought. Wondering if he'd even show if she summoned him…"Bobby has the Holy Oil and John, you all get the bone."

"On it. You okay with the Angel? He won't hurt you, will he?" John asked worried.

"That won't be the problem where Gabe is concerned, trust me." Dorian growled spitefully. "It's the other way around really."

"Oh. Bad breakup?" Adam asked concerned. Would the angel hurt her?

"You could say that." Dorian said carefully choosing words. Trying to stab the man with his own sword certainly qualified as a bad breakup!

"Oh." Adam said going pale as he read that thought. She had tried to kill him!

"Okay, go, do it, you, too, Adam." Dorian sighed and eyed the far wall. "I got a portal to open."

They left and she began to draw the door then the sigils and took a deep breath, then said the spell and the doorway glowed. Stepping through it, she found herself in a room that resembled a dungeon with red velvet draped in places. Candles flickered everywhere. And in the middle of the room was a bed. A bed where one very muscled man fucked another less muscled man in the ass and they moaned from it; both clearly enjoying their activities.

She waited to speak and saw the blue eyed man on the bottom thrust back and cum hard with his lover working his dick while the other one impaled him over and over and came with a loud cry as well. The taller one soon fell onto the bed sated and cuddled the blue eyed man to him in a pleasant afterglow they apparently shared.

"Hello, Gabe." Dorian said nervously.

The men sat up quickly and the taller one looked pissed.

"I need your help. Yours, too, Cas." Dorian said. "You have an escaped Leviathan. And I need Angel blood."

"What!" was their joint shocked and angry replies to this announcement. Soon they calmed down and discussed it fairly calmly, even though Gabe was sure to keep his blade away from her reach the whole time.

"Only one got out but it's killing people in London. We're getting the bone and the holy oil but we need blood, too. Yours specifically, or his." Her eyes swept over the man that had taken the man she had been fairly sure she'd been falling in love with from her. One week of sex and he said he cared for her, wanted more with her. Then she comes in on him the next day fucking Cas! Yeah, she hadn't taken that well at all. Turns out, he'd been a couple with the angel for years and he was fucking around on Cas with her. That had been the _last_ straw…

Thus the' _trying to impale Gabriel with his own sword'_ incident began soon after that little truth came out.

Gabe asked Cas to get him a goblet from a table and he did. He glared at her and but still cut a wrist and dripped a goblet's worth in for her then handed her the goblet.

She bit a lip as he went to tell her to get the fuck out. "I'm sorry." She said quickly stilling the violent words instantly. "I was jealous and in love and to find out you were with someone else the whole damn time, I reacted badly. I…I see you love him now, did then, too. You said you cared for me and I…that's the past, I know that. I just want to say I'm sorry and I appreciate your help here. And…if you can forgive me for being a royal bitch in the past someday, I'd like to try to be friends with you guys again." She went to leave and mutter the ritual to open the door again.

"I already forgave you." Gabe said getting up to hug her then retreating to the bed again. "I thought you hated me for betraying you."

"I did, for a long time…but I'm over it now." Dorian said softly, nervous again.

"Then we're friends again." Gabe said with a nod, opening the door for her. "Call on us if you need anything, Dori."

"I will, Gabe. Thanks again." Dorian said then heard him say.

"Tether who holds the bone." Cas said softly and she turned quickly.

"Tether?" She asked confused.

"To something holy, sacred, or blessed. Something purgatory can't claim for itself." Cas explained eyes concerned then got up, poofing clothes on. Gabe got up and did the same.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Gabe demanded worried as Cas joined her now.

"Going with her. To tether." Cas said and Gabe sighed and with a weary eyeroll, joined them. "Purgatory can't claim me, can't claim what belongs to Heaven like me, so…I hold who stabs it and they stay here and Purgatory gets the Leviathan back." He looked at her now calmly. Angelically and pretty emotionless, too. "Otherwise the shockwave of killing it will drag the stabber in with the Leviathan and trap them in Purgatory with it."

"Fine, but I'm tethering, too. I won't lose you." Gabe ground out.

Dorian knew this was going to get complicated but had no choice. Going through the door, they were back in the blue room and several pairs of shocked eyes stared at the pair of Angels with her.

"Um, this is Gabriel and Cas. The angels I mentioned. It seems the killing of the thing has a side effect you should know about." Dorian said and then they told the wolves and them about the tethering idea.

"So basically he holds onto who stabs the thing, monster goes away and we don't go with it." John said and Cas nodded smiling.

"Yes, that is it." Cas said and waited patiently for more questions. He seemed to be able to do this for infinite amounts of time they quickly figured out. He was one very _very_ Angelic _damn_ Angel! Wow and _fuck_! And there were more, which he answered honestly, eyes calm the whole time. Dorian found herself wishing she could hate the man but found herself viewing him fondly instead. He had a certain charm about him, a quiet earnestness and down to Earth honesty, combined with an enthusiastic need to learn and do more for others. Angelic to the end. She thought bitterly. Finding herself liking the man more now, and her bitterness toward him evaporated quickly.

Gabriel was a different story, however. Full of nervous energy, eternally bored and eating sweets and clearly always _horny_! Not angelic at all but it seems he was!

The next morning they did the ritual and the bone was ready. Now they just needed the corresponding monster it went to. And Dorian had a plan for that, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"We got to go, the mission's on." Sam said going into the large room and hugging them goodbye. Dean did the same but both eyed the angels with suspicion. Well, Gabriel, that is. He seemed…_familiar_. Gabriel just smirked knowingly and waited to see if they figured out where they knew him from. He certainly wasn't going to fill them in if he didn't have to!

Being a tricksters tossing people from windows and killing them, and having fun tormenting frat boys wouldn't be the best confession to make right then. Gabriel thought and made sure to keep his mind hid from their querying psychic probes. "It was good to meet you, Gabriel, you, too, Cas." Dean said then added. "You do seem familiar though, as if we should know you."

"I have one of those faces." Gabriel grinned and they sighed, shrugging off that nagging Hunter feeling telling them to push this more and Gabe groaned internally at that damn radar of theirs. Damn Hunters with their finely tuned senses! Just as a real hunter could sense a deer in a thicket before it moved, these Hunters picked up on him faster than that even…they'd almost killed him last time! If he hadn't done the clone thing and tricked them, they would have. And now they knew him and, boy, didn't that just make life interesting for him, oh, my, yes! "Friends?" He offered and prayed they let it go.

"Sure, Gabriel, friends." Dean said with the same look in his eyes, appraising and intuition haunting those green eyes, the hazel one's too. Knowledge floating in them but vague and ungrasped. Hesitance as his radar was telling him something about this angel he needed to know right the fuck now! But he wrote it off as sensing the angelic stuff and soon left, still puzzled by the persistent feeling in his gut and mind about that Gabriel angel.

Gabriel decided then and there that it might be best to avoid the wolf and his mate for a while. They were too attuned to their hunter senses for his own good but caught the others with the same look and thought maybe the same should apply to them _all_ really….

There was something about him…they thought…something off. And _dangerous_ that they should figure out…

"Dorian…" John warned her. "Something about him is seriously messing with Dean and you know his instincts are _never_ wrong…"

"He's just a dick. That's all." Dorian said and Gabe looked at her of annoyance. "Well, you are!"

"I am…" Gabe said getting mad.

"Yeah, you are. A sneaky, lying, betraying, no good dick. But that's the past." Dorian said and groaned. She'd lost her temper again, damn it! He just…fuck, was like a kid in a control booth, pushing every button until he found the one that just pissed her off the _most_ then acted like it was an _accident_!

"I was with him and it was an open relationship then. You were the one I was cheating with! Not him on you. So stop thinking you were the betrayed person in this one. It was a week of sex not a marriage…it's not my fault you got attached to me, I never said we were exclusive!" Gabe shouted at her.

"Well, forgive me for assuming saying you cared for me and wanted more with me meant you might love me!" Dorian said angrily, going nose to nose with the man and they all ran from the room to let them hash it out.

"I said I cared about you but I never said I loved you. It's not my fault you read more into it! I also said I wanted more sex with you not more of a relationship! You read it wrong and you need to take the blame for that! I never snuck around on you or lied, and _definitely_ didn't betray you! You weren't listening and only heard what you damn well wanted to hear!" Gabriel shouted back and he saw her falter in her words, as if he'd got his point home. She went quiet now and went still for a bit.

He eyed her with worry then backed off, glad he'd left his sword with Cas in case this went badly…again!

Dorian sat down and thought back.

No, he hadn't said he loved her. She'd inferred it.

He'd wanted more but yeah, it could have been more sex…

And it was only a week. Not nearly enough time be love but…It had been for her.

They hadn't discussed just seeing each other…again she'd inferred.

Damn it!

"You're right. I inferred wrong. I'm sorry I said that. I'm sorry I tried to kill you. And I'm damn sorry I ever laid eyes on you again!" she said softly then went to leave. "I was in love with you, I really was. You were my first love and …I fucked up. I was stupid to care for you, I was a slut and you were…free to use me. I was nothing to you but a good time…I see that." She sighed. "I'm not ready to deal with this but I will be eventually. I want to be friends and get along but…you may have seen what we had as nothing but I saw it as more than that, I saw love. So…give me time and forgive me for anything I may say or do. I may act out but I just…need more time. I'm sorry I messed up and it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I was eighteen and got romantic ideas in my head that you could love me." She left now. "I need time but…I really am your friend, and want to work this out with us; just not right now."

And with that she was gone and he stared at the floor in confusion. Cas came over and hugged him as he cried. "We keep tearing each other up just by being around each other! How can we expect to be friends if we can't stop cutting each other up anytime we even try to get along?" Gabe cried.

"I know she likes you and wants to be friends. But her heart hurts when you're around. And she did love you, Gabe. And it shattered her world when she found us in bed together. That isn't fixed overnight. She's forgiven us but she needs time to heal it now. She just needs space, baby. Don't push her and it'll be fine and you'll be friends again someday." Cas said softly and he nodded.

"Let's just do this so we can leave. I don't want to be here anymore, Cas." Gabe said tired all of a sudden and wanting to run back home right then. "I'm going to our room that Bobby let us stay in, let me know when you need me." and with that he was gone, popping away sadly.

Cas eyed the room and sighed.

He wanted to go home, too. Dorian wasn't the only one that needed to heal this. Gabe did, too. And Cas wanted to fix the angel he loved but knew this wasn't his to fix. Only they could do that and right now, neither was willing to even try to.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian paced the street, the earpiece attached to the monitor in her bra blipping away. Searching for that matching set to tell her they'd found it. Sadly two days in and all she'd gotten was groped, propositioned, and several pimps asking who her boss was. "He's not coming." Dorian said and suddenly heard it…the matching set! "Wait, I found it! It's matching!" She whispered and got closer to the man.

"Hey, sugar. You up for a good time?" She asked and the man leered, nodding.

The blipping was driving her nuts as she tried to ignore it.

"How much?" He asked, a nice English accent and a polite enough face. The Leviathan really had chosen the perfect disguise! She thought.

"100 for my mouth, 200 for a touch and kink, and 500 for everything you could possibly want…" Dorian said hating her words but saying them anyway. A sexy smile cinched the deal and he nodded.

"Get in." The man said. "You got a place?" He asked.

Sure, she did. And there were people waiting for it to get there. "Sure, it's a couple blocks up."

And soon it had kissed her neck as it let her lead them to the bed. Where the mark was, and where Cas waited under cloaking beside it. He was reaching for her throat now and she prayed it was because he wanted to play a kink and not to try to eat her! Some time passed and she was pretty naked by now. The Monitor hidden under the bed. The earpiece shoved under with it.

Then it happened. Hell exploded in that little room. Adam grabbed her back as she tried to crawl off the bed, yanking her into his front as they fell to the floor. John grabbed the thing, holding it still as he could but it got away. Punching and kicking, he gave as good as he got, the creature fighting back with equal strength to his opponents, John flew into a wall and transformed instantly, a large black wolf four times the size of a man. Lunging at it, he tossed him to the bed and dug a massive claw into its chest. Once pinned by the wolf, she and Adam chanted the spell. And as Missouri was gripped by Cas and John was gripped by Gabriel, both held firm as she drove the bone deep into its chest. Suddenly shockwaves filled the room, and Jodi, Adam, and Dorian were grabbed to stand close to a tall Angel with scraggly hair. A naughty grin on his face. "Hello, Luvs, hold onto me, I'll tether you." The sexy English voice soothed them and they hugged him as the shockwaves flared around them. Then pulled back in again, and they felt it pulling at them. They didn't go anywhere as the waves ripped the Leviathan and its host apart, particle by particle. "Hold onto us!" Gabriel called and they did as told. "It can't pull you in if you are held to us. It's supposed to only pull the stabber in but it seems it takes everyone else, too." He said and held the wolf as it gradually took human form again, leaving a naked John in his arms. John didn't care, as long as he didn't let him go. He didn't want to end up in purgatory, too!

Soon they subsided and then they were on the ground, covered by the Angels as the room exploded around them. Glass flew everywhere and plaster fell on them, pieces of ceiling landing on top of them, and they felt like the world was falling down on top of them!

It was still finally and they felt the Angels push off the concrete from on top of them. Limping they helped the others up and healed them, then they dusted off and heard cops coming. "We should go." John advised. "We don't have cover set up for this shit."

No one was arguing here. So they slipped down the fire escape and fled into the darkness. Running to their cars, they drove back to the Nest, so the Angels could go home. And they could consider this damn case closed!

Taking an underground route there, they drove slow, threading their ways through the maze that Bobby had created. Then found themselves in another part of the garage under the Nest. Taking an elevator up and going to Bobby with the report. Letting him know how it had went.

"They tethered us with another Angel, Balthazar. He left from the garage just now. Said he had to go, he'd done his part." John reported smirking. "He didn't seem very angelic. He seemed more like Gabriel than Cas really."

"They always were the more lecherous of us." Cas said smiling. "Or Gabe was until he met me, then he decided he'd be better so I'd want to be with him. I refused to be with him at first. He was such a whore, I was turned off then he was nicer and, yeah, he fooled around but it was an open relationship then. Then he straightened up and we fell in love. Bal is the last lecherous one, I think. He's a great guy…just less angelic than most of us." Cas admitted wryly and kissed his lover proudly. "So sexy. And, may I say, you were so magnificent when you saved John…I might have to show you later just how magnificent you were to me…" He chuckled as Gabriel hugged him tight. "I love you, Gabe."

"I love you, too, Cas." Gabriel said then smiled softly into his lover's blue eyes. "So worth being a nicer angel to be able to be with you now."

"I think so, too. I could never be with you when you were…the way you were before. Not a whore but you killed people, baby! You did evil things and you were so damn close to evil and rebellion against Heaven! I couldn't be with you when you were doing that, I just couldn't. I'm sorry, I loved you but that wasn't who I was…I'd had to kill you if you'd done anymore than you had." Cas said quietly.

"I know that, and I don't blame you for that." Gabriel said. "It was change my ways or I'd lose you…and I couldn't lose you."

"I am so thankful you felt that way." Cas said happily. "Mine!"

"Yes, yours, I'm yours." Gabriel agreed. "You're mine, too."

"Yes, I am." Cas agreed.

"Killed people?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

They all eyed him with suspicion again and Gabriel sighed, nodding.

"Yes, I got a bit carried away with my powers and some wrong doers were my…favorite victims. Never innocents, I swear. I taught them lessons but some got killed. I'm an Angel, I didn't see it that way. I was fixing things and sometimes killing got that done. I was protecting, or so I thought. I was too wrapped up in my own success that I didn't see the harm I was doing or even stop to think if I should be doing it this way or not…Until Cas said he couldn't be with a murderer and traitor to Heaven then I had to look at myself and I saw he was right, I was being selfish. Not doing it right…not the way Angels, or even Archangels like me, are supposed to do it, were meant to. I was fucking up and didn't see it, until I almost lost Cas and then I had to rethink how I did things. I can do without the wrong power trips but I can't live without him. Eternity isn't worth living without him by my side." Gabe nodded. "I did bad things, yeah."

"He ran into you before, didn't he? Dean and Sam did." Bobby asked quietly, close to him so the others couldn't hear him, and saw Gabriel look afraid.

But he nodded.

Bobby considered this and then motioned for the others to be quiet as he spoke again. "You not like that anymore?" His hazel eyes bore into Gabriel's now. Demanding the truth still.

"No, I'm different now." Gabriel admitted, even though he did the Trickster stuff, he'd never let it kill anyone again. "I promise to be a better man for him."

"Well…seeing as you saved my people's lives, I'll give you one shot. Don't fuck it up or you will be the next thing we hunt, are we understanding each other?" Bobby said curtly and Gabriel saw he knew all about the college thing. Leaning in, Bobby whispered, "And I won't tell them you were the Trickster at the college and that they didn't kill you after all." He nodded at the Angel who nodded back in shame.

If they knew that, they'd hunt him, Gabriel thought to himself now. He'd liked these humans at that moment, especially Dean. He'd passed up getting laid, or so he'd thought so, to kill Gabriel and save the people. That was before he figured out Dean was gay and the sexy women really didn't do a thing for him at all. He'd read the guy wrong. He'd read as straight but with gay leanings but had actually been gay with a capital 'G'. And a three letter word to claim ownership over his body and mind. Sam. Just Sam! No, if a clone of Sam being wrapped in the silk sheets had been used by him…well, Dean would have taken the man over the 'saving the people' thing he had going on right then.

As it was, his powers had barely been enough to create a good enough clone to fool Dean into thinking it was actually the Trickster back then…

He soon found himself and Cas at the doorway to their Home again. Dorian came up and hugged him unexpectedly. "I'm sorry. For everything I said and did. Especially the sword thing…" She said and he nodded, tugging her chin up to look at him gently.

Her eyes were full of shame now.

"It's okay, we got confused and were unclear about our expectations for the sex thing we were doing. I should have been clearer, too." Gabriel said nodding, taking his share of the blame for his part in breaking her heart so badly. "I never meant to hurt you, or break your heart. I couldn't love you back, I already loved Cas…but I should have told you that up front. I didn't think it mattered since I thought it was just a sex thing. I'm sorry, too." He went to let Cas pull him back through but paused. "Call on me if you need help. I'll be your friend, and so will Cas. We'll help if you need it."

And with that he was gone.

Bobby came up and touched her shoulder gently. She turned in his arms and hugged him tight, burrowing her face into his chest, crying. Adam eyed her with worry and went to hold her but John tugged him behind him. "Let them be, Son. Now is not the time for declarations of your sort."

Adam wanted to tell her that he wanted her for his Mate. That he wanted to take her pain away and make her feel better. Wanted to wipe her tears away and fix it for her.

But he also knew his Dad was right. They weren't ready. Sure, there was lust between them, they'd be idiots not to feel and see that much. But not love, and while he did find himself falling in love with her, she wasn't nearly as ready as he was to be in love; so he had to back off and give her space. This wasn't some soft wolf girl who was besotted with him and easily swayed to be loved by him.

She was a strong and very sexual Dommes, a Dhampyre with a heart of gold and a yen for Supernatural men. Him especially. She needed more than lust to be his, for her heart to crave his love as much as his now began to crave hers. Sex was not enough to fix this, and so he had to leave her be. Until she found it in herself to be in love with him as well. Adam was already halfway there, a few days would find him all the way there, and he knew it.

She was a rare find, well worth waiting for. He thought. Adoring her already. Hating that her thing with Gabriel hurt her so much but saw she was healing already from it. He wasn't jealous of the Angel now, he felt a bit sorry for him really. Gabriel liked Dorian and wanted to be friends. Wanted to get along, that was it. He could tolerate that. He even liked the guy, too. The 'killing people' thing bugged him but they had killed for the same reasons so they had no reason to judge him for what they themselves did on a fairly daily basis really. He wasn't evil, he'd just been misguided and used his powers wrong. He did not fault the Angel for that. Angels had no conscience like humans did. Sure, they loved and cared about their charges but a conscience wasn't built into them as strongly as it was into people.

He couldn't be faulted for being what he was. He wasn't human, he wasn't strictly Angel and Adam sensed there was more than Angelicness to the man, but he was Angel, too.

Adam just hated seeing Dorian cry. Even over a past that was over and done with.

And thought maybe he'd flirt with her later, just to make her feel better and smile again; the way his flirting with her always did.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Adam and Dorian were seen off by Bobby a few months later. It had taken a while for the case to go to trial but with Rupert's testimony, Santori was going to the electric chair. Death sentence to be carried out soon. His people vowed revenge but she could handle revenge driven sidekicks, she was used to it. Adam had said he'd fight them with her. Both were safe from sniper bullets. They could get shot but they'd live.

Then kill and hunt down whoever had shot them. And watch out for the boss that took Santori's place in the Organization. It was a cycle but not her case anymore. Some other agent got that headache, she thought happily.

The explosion had got her reamed but then praised. A suspension of a month was served in Hawaii, where she tanned and drank herself into oblivion, that and molesting innocent cabin boys who just happened to need a nudge into kink at times. And some of the male guests left her room much less pure than they started out as. Not many fantasies were left unexplored, except for the fact that the person doing them with her was not the one she wanted to be doing them with her.

He was fifteen hundred miles away, pissing off the temporary bosses they kept assigning to the agency and who, coincidentally, kept quitting on them the next day. Not turning in reports when he was supposed to. Not answering his phone when she called. Not listening at briefings, briefings that Dorian ever had required him to attend in the first place. And most definitely not doing a damn thing they said, despite their threats to fire him.

Which always tended to get the same response. A quickly dialed phone and a pissed off Bobby at the other end. This was mostly what got them to quit in the end really.

So two weeks into her month long suspension, she found herself faced with begging bosses, pleading with her to come back to work. She was needed. Which she correctly translated into, "Your pet Protector is making our temps quit, get back here and control him!"

A few more days of making them beg, and she found herself heading into the office again and not seeing a biker looking man at the desk where he was supposed to be. "Where is Mr. Winchester?" she asked her secretary.

"He...took the day off." Stephanie said and fidgeted.

"Uh huh. Did he mention where he might be going?" Dorian asked so as to not upset her Submissive secretary. She was easily agitated, had been even more so since Adam started working there really. He had that effect on Submissives apparently. Then resolved to keep him away from them from now on, he was right…he really did have a bad effect on Submissives!

"He did mention a tavern to me only, Phil's something." Stephanie said blushing.

"Uh huh." She said as she walked off, knowing just where it was.

Soon she was outside of Phil's Tavern, eying Adam's Harley is disdain. Yes, he was here. Ugh! She thought rolling her eyes.

As she approached, her heels clattered on the hard floor and every eye undressed her in two seconds flat. The short black leather skirt and low cut blouse with laced up high heeled boots made her just that sexy, and she knew it.

"I'm not coming back in, so go fuck yourself. Get someone else to do it until you bring her back." Adam said taking a drink of beer.

"I don't have to fuck myself, I got plenty of volunteers for that one. Mostly in this bar, too." She hinted against his ear and gave a throaty and very sexual chuckle at the end of it. "Hello, Adam…"

He quickly turned with surprised eyes and hugged her. Then eyed the others jealously until they looked away. "Join me for a beer?" He offered.

"Might as well, you drove away my prospects, you jealous thing." Dorian said smiling, taking a sip of the beer he offered her. "So…what did you do to make them quit so fast? Not even you could drive anyone away that quickly, or at least I didn't think so…was one month of sexual paradise and absolute debauchery too much to ask, I haven't had a paid vacation in so long…"

"I was just my charming self, pretty much everything I do to you and worse. Seriously, they were wusses anyway. One even said I was a Neanderthal, I think that's means caveman, and tried to fire me, each one did really." Adam chuckled. "I just dialed Bobby and he talked to them, explained I didn't work for you guys. They pretty much quit after that. Oh, and I'm behind on my reports…I might need more face time with you, now that you're back to catch up on them with me." He winked at her cheerfully and grinned. "I missed you."

"I can tell." Dorian laughed. "You interrupted my sex time, you mean thing. I had most of the cabana boys corrupted and half the male guests. Not to mention, this was my first vacation in years, I was drunk all the damn time. I miss my whiskey…" She said sadly, and saw Adam order her a whiskey instead, grinning. Not regretting ruining her sex life in the least apparently. She pouted but it made her feel good to think he might have done that out of jealousy…and interest in her. "So, you coming back in now that I'm there…I got some files to deal with, constantly quitting temps don't do them well, you bastard…we could work on your reports and my files in my office for most of the night…I'll buy the supper and the alcohol." She held up her drink now, smiling seductively. "You don't mind whiskey, do you?"

"Not in the least, you sexy thing." Adam grinned and put his empty bottle down, slapping her leather clad ass happily, and ignoring her arched look at his action. "I wouldn't mind the overtime." Standing, he adjusted his pants over an erection he didn't bother to hide, eyes sweeping her body in the process. Letting her know the interest in her eyes was definitely mutual.

"Not that kind of overtime. We work together so no way is _that_ happening." Dorian said and brushed aside a fantasy of them fucking over her desk again, and on the floor, and the couch…okay, she thought. Clearly the sexual shit was not fading between them, it was only getting worse. Damn it! "Fine, I'm attracted but I have very good control."

"I'm your type." He teased as they walked out the door into the sunlight.

"Not my type at all." She denied, and even that tasted of a total lie, and she wasn't even a werewolf!

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that, gorgeous. Eventually we'll see who's right here." Adam said with confidence. Eyes laughing at her and not even bothering to hide that either. "Want a ride?"

Her naked on his lap riding his dick definitely sprang to mind now. Hurriedly she repressed it and groaned at his laughter. He'd seen that. Of course, he would. She thought in annoyance. "Stay out of my head!" she said heatedly.

"Can't help it if your mind keep screaming all the ways you want us to have sex." Adam said, "I just read the thoughts, you're the one having them." He shrugged and got on his bike, starting it up and winked. "You coming?"

Another fantasy came to mind and she ignored it, shot him a dirty look, and got on. "Shut up. We both know the sex thoughts aren't going away and we have to work together, so we can't act on them. That's all we will be, friends, not lovers!"

Okay, she lied to herself but not _well_. And her inner self was laughing at her, knowing better.

Adam seemed to agree with her inner self, since he laughed loudly as they settled her tightly against him, her totally ignoring the way the leather turned her on and how being pressed to his hard body seemed to make her very aroused beyond her normal range when he was around. By the time they got there, the rumble of the bike had given her an orgasm and she came on his seat, moaning softly, and he caught it, making the engine rev more and giving her a second one as it rubbed her nub again through her panties. Loving the sound of her cumming already, even if it was against her will.

Not even embarrassed he'd done it, flattered really that she liked him and the bike that much! He just let her calm down enough to pretend it hadn't happened and smiled. He really liked this woman. Adam thought. Chasing her was going to be fun.

And, as they got to her office, he saw she was totally in denial and in control of herself, so he let her be. Willing as she was to be with him, even at her most reluctant, he thought that he wanted all of her willing and loving him before they got that far. For now, he'd settle for her desiring him. They settled into different places. He took the couch and the table there in front of it, writing out and signing his reports like he was supposed to. Dorian at the desk, reading files and reports others had turned in and approving them. Both smiled and worked in comfortable silence.

"You up for Chinese?" Dorian asked blushing.

"Yeah, and some of that whiskey you bought." Adam agreed then added. "I won't try anything, Dorian, Wolf's Promise." He smiled softly. "I won't push the attraction. I get you can't want me, that's okay."

"Thanks." Dorian said softly, too. Regret there in her voice. Of all the men to fall for, to find herself unable to let go of her feelings for, it had to be a Winchester…had to be _Adam_. He had to be nice guy and sexy as sin on top of it. Even the lies didn't work now. She had to let him go. She had to try to get over him.

And then had to wonder why it felt like her heart was breaking when she decided to do just that? To let go of the hopes and possibilities of what they could have had together….to let go of the one man she'd found herself unable to be without. The one man she might…just might have loved someday.

A tear slipped out and bitterness took its place as she stared at her desk, letting it all go and made herself say. "Yeah, I don't want you. I can't, so I won't let myself."

And deep inside her, the part of her, the inner part of herself that did love him already, curled up in a ball and sobbed, its heart breaking in a way that Dorian wouldn't let herself do. Adam sighed as he read her pain and thoughts, considering that maybe the thing about staying out of her head was great advice.

His hopes dying of finding a Mate. He'd chosen her and he couldn't change that now, he knew that. Once chosen, always true. It was the way it worked for wolves. And it was true for him now. Hiding his own pain, he took his stack of reports he'd finished and sat them on her desk, not looking at her now. Not daring to, she wasn't his to pursue anymore.

"I'm not hungry all of a sudden. Sorry. See you in the morning…ma'am." Adam said quietly, unable to keep the pain from his voice. Walking out the door, he didn't even dare to look back. "Goodnight."

His heart breaking with every step he took away from her.

He let himself cry in the bathroom before he headed out, washing his face afterward.

Dorian watched him go, her eyes wet with tears, too. Wiping them away but finding more taking their place. Finally succumbing to sobs as she lay her head down on her desk. Letting him go that way was the hardest thing she'd ever done, it was for the best. She was sure of it. Well, mostly sure of it. A large part of her disagreed and still sobbed in a ball, its heart breaking because hers wouldn't. Knowing what she didn't let herself know.

That he was the One for her. And without him, she'd never feel love again.

See, she had chosen him for her Mate, too, but didn't know it. But the inner self of her did …and mourned that loss for her.

Xxxxxxxx

(prologue)

Days later…

Dorian lay in the man's arms, Robert? Roger? Something like that. Some guy from the bar, another faceless man to fuck; another one night stand.

Skinny, pale, nothing like…no, she wasn't going to say it. Not like _him_…

And as he thrust in again, she faked a moan, moved when she'd rather just leave.

Knowing she had to get over this feeling for him and this was how she did that…

But it _wasn't_ working!

Every day since their…_discussion_. She had no word for the most _painful_ moment of her _damn_ existence yet but, when she found it, that word _would_ apply to it.

Adam was quiet now and rarely smiled. Turned in his reports on time. Took the jobs given him. Was polite and well-mannered to everyone…and on the phone with Bobby a _lot_. She could tell he was thinking of leaving the agency…of leaving the pain between them behind him now.

Of leaving _her_!

Not that there was any '_Them'_ to consider, was there? Thanks to her decision to let it go for business sake. Maybe he should go…he'd be happier but part of her doubted it. She'd be happier…_right_?

_Lies_. More lies to chase the _hurt_ away.

Another man to take his place…not able to but she was trying.

She remembered his laughing eyes, his strong body against hers on the bike, the need for him…and came for the man that _wasn't_ him. Getting up and dressing without an acknowledgement or word to the man, she left. Getting in her own car, knowing it was rude to just walk out like that but…

He wasn't Adam.

No one ever could be.

Starting her car, she drove home and an ache filled her chest once again, as a tear slid from her eye.

At home, she checked her messages, catching one from him, sounding sad but business like, not like he used to be with her at all, no teasing to his tone. _'This is Adam Winchester, I'm in Philadelphia still, Senator Stefan is staying on for another day. No threats have shown up. Just checking in…ma'am.'_

She let her finger linger over the delete button and found herself unable to press it. His voice was on there, sad or not, it was his voice! She needed to hear that voice right now.

Whispering she was sexy.

That she was adorable when she was angry.

That he liked her outfit that day.

And maybe…just maybe…telling her he loved her…someday.

And holding her tight and making love to her…

All dreams she'd shattered for them both…

And dearly wished she could glue back together and have for herself now…

But, letting go meant letting go! She told herself.

But still left the message on her machine…

Telling herself she was just too tired to erase it.

Buying that lie as best she could.

And ignoring the bitter part of her that knew better.

xxxxxxxxxx


	4. Sam and Deans Case Foreign Objections

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or Bobby Singer, and most of the HSP agents, but I do own Dante Finch, Dorian Scaric, and the others.

**Warning****: Unrelated Sam/Dean, John/Jodi, Dante/Philippe, Abe/Ned, Dorian/Adam, well, so far, still working on the pairings here. Got a few more coming along very nicely, thank you. Sexual situations are in this storyline and most get graphic and smutty, bad language is involved. There are violent and sometimes disturbing scenes, even some with rape are depicted at times, so beware of that. Um, they take the worse cases so they get dirty sometimes, they don't fight fair, and often kill things, keep that in mind, too.**

They work for the HSP, super private agency ran by Bobby Singer. Agents or Hunters, whatever they might be called, they are definitely the best when dealing with the Supernatural threats!

**Plot:** Sam and Dean are on a case for Dante involving kids and families, and human trafficking. They have to wolf out and show their true selves to do so.

They find themselves working with a few men who seem like they could be their friends, some more than friends, too. They find a treasure amid all the filth they find and end up needing to decide if they are going to keep it for themselves in the end.

Abe is an abused boy and desperately needs someone to love him. Can these Winchester men be the ones to do that? Give him the home he lost and never thought to have again?

Read on to see if he can.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The men walked through the trees, signaling they'd found the targets. The others ran to see what they'd found.

"I see at least a dozen lookouts and several snipers, and close to six handlers. No victims, but I smell them." Dean said softly and the men looked at him funny, not because they didn't know what he was, which they did. Dante had told them before the mission. No, it was because they knew what he had to do, both of them had to do. "We can take out some the guards, create a distraction. You all do what the boss said."

"We're killing that general. You won't fight us on that?" A heavy bear of a man said and they shook their heads.

"No, we're just here to find the vic's, the rest is your baby. You call if you need us. We'll be in to help if you do. Use the ear mics; we'll still hear you in wolf form." Sam said softly as he undressed and shoved the uniform into the black bag, tying it to his arm. Dean did the same. Several men got hard from the view, even the straight ones looked at them in awe. Both wolfmen let it go, they were used to the sexual interest. They were hot men after all, no arrogance but a lot of honesty. Someone finally spoke. The Latin gorgeous one, Philippe or something, licking a lip nervously and unable to take his eyes from their bodies. Yep, that one was one of theirs, gay but hiding it. '_Don't Ask Don't Tell'_ was a terrible motto! Dean reflected and shrugged. "We're going in now. You all stay quiet and don't freak out when you see what we do. We are going to kill all we can but… would never harm you. We promise." His green eyes pleaded for them to understand. "These were _our_ orders, Phil."

"Got it. Maul and kill away. Make a path for us." Philippe said worried now. "Be careful! Dante will kill us if anything happens to you two."

"Nah, we'll be fine. Let's go, baby." Dean said and Sam nodded. Both men seemed to expand and grow wider, bodies changing from tall sexy men to even taller and more terrifying wolves in seconds. Biting back howls, they went to all fours and nodded to the men. The men gulped fearfully but nodded back. Three swipes from a powerful huge paw told them to give them three minutes. They nodded again and relaxed. The men were in there and they were on their side. They could live with this. Philippe, for one, found them even sexier this way; strangely enough.

If only they were single, he'd date them. Hell, he'd do a threesome if they'd agree to it which he was pretty sure they wouldn't, so he held his tongue. The wolves read his thoughts and looked at each other, then leaned in and swiped a tongue each on his cheeks, making him blush. Both nodding approval of his idea. Dean slipping him a wink before following Sam to edge of the tree line. Then, with a burst of power, they launched themselves into the air and landed square in the middle of the small army below. Then they began to hack and slash their way through them, clearing a path like they'd been ordered to for the humans. Sam sent up a howl, their signal. The humans ran down now, shooting as they went, keeping some off the wolves and themselves as they blew the front door off and busted in, guns blazing.

Sam and Dean slaughtered the evil men outside until they had them all then followed their noses to the victims. Women and children. No men. Women for whores and kids for profit and slave labor. _Bastards_! Then the wolves swore, slipping beside the building and changing back, using cloths to wipe the blood away and dressed in uniforms again. Then unlocked the cages that the victims were in and helped them up the hill, hiding them in the trees. Their eyes glowing as they guarded them with their own guns at the ready now.

Three bird whistles sounded then a pause came and then another whistle sounded. It was the men and they watched as they approached them now, slowly taking in their human forms again.

"So, want to shoot us now?" Dean said worried. "We don't hurt humans normally but Bobby and Dante said we had to. They would have betrayed us early to the others."

"What others?" Stan, another soldier approached. "This is the only place they had set up."

"No, there are three more, they were thinking of them. You give us a map and we'll show you where they are." Dean said and used a pen to mark a map they held out. Three places were marked now. "We have to go with you. This one is a whorehouse, we have to save them. This is a workhouse of sorts, the kids are there. This one is a weapons bunker. It needs blown up and then they will be gone from this country and these people can be safe again." His eyes got hard. "We may not be human but we revere humans. We respect and protect them. We are willing to kill the bad ones to save the good ones. You can't fight with us? Fine, stay with the people and we'll do it ourselves. If you can handle this and are willing to be friends and allies with us, follow us."

They got the people to the Evac site and they flew off, kicking up dust in their wake as the Helo took off.

They had twelve hours until it returned. They prayed they had the fights wrapped up by then. Venezuela was hot and humid and, _damn_, it was a horrible place to be a wolf. They sensed the wolf in the men here, some mystic roots of theirs probably. American roots were less mystic so…they didn't get sensed as much there; thank goodness.

"We'll fight human as long as we can but…will shift if needed." Dean promised. "We know it scared you. Sorry." He hadn't meant to scare them but they had been informed of what they were; so it wasn't that much of a shock honestly.

"Don't worry, fight however you want. We got your back." Johann spoke up and they looked at him curiously. Another hidden gay; that made four at last count. A swede if they weren't mistaken. Sexy accent, Sam thought. He had a thing for accents. Dean knew this already and thought it was cute.

"Well, let's get going. The first is almost an hour's walk away. I hate jungles! Give me woods and mountains, cool mountain air and streams…our Packlands are full of them. It is _so_ beautiful there." Dean's eyes got soft as he thought of their home; a home they hadn't seen in months since this case started. "You should visit it, if you get leaves or something, as friends of my Pack. If…if you'd like to…" He trailed off here nervously, biting a lip. "I just thought you'd like it, sorry."

"Sounds great actually." Philippe spoke up and they all nodded. They were walking now and talking to pass the time. "How many are in in your pack?"

"Close to fifty. Most are guards for our Nest but some stay back to protect our lands and home for us while we're gone. We stay there when not hunting or on cases for Bobby." Dean shrugged. "We like humans and stop bad wolves from hurting them. They eat their hearts; such a _gross_ habit, ugh!" His lips curled in disgust at the thought. "We prefer human food, mostly cooked. We hunt elk and such, but try to hunt less. It attracts attention we don't need sometimes if we aren't careful."

"We got a leave coming up, a month's worth. You all kid friendly or…" One asked and Sam chuckled.

"Of course, got pups of our own there. Bring the families, or lovers, wives, life partners, whatever you got…we need to socialize the pups with humans more anyway. Teach them why they should revere and protect you." Dean said and smiled at the thought. "They would like it if you visited but no weapons on our Packlands! No knives or anything. I will not tolerate my people hurt because someone gets spooked by werewolves." His green eyes glowed dangerously now and they flinched. "I _will_ kill you if you hurt them."

"We won't." Philippe said and touched his hand, daring to ask. Discreetly leaning in and whispering to Dean now. "Did you mean before that you would..." He sucked a lip nervously. "Would like to…_be_ with me…_both_ of you, a threesome sex thing?" He looked to see make sure he wasn't overheard. "You are _very_ sexy and I don't mind the wolf thing; I really don't." He sighed. "Just once would be fine, doesn't have to happen again."

"Yes, I meant it would be okay. We'd like to do a threesome thing with you. We're not looking for a relationship with you but the sex would be fun, and we're really good at it." Dean said chuckling and Philippe blushed red but then they got serious. "That's the whorehouse." Dean pointed down as they hid in more trees now. Not as many guards…not protected like the other had been. Good. He scented it and caught the scent of about seven human guards and lots of sex and fear. He _hated_ that smell. "How do you want to play it?" He waited for orders. They knew what they needed to do here more than the wolves did. Their only job was to save the people. Granted it wasn't a supernatural thing but it was a favor Dante had asked of Bobby and he'd loaned him the Wolves as a result. Dante needed their help so, with no missions looming at the moment, they'd agreed to help him however they could. Next time, though, they hoped he'd ask for help in a less humid place. The jungle was confusing and the people knew what they were. They kept waiting for one to try to kill them…but it never happened. They seemed to accept them here as friendly and welcomed them. Not afraid of werewolves. Dean thought and smiled. No wonder Thom and his Pack liked it here so much. The weather, however, sucked.

"We split teams. Take a wolf each if needed. We get the right building. You take the left." Philippe ordered and tensed. "Go." He ordered again and they crept down the hill, stalking behind the guards and killing them instantly with knives. Wiping them off, they checked every little room with each entrance covered in dingy cloth. All the women were terrified and cringed away. They found several younger girls, no more than twelve; also terrified and cringing. All were filthy and some were drugged. All were obviously well used sexually and abused, badly in need of help.

"Come with…" Dean began and scented a wolf. He motioned them to move on out and then turned to check out something on his own using his eyes and nose to search out the wolf he'd scented as he followed it to a small room, breaking the lock. There was a small boy of no more than fourteen, in half wolf form, feral and snarling, crouching on the floor and chained there. Bleeding from his anus and badly hurt. He should have healed by now…Dean thought and leaned closer, soft growls sounds from him, soothing the pup and the child stilled; going human now. Dean busted the chains on the lad and the boy launched himself at Dean, clinging and crying. Dean pulled his shirt from the bag and pressed it the boy's bottom, trying to stem the blood there, wiping his tears away and soothing him in the process as the youth cried out and whimpered in pain from it. Then he headed out to join the others, carrying the boy easily in his arms now, and was pissed. Sam was just as mad when he scented the pup and the damage he had done to him.

"He's like us, a wolf, but…they raped him and beat him. How could they…" Sam wondered what had happened but now was not the time to ask. "You got a keeper here?" He asked the boy. "A keeper is a human who raises a wolf pup as their own. They keep them safe and train them. He should not be alone like this; he is too young _not_ to have had a keeper." Sam explained to the humans and they nodded, worried for the boy, too.

"No…they killed her when she tried to stop them from taking me." The boy said holding him tighter. He yelped as Ned, the medic, cleansed his body and ass of blood, tenderly tending to his wounds. He put several pads of cloth in his crack then wrapped them in tight to stop the bleeding. The boy wept in humiliation at this but still said, "Thank you, Sir" to the kind man.

"It's Ned, son. Not sir. Call me Ned." Ned gently told the boy and the boy nodded; then hid his face in Dean's shoulder again.

"Sir?" Dean's head snapped up angrily. Was he…!

"They insisted I call them that when they…used me. I had to kneel for them." The boy was confused at Dean's rage. "Did I do something wrong? Should I be punished?" He gulped and tried to escape them now but was held firm as they bandaged his ribs. He tried to kneel but only cried out in pain against a broken ankle as he put his weight on it.

"No, no, _not_ wrong…not…you're just a _kid_! A _pup_! No one has a right to turn you into a Sub this _way_, no one!" Dean swore. "Did _they_…" He trailed off but he had to know, already calculating how far it was to the nearest Pack, to see if he was one of theirs. They could fix him if they were there. There was one about thirty miles from here, Elder Drummond's. They were good wolves like them; their Allies and Joined Pack with their own Pack. They would take care of him.

The boy nodded in shame and Dean got the idea. Lots of men had taken him, _mastered_ the child, _used_ him! _Fuck_! He growled then Sam touched him gently. "Go, Dean, take him to the other Pack, see if he's theirs. I'll go with them. Call me once the boy is settled. We'll be fine, don't worry." He kissed him gently. "He could die soon if you don't. He needs a doctor and surgery…the Pack will have that. He has liquid silver nitrate in his system. Once they leech it out, he should heal faster and shift the damage away on his own. Go, baby!"

"Fine, but be careful." Dean said softly then undressed, the child taking his clothes so obediently and with such sad eyes that he cursed himself. "Not a slave to me. I just need you to hold them. If you don't want to, Sam can…" He said gently and the boy shook his head.

"You saved me. I am _yours_." The child said firmly, a new strength to his voice that hadn't been there before. They all cringed at his words though. Ownership? The kid thought…oh _no_! No, no, no, no, _no_!

Dean took the clothes and put them in the bag again, tying it to his bicep and shifted. The boy climbed on and they took off at a run, taking him to the others and the rest of their group went to free the kids. Which didn't take long. The kids ran to their Moms and families and cried. Covered in drugs and dirt, so much of it that Sam had to keep brushing his nose to rid it of that smell. The others saw this and sighed. "We'll bathe nearby. There's a creek behind those buildings there." Stan said and patted his shoulder. "You smell the drugs on them."

"Worse than cum, worse than anything." Sam swore. "Such a smell, a cloying metallic scent, _evil_ smell!"

"I know. We feel the same way." Philippe said as they watched the building explode then they went to wash the people off, to rid the kids of the drugs on their skins. Many were high from them but their parents were taking care of them pretty well by now.

Then they blew up the weapons bunker and wiped out the rest of the troops with guns and claws. The people safely hidden nearby while they did it. Then headed to the Evac area to get them out of there. Philippe spoke rapid Spanish to the victims as they waited.

He asked where the men were. The fathers and older brothers.

He hated the answers.

Dead, all dead. Raiders had come to their villages, killed the men, kept the women and kids and took them. A year ago. All looked wore out and traumatized beyond endurance, eyes red and tearstained and bodies bruised and hurt. Survivors of their own personal wars. All the men wept inside for them. They would be tended to then returned to their villages to rebuild again. Hopefully free of threats this time.

Now they wondered where the boy had come from. Which village?

Dean came running back and shifted to human, naked and dressed quickly. The boy ran to Sam to hug him and cried. Dean looked broken and they rushed to see what was wrong.

"Gone, the Pack…they were just _gone_!" He gasped out. "No trace of them."

"That's _not_ possible! There were at least thirty in his Pack." Sam argued and the men came to listen. The people were on the Helo by now. It flew off and said it would be back in a few hours; twelve like before.

"It's true. I smelled humans and wolves, different ones than his, leaving the lands to the north. I'm going to help them." Dean said then looked at the boy worried. Johann reached out a hand and the boy slowly took it. Eyes apprehensive and scared but going to him anyway.

"I got three of my own. I'm good with kids. I'll watch him." Johann said and hugged the trembling boy. "Go, all of you. I'll wait here with him."

They all nodded and got ready, Sam shifted with Dean. Both were ready for battle as they led them to a jeep by the road. Dean shrugged in wolf form but they got it. He'd stolen it and drove here. Good man!

They followed the wolves as they got to the Packlands then followed the scents to a small camp nearby. Heavily armed and guarded, too. Dean tapped the ground and they got it. They go in wolfing and they go in shooting, free the others. They nodded in agreement and the wolves took off, rending and tearing as they landed in their midst. Some enemy wolves attacked them and they fought them off until they too were dead; the good wolves were still clawed up with deep bites in their backs and shoulders. Some on their necks. Stumbling as bullets hit them but did no real damage. The humans split in two groups, one helping the wolves when they saw them weakening under the attacks, and the others freeing the rest of the captured good wolves.

The leaders attacked the ones going after the captured good wolves and were mowed down in a hail of bullets for their troubles. The bad wolves went after them but silver knives and bullets killed them easily. They eventually found the cage and it was full of good wolves, really big ones like the boys. "We're friends. We came to help. Two wolves that you know are out there getting the humans while we get you out. _Don't_ hurt us…" The soldiers unlocked the door and stepped back, hoping they didn't kill them. Instead the good wolves rushed out in a blur of colored fur and soon had joined the Winchester wolves in fighting the humans and enemy wolves. Soon they were done and then they ran up the hill to safety.

The wolves shifted back, healing all damage but still cringed in pain for a bit, and immediately hugged the other two. "Dean, Sam, you came! _Why_ did you come? Thought you lived in America?" A white haired man said as he hugged them again.

"We do. Got our own Packlands now." Dean said proudly. "We came on a mission and, while we were on it, we found a young one, a pup." He explained their predicament. "I'm not a master, not of kids! Sure, Sam is my Sub and husband but _not_…what do I do? Are you missing a pup?" Dean asked hoping he was theirs.

"No, but we'll take him in." Thomas said then looked at the men. "I'm Thomas Drummond, Alpha for the Hidden Mountain Pack. You are welcome." He turned to Dean now and asked, "Where is the boy?" His eyes were worried.

"With a friend. He's a Sub now. Don't break that. It could damage him further, you know that." Dean argued. "You can't handle subs that way."

"We won't. Wouldn't be the first one we took in that felt that way. We are familiar with how to help them." Thom said gently. "You can't change one back from a submissive without breaking their minds and hearts." He explained to the men now. "You have to be gentle and accept them. Love them out of their bondage of pain. They don't lose the submission but…they can be happier and better adjusted."

They were approaching the man and boy by now. Dean saw the boy was happier and was glad. He'd been worried.

The child ran to Dean immediately and hugged him tight, forcing Dean to stay still until he let go. The boy eyed the group of wolves behind them and shook his head no. Even after they explained what was going on and Dean apologized and said he couldn't be his Master, he had Sam for that. The boy still shook his head 'No' even more.

"I don't need a master." The child spoke up in heavily accented English then and Dean looked confused. "I will find one someday. Earlier I just meant…I owe you my life…_Father_." Dean looked shocked now. "Not Master. Not with you. Or him. You are my Fathers now. My keepers, my _Alphas_. I will be your son."

"But…where is your own family?" Dean asked and tried to figure it out. "Thom?"

"My family was killed by soldiers years ago when I was a child, three or four years old, then Sofia, the woman next door took me in and raised me as her own. She knew I was wolf but didn't care. Raised me as human and wolf, loved me." The boy cried now and Dean gave in and hugged him, brushing him gently with his hand on his back and head. "Don't send me away, please! I want to stay with you."

"Um, I…" Dean stammered and the Pack backed off, smiling. "Thom?"

"The young one has decided. We cannot countermand his decision. If it had been a Master thing, we could have fixed it but…not this. He adopted you as his father. We dare not reject his decision. He is wolf; his Will is done this day." Thom said and hugged the men and the boy. "Be good, pup. Don't let what they did to you color how you view others. Not all men are evil, choose well. You are always welcome with us, to visit. All of you, even you humans. You aren't as bad as I thought you would be." He slipped a look at the human soldiers and waved now.

"Thom, I need a favor." Sam said then the older man stopped to listen. "There are some villages near you. Their men were killed, the women were whored out and their kids put to work in drug houses nearby. They will be returning to their homes soon. Could you help them? Protect them? They will need all the help they can get. Be nice to them, befriend them? A personal favor to us?" Sam asked worried about the humans they'd rescued. "We consider this a debt we'd owe you."

"No need. We are Allies, joined Packs, remember? This is all part of our bond with you. We'll watch over them and be friends to them." Thom said hugging Sam. "No debt, old friend. Just visit more, okay? We missed you guys."

"We'll try." Dean promised, stealing a hug as well. He picked up the Helo returning and said. "You should go. I hear them. We'll keep the boy." He looked at the boy and asked, "Well, if you're going to be our son, do you have a name?" Dean also asked Thom as he left. "You coming to the Pack meeting next month still, right? Bringing all the others?"

"Yes, we'll be there. We'll be bringing up some items as well, don't worry. Hope you don't mind. It just seems easier to deal with it all at once rather than bringing it up here and then having to bring it up there, too. Once is enough to do it all in." Thom agreed and, with a wave, they faded into the jungle and were gone. Dean missed his old friends but he knew they would see them again.

"I am Abraham." The boy said. "Abe. Abraham Lincoln Martinez. Now Winchester." He chuckled. "My father revered your American Presidents, said Lincoln was the greatest one you had. Wanted me to grow into the name and be like him someday. Said he was a great man who did great things, _good_ things. Said the name makes the man. Since the man must grow into his name." His accented voice was thick with emotion. "I promised to be a good man someday. I promised him as he died in my lap."

"You will be." Dean promised and Sam hugged the boy as well. "Our son, Sammy."

"Yes, he's a fine boy. Abe. I like that name." Sam said smiling, "We'll go straight to Bobby. He'll work it out for us. We can adopt you. The pack will love you, trust me." And he knew the handsome boy would fit in well with their wolf family. "You still willing to visit us?" He asked the other soldiers to see if they had changed their minds. "Bring your families! We have fresh air and lots of nature stuff. Plus, it's safe there if you're worried."

"We'll call to set up the visit, don't worry. We would love to see your home. I think Johann is going to miss the boy. He's taken a shine to him." Philippe said as the man and boy talked in a corner, laughing at times as they flew off. "Man loves kids. His partner and he have three, you know. _All_ boys."

"Oh." Dean chuckled and sighed. "Some case we get. Save a dozen or so people and come back with a son; some souvenir. Ever think a t-shirt would have been enough?" He laughed then went to change his son's bandage as it leaked through. The boy was kept awake for now in case he passed out from blood loss. They soon were on a carrier where the boy was taken care of. He had surgery to his bottom and was patched up. Put on bed rest for a bit. They figured the Pack would take care of him until they could be with him. Then the men flew off, after giving their numbers to the wolfmen and waving bye, saying they would see the pair soon. Then they called Dante to report in. After calling Bobby, of course.

"Got it." He said after hearing their report. "Leave out the slaughter and say you neutralized the threat and saved the people. Leave out the usual stuff and fluff it with details of how and what the men did to help you. That should please the bosses." Bobby said and laughed. "How's the boy?"

They had a son now. He could work out the adoption easily, he had connections. Poor kid was abused though, he'd need them…

"Take a bit of time off, we don't have a case right now so I'll call and send a copter if I need you." Bobby said. "He okay?"

"Traumatized but seems to be taking it well. He's having nightmares and day terrors, got the whole _'don't touch me'_ thing going on but otherwise he's adapting." Dean said sadly. "Shrink says he'll get better; it's the memory of what happened that's causing them. She's going to keep seeing him and recommends group therapy. We'll be sure he gets it." He went quiet. "He's a Sub now. But he is comfortable with that, so he's probably gay, too. So we just have to support his decisions and hope he picks a good Master someday."

"I'm sure you can help him find one when he's ready." Bobby said and sounded proud of them. Dean was a Master and Sam his Sub. They understood which were good and which were bad. They'd be able to make sure he turned out okay. "Your Dad and Jodi are waiting at the Packlands, talking a wedding…_finally_. Been living together how long now and finally got around to it. Oh, and Adam is working well with Dorian. Still helping on that taskforce she has going. He was ready to do field work with us but I thought he needed more time dealing with the other agencies first. Plus, Dorian needs the help."

"How is Adam?" Dean asked. Adam was a hard customer and a tough individual. A good wolf but, with him being part fey, he had erratic moments. Being a wolf with faery powers was not a good combination under any circumstances but being an Alpha and a bit reckless in temperament didn't make it any easier a mix for him. Sure, they were a close family and loved each other, would die for each other but…they worried his temper could make his powers do something stupid without him meaning them to.

"We worked on that and he seems more controlled than before. We worked on him using his powers and he is good with them now; knows when to use them and when not to. He's doing fine. I wouldn't have sent him if I wasn't sure, I swear." Bobby promised. Adam was…headstrong wasn't too strong a word, hell, sometimes it wasn't strong _enough_ of a word. Obstinate and stubborn, quick tempered and passionate were apt descriptions, too. The youngest Winchester was like his father, John, and that temper was a _nasty_ thing to behold. Even without the Fey powers and Wolf stuff to back them up!

The Dhampyre would be able to keep working with him. He was sure of it.

"Report to Dante. Tell him everything. He'll edit it appropriately. Then head home with your son, get him comfortable. John will want to meet his new grandson. He's going to be so proud. Don't worry about the adoption. I'll have it done for you in a few days." Bobby said then they talked some more and hung up.

Then they called Dante.

"Hey, cuz, you up?" Sam teased and heard a woman's voice. They had long adopted him as their family and part of their Pack. The last Phoenix in existence, the fiery man who also held a fiery bird deity of great power integrated inside his blood and cells. Dante Finch was the last of the Phoenixes. They and the others kept his secret. Immortal man and demon, too. To them, he was their cousin of sorts, Bobby's _real_ son. Adopted into their Pack from birth. Like Abe now. They were not told of his mother but they assumed she was a Phoenix that Bobby had been with and something had happened to. Bobby didn't treat women like they were disposable but his son did. Something that annoyed Bobby to no end, always telling him he needed to treat them better. Dante didn't listen well. Granted he treated men the same way so he was an equal opportunity scoundrel really. He went through men as well as women like water.

"Get up, get out. I gotta go." Dante said to her and they laughed as the woman cussed at him. Hearing '_bastard'_ in there somewhere. "Yes, I _am_. Now _go_." Dante said and they heard a door slam. "Now report, got paper ready."

They told him everything and he laughed. "A son, huh?" He shook his head and walked to the bathroom, not bothering to dress. "And when do I get to meet my newest family member?" He reached over to turn on the water and groaned. "That is the last time I let a woman use a toy on me unless it is Dorian, bitches had no clue how to use it. Ow!" He muttered and stroked his ass soothingly.

"Oh, _toy_?" Sam teased. "Trying the kinky?" He laughed at his cousin's discomfort. He'd laughed at theirs enough over the years.

"_No! _Just a dildo thing." Dante groaned as he sank into the hot water and sighed in relief. "I'm not _even_ the kinkiest in our family. That would be a draw between you and Dorian. How the hell did her family line cross yours again?"

He knew she was their real cousin but not how.

He got out of the tub now and clad only in a huge towel, he went to prepare breakfast. Soon it was ready and he sat down to eat; listening to them and enjoying the sun lighting the kitchen through the skylight.

"A Scaric married a Campbell then one of their kids married a Winchester and that makes her a distant cousin." Dean explained. "We're doing a family get together to introduce him to our family. For the whole weekend, can you come? Dad's getting married, too. Jodi finally said yes. They want to talk wedding plans with the family."

"Of course! When do I need to be there?" Dante said and laughed, a son, those two with a son, wow! "When did you get a son? _Seriously_?!" He bit into a bacon strip and cringed, didn't cook it long enough, yuck! Easily cured though. He thought as he used a whisper of Pheonix power to cook it longer and then tried it, and found it perfect. "He a wolf, too?"

"Yes, we kind of got adopted by _him_ actually. He was taken in and made a Sub by some bad men. He's only a kid, Cuz. He's Subbed now but _still_…he deserves a family. His keeper was killed and he was taken. He's been whored out but we're trying to help him. Could use you and Dori on this. He needs someone who understands this stuff more. You and her got some psychology skills, maybe you'd talk to him?" Sam asked and Dante shrugged.

"How badly was he hurt…mentally I mean?" Dante said with a low growl to his voice. A kid, some bastard had raped and subbed a child! _Sick_ bastard!

"Really _badly_ to be honest but he seems calm enough for the most part. Has the usual rape issues though. Nightmares, terrors, and he doesn't let anyone but us and some others touch him. We're being really careful around him for the moment. Not sure how long he was…_used_…that way but it could have been months, maybe longer. He was pretty vague on that one. We don't want to push him too hard right now but he could use an Uncle to maybe spend time with…" Dean put in and Dante chuckled, nodding into the phone. "He might open up to you more. We need your help with this, please help us?"

"Sure thing, I could head out tonight. Head to the Packlands, spend some time with you all. See how I can help him." Dante said eying his flat and deciding they needed him more than he needed to be at work right now. He had vacation time coming up anyway, close to a month's worth…he'd just take some of it now. And it was the weekend so he had the free time on top of the vacation time. "Could stay a week or two if you'd like." Dante tied the towel tighter as he set out to dress finally then pack. "I'll take my private jet, be there in a few hours. Can you meet me there at the airport? I've only been to the Packlands a few times, and I always get lost if I go on my own." Yeah, six hours lost in the woody labyrinth they called _backroads_ had been a real killer on his mood last time!

Dante was rich. _Billionaire_ rich, but that was a secret his family kept between themselves. He supplied most of the funding for the Nest, as a matter of fact. The CIA knew he was rich and it was documented but they also kept it private; top secret. Dante may not have needed them or their cheap paychecks but they sure needed _him_ and his _skills_; man had a talent at the job and they damn well knew it, _too_! So they'd reached a compromise when he'd joined the bureau. They hide his wealth and stay away from that part of his life and he'd work for them. A rather good bargain. Bobby and them all knew. But Dante loved working for them so no one pushed it too hard.

"Sure, we're headed home now. Got a lift straight there. So call when you are near and which airport you'll be at. We'll pick you up." Dean agreed as the copter landed and they got out, waving them off. And then headed toward their car to get home. "He's a great kid, you'll like him." He was a good kid and Dean loved him already. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, come on, _Dad_. I'm hungry." Abe playfully complained, blushing. "Is he nice? Uncle Dante?" He whispered to Sam.

"Yes, he's a good guy. You guys will get along fine. He's like us, but different. He's a Pheonix, the last one really." Sam whispered back.

"What's a Pheonix?" Abe asked curiously and Sam explained it while Dean talked to Dante on the phone for a bit longer. Then he hung up and joined them in the car. "He's a fiery bird?" Abe asked and they shook their heads.

"No, he's a person whose body and blood are infused with the essence of a fiery Pheonix deity. It's infused in his DNA. He's a man though, Immortal, but a great man." Dean reassured him. "Trust me, everyone likes Dante. He's just has a thing that attracts people to him. Charisma, charm, that kind of thing. That and he's the sexiest thing next to my Sammy here on two damn legs! But that's neither here nor there." Dean laughed at Sam's look and shrugged. "It's true, he is! Hopefully, he'll find someone soon to settle down with. Bobby is getting really tired of his manwhore ways."

"So he messes around a lot?" Abe asked smiling. He did sound fun…a _fun_ Uncle. He'd definitely like to meet him _now_!

"No, that's like saying a sex addict sometimes has a little sex. Dante is…well, walking, talking, living porn and sex encased in the tightest leather you've ever seen and _twice_ as commit-phobic is not an inaccurate description really. He goes through others like water. But to us, he's a fantastic guy and a good cousin. He's Bobby's son. We told you that before, remember?" Sam said and sighed.

"Yeah, he sounds like…_something_." Abe laughed and they smiled fondly at him.

"You wouldn't be wrong." Sam agreed and ruffled the kid's hair lovingly. They were out of the city now and Dean was looking for their turn off. "Hold on, son. It gets bumpy from here on out." And Abe groaned as they hit the first bump hard and Dean had them on the dirt roads now. They were a labyrinth and only with the wolves' guidance could anyone actually find them in it. The weird maze of back roads kept others away and they were better protected that way, too.

"How do you find your way through?" Abe asked, they were only on their third turn and he was already confused.

"We helped form these roads years ago, so we know exactly where to go on them. So do our Pack and family. You will, too. We'll teach you." Dean said pulling up to a large gate and beeped three times then twice after pausing. As if on cue, they opened and they were driving up a road into a compound of sorts, but with woods and nature all around it. A large log cabin stood nearby, three floors and huge. "We live there." He pointed to the house and smiled proudly. "When we get in, feel free to choose a room. They are all furnished but we'll get yours decorated later, if you want. And we are a large Pack so try not to freak, okay? If you see a dark haired couple coming toward you, those are your grandparents. One is my Dad, a wolf and my Beta, and the other is my mother, a fey. They mean you no harm. They're going to _love_ you. I think they were worried they'd _never_ get grandkids." Dean said in a conspiratorial tone. "Be nice to them, okay?"

"I will. I'm really looking forward to seeing them. Don't have many memories of my own family so…it will be nice to have one." Abe said and smiled. He saw the couple running to meet them now and got out when the car stopped. They didn't force a hug on him but they did smile and look at him with welcome and love. "I can't touch right now but…someday I will, okay?" Abe asked. Feeling embarrassed about his touch compulsion now. He looked up expecting them to be hurt but saw they were only happy to see him still. This relaxed him and he smiled at them finally.

"Come, let us show you the house and you can get your room. Boys, bring in the bags, okay?" John said and they nodded, waving them off. Then went to unload the car, glad the grandparents had time with the kid. Then the phone rang.

"Yeah." Dean said. It was Bobby's number so there was no need for any other greeting really. He listened and smiled, nodding. "When are you going to be here?" He listened and then nodded. "Sure, he said he was coming anyway, picking you all up won't put him too much off schedule." He listened and got quiet. "Everyone? _Seriously_?" He was surprised and Sam's ears perked up. "No, not a problem. A week off won't hurt anything. What about their cases?" He asked and listened again. "Oh, okay. No, we can go meet you in a few hours. Uh huh, the private hangar. Yeah, do we need to call him or…" He listened again and nodded. "Got it. Call when you're here. We'll be there about six waiting for you."

He paused to listen and held up a finger to still Sam's questions. "Outside the hangar, yeah. Oh, we got enough cars, not a problem." He listened and chuckled. "Yeah, see you then, sir. Well, you are old and old folks have earned their 'sir's." Then he laughed and stopped suddenly. "Just calling it how I see it. Get your asses here, old man. We got a wedding to plan and you need to meet your newest nephew." He smiled now and sighed. "Yeah, bye, be careful."

Then hung up and shook his head. "He called Dorian in to come by for Abe. She has social worker skills and that degree in it, so she might be a help. Adam is coming, too, he's working with her now. Most of the others have finished their cases, too. He's closing the Nest for a week so they are all coming, too, and Dante is picking them all up from their locations now. So they should all be here by midnight." He sighed as the phone rang again and tossed it to Sam. "Anymore guests come after this, you make up their beds yourself. I have to go get this luggage in and some rooms to get ready." And with that, he walked off with the luggage over his shoulders and wheeling behind him.

"Hello?" Sam said and laughed. It was Johann. Then he listened further and sighed, face palming himself. "No, we said you could visit. Yeah, this weekend is fine. When will you be here?" He wrote it down and asked. "The others with you?" Then he rolled his eyes and looked at the house, suddenly glad it was three stories; they would be needing it this weekend. Stuffed to gills was an apt description here. "Okay, we'll be there anyway, picking up others, too. How many are there, counting the team members?" He listened then nodded. "Uh huh. No, we got the room, glad they could come. Yeah, families are more than welcome. Yeah, we'll see you then. Bye." Then he hung up.

Then headed in to do up some rooms of his own. Enough for the seven team members and several family members. Johann and his life partner had their kids, all three of them teens, Philippe was single but gay and so was Ned. Stan was married to a woman who was pregnant. Lucas and Trevor were single fathers, their wives either died or left by then, and were straight. Alexei was single but they weren't sure of his orientation yet their sense from before was that he was bi. And single. So Sam divvied up the rooms into seven for the grownups, three for the teens. Lucas and Trevor had younger kids, no more than seven or eight so they could bunk with their fathers. Ten rooms and they still needed to go to the airport to pick them up.

He called over Cedric and had him get the vans ready, three of them at least. That should hold everyone. Sam thought and then headed in. And several hours later, and with everyone's help, they had the rooms ready and a large meal ready for everyone.

Then they headed to the airport to pick up the visitors. Three vans should hold twenty people. He reasoned then laughed as another wolf called to say they were sending a fourth one, for the luggage or spill over. And they split ways. Half went for those coming off flights and the other half headed to the hangar to wait for Dante to bring the others along in his plane.

Three hours later, they finally had collected everyone. Sam and John collected the ones from their planes and were laughing as three tall teens came out with some kids on their shoulders, two of the cutest little girls they had _ever_ seen! The team members followed, grinning widely in hiking boots, jeans and button up shirts. They approved. It's amazing how often that if one mentions woods and nature, how many idiots choose to wear sneakers and shorts. Poison ivy followed those idiots around until it found them and they came in whining about it later. Everyone was very friendly and seemed to get along well with each other. A few questions later, they found out they had BBQ's a lot and such and the families were really quite close, like the men themselves.

Then they joined Dean as they met Dante's plane, waited for the others to come out. Soon enough, they came down. Bobby, followed by Ellen, with Rufus and Missouri in tow. Dante followed with a grin and ran to his cousin, hugging them both happily and they hugged him back. "Missed you guys!" He said softly when he released them. "You look good, marriage agrees with you two. No problems, sure I can't steal Sam away yet?" He teased and eyed Sam with a leer then laughed at Dean's glare. "Such a sexy man and that ass…whoo! So lucky he saw you first, Sam!" Dean growled at Dante who managed a fairly good growl back and they shrugged, chuckling.

"You dated my Dad?" Abe asked and Dante looked at him with a considering look, eyes gentle as he looked at the boy.

"No, just teasing my cousin." Dante chuckled. "It's an old Joke between us. Just kidding him." Abe relaxed now. Dante noticed and smiled. "You must be Abe. I'm Dante Finch. Cousin of sorts or Uncle, however you prefer to address me. We got your back now, so don't worry about a thing." He held out a hand rather than hugging him. Then relaxed some when Abe slowly took it and gave it a small shake back. Easing him into touching again without forcing it on him. Dante thought. He looked…like a walking billboard for abuse was a good description here. He was bruised all over where Dante could tell, his lip was bleeding again and he frowned. "Why haven't you healed yet? Dean, why isn't he healing!" He nodded to the cuts and bruises.

"They dosed him with him with Silver Nitrate. Until he burns it up, he won't heal fast at all." Dean said sadly.

"No problem, I can do that part. If I can touch you, is that okay?" Dante asked and the boy looked to Dean.

"You can trust him. Pheonixes have healing powers." Dean reassured him and then Abe nodded, letting Dante touch his head and chest, and golden light came from Dante, flowing along his arms to his hands and into Abe now. Abe gasped as warmth flooded him and his eyes closed in pleasure as the power sought out every injury and healed them for him while destroying the Silver Nitrate at the same time. Then he watched the golden glow recede back into his Uncle and Dante removed his hand, surveying the damage. "That should have got everything. How do you feel, Abe?" He was concerned and wanted to be sure he was okay.

"I feel great actually. Don't hurt anywhere now, especially in my bottom. Feels fine again. Thank you." Abe said and wanted to hug the man but merely nodded to him though, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'd hug you but…give me time to work up to it again?" He asked the gorgeous man and Dante smiled, nodding.

"Take your time, Abe. I'm visiting for a while. Not to worry." Dante said then sighed as a hand touched his ass. "Dorian."

"Dante." She purred and groped him hard, and he yelped. "Using toys again I heard…without me, shame on you. It should hurt, you know most of those bimbos you sleep with have no clue how to properly use a toy on you." Then she laughed and he joined her, giving her a hug.

"Sexy cousin, how are you?" He asked and she shrugged. "Abe, this is Dorian Scaric, your cousin or aunt. You decide on the title. She's here to meet you, like I am."

"Hello." Abe said smiling and hesitated at touching, but shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Abe. Welcome to the family." She smiled at him now. Then saw Sam motion for the boy to join them in their van and he ran to his Dad with a wave back to them.

"Handsome kid." Dorian commented. "He's so hurt. He's going to need a lot of help, Cuz."

"Yeah, but I'm willing to try. You?" Dante said and looked at her thoughtfully. "Missed you, Dori."

"Missed you, too." Dorian smiled then nodded. "I'll try, too."

"Good." Dante said. "You decided to leave Interpol and join me at the CIA yet?" He laughed at her look and she punched his arm.

"No, you don't pay _nearly_ well enough." Dorian teased back.

"But the fringe benefits would be worth it." Dante offered in mock seduction, then leaned in. "I'll be your love slave."

"Uh, _no_. Getting kicked out of bed at three in the morning is a horrible fringe benefit and, by the way, love slaves are _obedient_ and submissive. Two things you are neither of. But a quick bondage and pain scene, sure. I'm up for it later." She said and laughed as he blushed at that idea, a million painful ideas dancing in his head like sugarplums at Christmas time. "Such a pain freak! Sneaky thing."

"Yeah, I like it and so do you." Dante teased as he joined them in the van now. "Oh, we're their cousins, Dante Finch and she's Dorian Scaric." He said holding out a hand to greet them and they nodded, all mostly hard. He noticed. '_Don't Ask, Don't Tell'_ my foot ! Dante laughed and let it go. He got that response a lot and adjusted the leather pants some.

"Johann Fredericks, and this is my life partner, Clive Billets. Our three sons, Leo, Marcus, and Sven." The blonde swede said and Dante and them shook hands.

"Philippe Mantegnia. It's just me. I'm single…and _very_ interested." He leered and Dante chuckled.

"So am _I_." Dante leered back at the sexy latino.

"We'll see how that goes then." Philippe said and licked a lip to indicate his interest as he surveyed Dante's package. "I like what I see so far."

"_Hmmm_." Dante said and checked him out as Philippe quickly slid in to sit next to him, with Dorian on his other side.

"Hey, don't hog the sexy latino." Dorian said and asked. "You bi?" She waited for his response and Philippe laughed.

"No, I'm on their team." Philippe said looking at Dean and them. "Got a threesome arranged but…I could work in time for a nice twosome if you're up for it this weekend, gorgeous man. Want to share my room? I don't snore." Then he laughed and added, "But then again, I don't really intend for us to _sleep_ enough to find out if I snore or not, if you want to join me. No strings, honest. A little fling now and then can be fun."

"Not looking for a relationship or Mr. Right?" Dante said tempted to take him up on it. A weekend of sex with the sexy latino did sound…_interesting_.

"Hell, no! Relationships are for guys like them, love types. Me, I'm more of a '_fuck'_ type. And there is no Mr. Rights. However, there is a '_yeah, right there'_ type and a '_do you so right!_' type. I'm _both_ so feel free to try it." He winked at Dante and Dante appeared to consider it.

"Just for a couple days, no puppy dog eyes or holding hands, or cuddling, or _any_ of that…? No needing to spend the days with me afterward?" Dante asked.

"Nah, I'm playing with them this weekend, too. So, no, just sex and lots of orgasms…you up for it, gorgeous?" Philippe raised a sexy brow that got Dante hard immediately.

"Yeah, we'll do a room. No strings, just sex, and only for a few days. Oh, and you should check out the werewolves if you are looking for a sex thing. Some of them are the same way. Just sex for them, too." Dante offered. "I intend to look into it. You should, too. So much sex and so many orgasms, so many lovers and so little time to fuck them in. Ahh, this is going to be so _fun_!" He said gleefully in whispers, like most of that conversation, so it wouldn't reach the teens in the back.

"Yeah, it does sound sublime!" Philippe agreed and they laughed, shaking hands in agreement. Dorian face palmed herself in shame for the man whore that was her cousin and his new fuck buddy. Such a _bad_ mixture, those two!

Bobby pointedly ignored his son's behavior. He knew saying something would do no good. Besides, he suspected Abe might end up being his only nephew and that 'Grandpa' was a word he'd _never_ hear. Dorian, for all her objections, was just as bad as Dante in the whore department. Yet, with Adam, he noticed a spark there whenever their eyes met but said nothing. It was early yet for them to like each other. The interest he saw was enough for now, a good start for them really. The wolves themselves rode with the luggage; the ones that had been guarding the Nest. There was no need for them to be there if no one else was so they'd come home with them.

Dorian whispered to Bobby now. "I need to talk to you later, Okay, _Hermes_?" She winked at him and he gulped nervously, nodding. Eyes ahead, he controlled his thoughts. She knew, how could she….he'd hidden it so well!

"Trevor Morgan." Trevor said and greeted everyone.

"Ned Richardson." Ned said and said hi.

"Stan Parker, my wife Julie." Stan said and they were greeted warmly, his wife was barely showing but they could tell.

"Lucas Reven." Lucas said and smiled. Kissing Dorian's hand and whispered. "If you don't mind a single father, I'd love to join you later in bed. Such a waste of a beautiful woman on guys like them."

"Yeah, we'll do that." Dorian said excited now. He was attractive, too. In a dark and dangerous '_bad boy'_ kind of way. Not good for a relationship but damn good for relieving the sexual tension though….yeah, they were going to do _that_!

"Alexei Petrovich." The handsome Russian said taking her hand as well. "A lady like you is worth more than gold. So _beautiful!"_

Ding, ding, ding! Went the bell in Dorian's head, and threesome scenes streamed through her brain now. If only she could talk that handsome Russian into joining them later. Hmmm, she'd figure out how later. But settled for being sat between them like a Dorian sandwich with a side of gorgeous bread on each side to keep her warm. The littlest were in car seats in the very back seat. Locked in safely with wolves on each side of them; just in case.

Adam rode with his brothers in the other van but if he had known her thoughts, he'd have been annoyed. He was drawn to that Dhampyre and she to him. But neither was eager to rush into it and so they were dancing, as the wolves put it. Courting was what humans called it. Neither were words Dorian would want to know he was even thinking but yet he was. His hazel eyes dancing with mirth as he joked with his brothers about his '_obsession'_ with the woman in question.

"So, you approached her yet?" Dean asked, his brother was interested but…"Dorian isn't one to settle down, bro. She likes to play the field and loves…_variety_." He warned him. "Not to put her down but she and Dante are very similar in some ways. You should go slow with this."

"You mean she might choose lovers this weekend and have sex?" Adam said and they nodded, eyes communicating silently with each other again and annoying the big man even more. "So she has sex, I don't own her. I have my own…plans." He didn't have any but he wasn't telling them that. He didn't really know how he felt about her but he damn sure was bugged by her having sex with someone else…not that he'd admit _that_ either.

"Bro, forgive us, but…back-to-back football games and beer do not constitute _plans_." Dean drawled. "Get a few females together, they like you enough. Get laid."

"I can get _myself_ laid when I want to, thank you _very_ much." Adam said coolly and they laughed.

"You can but you won't." Sam teased and laughed again.

"Is she even aware you are a virgin?" Dean asked and Adam looked away hastily.

"No shame in waiting for the right Mate, Dean. I'm no whore like our cousin." Adam said gruffly but with love. He knew under Dante's whoring ways there was a good person who took care of his family and loved others deeply. But if you weren't close to him, he'd use you and throw you away like yesterday's garbage. "And, no, I do not advertise my virginity, _especially_ to her." He looked away and sighed. "She gets laid, she gets laid. It's not my business."

"Adam…" John began to say but a harsh look from Adam hushed his father. Adam wasn't talking about this anymore and they all knew it now. He liked that woman and damned if he didn't have the nerve to approach her about it. "Well, stubborn ass, let me say one thing then. If she does and you flip out, I promise I will kick your ass for you if you hurt or scare our guests with that temper of yours! I will not tolerate your bad temper to harm them or upset them, especially those girls of theirs or the ones in our Pack. You will be respectful, despite your bad temper and jealousy, am I making myself _clear?"_ John threatened and saw Adam bow his head in response.

"Yes, Dad." Adam said sadly and John added one thing, very gently.

"This is your own fault, son. No one else's. You should have told her you liked her before this." John said firmly but eyed his son with loving eyes. "Even if she gets laid, don't give up on her. Wait for another chance, okay? Find the courage to tell her someday."

"I will. If she finds someone, good for her." Adam said and sighed. "I could ask one wolf girl out, no sex but…companionship might be nice."

"Good boy." John said pleased at his grown up response. Usually Adam would have been furious by now. He was a caveman type and that would put off Dorian, John knew that much. His strong temperament and jealousy would be a hurdle if they got together. Adam went to the stronger emotions, the darker ones. It was the way he felt things, thought things, and often it got him into trouble. "Celine has mentioned you."

"Really? Well, dinner might not be bad thing then." Adam admitted. The quiet blonde was a good friend and dinner would give them a chance to catch up. He'd have to tell her about it just being a friend thing but he was sure she'd agree to it. She was in love with Cedric who, true to the usual form of most men, was clueless to her or her feelings for the wolfman. Adam thought maybe it was time someone gave him one, specifically a Gamma, like, oh, say…_Adam_! The girl deserved better than waiting for the wolfman she loved for the rest of her life in hopes he'd _notice_ her! Man so needed to buy a _vowel_, or several _consonates_! Hell, If Cedric kept this up, he might need to by a whole _word_ or two, _too_…

But still his eyes strayed out the back window and subconsciously searched for the dark haired beauty in the other van. And prayed she didn't find anyone to hook up with. And deep down he knew one thing, and it was an important thing, too. He was falling for her and he knew if he kept hiding from it, he would lose his chance with her. But that didn't stop him from getting out of the van to rush to get a peek at her. In time to see her talking with two other men, both looking interested in her and she flirting back. He smelled her arousal and stalked off, leaving his family to watch him sadly and wish they could make him happy. But only he could do that…and he wasn't willing to do that. So they let him go to cool off, something they suspected he'd need to do a lot this weekend…what with Dorian clearly working out a three-way with the two men as they spoke now.

But they also knew from the way her eyes watched him leave, with a troubled expression in them, that she was not as immune to their brother as she acted. Then they knew one thing. Those two would find a way to work it out, not this weekend, they were sure of that much, but maybe another time when they were ready to deal with it. It wasn't love but…sometimes a touch of desire did the trick where a larger dose of love couldn't.

Especially when one had enough pride to power a nuclear plant, and the other had enough sexual energy to blow that nuclear plant to smithereens if given half a chance!

If she ever got close enough to do it…that plant wouldn't stand a chance. Yeah, those men thought now. A little dose of her lust with those men might just be enough to spur Adam into admitting his feelings finally. So they happily let her flirt her way into their beds and hoped it would draw Adam closer to being able to tell Dorian what they all already saw in him.

That he was falling for her. In the worst possible way, too. And at the worst possible time.

Then again, ask John or Dean, Winchesters had the _worst_ timing on the planet.

And the worst luck, too. But maybe…just _maybe_…

That woman could fix that for their brother. She was just what the doctor ordered. They thought. Then settled for just bringing in the luggage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got settled rather quickly and then got a bonfire burning. Then got the s'mores makings ready along with the hot dogs and marshmallows. Coolers of beer, soda, and juice packets were taken out and soon they were all out and the music began to play loudly.

Many young wolves danced and others talked. Adam and Celine had taken off to talk earlier, Dorian's eyes following them, even as Alexei kissed along her neck to whisper for them to go somewhere more private. Adam's eyes resolutely had been avoiding hers all night, she'd noticed.

Dante happily flirted with a wolf of his own while Sam and Dean seduced Philippe, which honestly was a no brainer but they did enjoy their seductions so he let them do it. Bobby shared a log with Ellen, and they talked and laughed together. John and Jodi were off somewhere, his sons suspected they were having sex again but said nothing. The human kids ran around with the wolf pups, their wolf kids being called pups, not real dogs. Though there were more than a few of those racing around with the kids, too. Parents watched them play and laughed at their antics, human and wolf playing like every other kid on the planet. And the dogs yipping playfully at their little ones at the same time. So friendly right now but also so willing to rip anything to shreds if it threatened to or actually hurt them. Willing to die for their playmates, those little ones they loved so much! Mutts with no specific breed but with huge hearts full of love and devotion for them; such good dogs they were!

The teen humans found teen wolf girls while one of them found a male wolf teen, and all were talking animatedly while stealing looks like someone was going to kiss soon. They were betting on the one with the boy wolf but one of the ones with a girl wolf were getting close to it. Johann and Clive were working on s'mores with Abe helping them. He smiled easier around them than anyone else but Dean and Sam. His new fathers were just glad that he was enjoying himself. So much happier than he had been.

Most of the night was spent this way, with more than a few couples going into the woods to have sex and other heading up to rooms to do it. Dorian, Lucas, and Alexei leading the way with the wolfmen and Philippe following a close second. Johann and his partner followed. Adam returned with Celine laughing and they headed in but to separate beds, Celine's eyes following Cedric to his room, knowing he had looked right through her when she'd stopped in front of him on the stairs and said, "Hi, Ced. Good night."

He'd just smiled and said goodnight back then just left to get ready for bed. Dejected, she went to her own and shut the door quietly. Then got mad. Stalking out and to his room, knocking on the door. Then without so much as a hello or anything , she kissed him hard and walked away, shutting her door behind her quietly again. Leaving Cedric staring at her while touching his lips in wonder and more than a little desire, too.

Soft moans sounded now and no one was sure who was making what moan so they gave up on figuring it out. Cries of passion and desire, orgasmic sounds filled the air.

And those not doing it, had to admire their stamina. It took stamina to have sex for eight hours straight and still come out looking smug. And not feel in the least bit tired either!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(In Dante and Philippe's room)

Hours later, Philippe returned to the room looking very tousled and sexually satisfied. But not worn out, Dante noticed and got hard from looking at him. He could take a bit more attention. Dante also thought and smiled, leering at the man as he shut the door behind him.

Philippe smiled in response to his interest, nodding. Pressing himself into the other man and touching him under his night shirt. Both men knew how this worked and smiled wider, kissing softly as they undressed each other and letting their hands wander where they wanted over each other's bodies. Hands and eyes examining the other's asses and dicks and smiling. Liking what they saw, both men licking lips in expectation of what was to come.

Philippe found himself backed onto the bed, smiling up at Dante, waiting to see what he was going to do. Dante reached for a black bag and sat it on the night stand, unzipping it and leaving it open. Then he leaned over and spread Philippe's legs, easing between them as he kissed him. Both men moaning in pleasure at the kiss and the want that spread through them at the simplest of touches.

Dante kissed lower now, suckling the nipples and making his lover moan for more. Working lower and taking him in his mouth, Philippe's head fell back as he suddenly realized the man's reputation was very well earned. Manwhore or not, he knew his way around a dick and was _fantastic_ at sucking one! He fought not to cum but Dante was quickly taking that control away with the swirl of his tongue and the tight sucking of his lips. He looked seductively up at the man and reached for the lube in his discarded pants pocket, lubing up fingers and easing them into Philippe, finding his prostate with expert fingers and then thrusting in, making Philippe cry out instantly.

Dante fucked the man while making sure to pleasure each and every inch of him that he could reach, wanting to please the Latino as much as he could. Soon their movements grew harder, deeper, and much faster until they both came with shouts and then they kissed again, gasping to breathe and smiling. Then he let Philippe suck him hard a couple more times and fucked the man every way he could; both losing control over and over and cumming together every time.

Soon after that, Dante found himself pinned under him and grinned up at Philippe. "You kinky, Dante? You like a little more than vanilla at all? A little leather on your skin?" Philippe asked as he kissed up Dante's thigh. So many things he could see them doing, so many pleasures he wanted to show him now. This gorgeous god of man that lay there and let him touch him in any way he wanted. "I could give you such pleasure if you submit to my every wish, Dante. Just say the word…" Philippe urged as he rolled his balls and Dante's head fell back in pleasure.

"What word?" Dante moaned, hoping he knew just what word he wanted to hear. "Sir."

"Yes, that is the word. Say 'yes' and I will own you tonight." Philippe said and grinned at the 'Sir' he'd just said. Not very submissively but they could work on that…it had been 'Sir' and that's all he wanted to hear. "Safe word is 'Sex'." A leer told him that the man got the joke and he nodded.

"Yes, take me…Master." Dante purred, kneeling now and holding out his wrists.

Philippe grinned again. "You _are_ kinky, I thought _so_…!" He laughed. "You bring any toys?"

Dante nodded and looked to the black bag which Philippe brought over now and rummaged through. His mouth watered and his dick hardened at the sight of what was in the bag. Toys, cuffs, dildos, and everything he could ever ask for to use on any Sub he'd ever wanted!

"You got any favorites in here?" Philippe asked and Dante nodded again. Then he began holding up stuff to see what they would use. What would please the submissive man before him. Dante's dark eyes looked to the leather cuffs, which Philippe put over his hands and hooked them together. "Front or back?" He asked and Dante answered. "Front, I almost smothered once when some asshole put them behind me. I decided then and there they would never do that _again_." He laughed at Philippe's look and shrugged. "I fuck a lot and most of it _is_ bondage stuff, and BDSM. I do vanilla but my real pleasure is in the kinky stuff."

"Me, too." Philippe said and he sorted through the toys again. "A Sub can get hurt if the Master doesn't pay attention when he's bound in the back. It's too risky. Now if I'm feeding you or doing that stuff, then back works but for the most part, the front in better and safer." He held up the blindfold and gag that Dante stared with great interest and the man nodded. He looked for a ring or something but only found a leather strap that had been holding the cuffs together. "A ring, is that okay?" He showed him the strap. "Yeah, that would work. And the bullet, on medium or high. Medium works best for me if you want to work me some but high gets us off fast, it's up to you." Dante said and shook his head. "The plug there stretches me best, if you want to do that to ease me open for you. It's up to you, Sir."

Philippe nodded and grabbed the extra lube on the bed and put the toys back in the bag, setting it to the side. Lubing the bullet, he eased Dante's legs up and, once his hole was right there, Philippe pushed the bullet into him gently and got it against his prostate, flipping it to medium. Then he pushed the plug in and worked it until it was comfortable for his lover. The blindfold was fastened on and soon they were ready. Philippe eyed the thick and long dick before him and sighed happily, kissing up the thighs again to take him in his mouth, sucking him as best he could now. Taking his time to get him in his mouth; Dante was not small by any measurement and they both knew it wouldn't be easy fitting it in there. Soon enough, however, he was ready and was sucking him hard, tongue and lips working him to cry out and moan. The bullet making him spin in desire for more, crying out for more, and loving every minute of it.

Philippe drew out the lubed plug and thrust in with himself, going deep and taking his time, pulling out and thrusting in, doing it over and over, deep and hard they moved now. Dante tried to be still but failed to control the smaller movements. The Pheonix was a hot creature and stillness wasn't in his nature, Philippe understood that from their conversations earlier, so he took what he could get. Dante was trying and he wasn't about to discourage the man! He did sigh as he kissed Dante's neck and said, more to himself than anyone else. "If you were my Sub, my _real_ Sub, the pleasure and things we could do together. This is just the tip of what I would do with you…so gorgeous and I _wish_…wish you could be mine…my Sub…me your Master…" Philippe sighed and started to move faster and then he heard it.

"You mean that?" Dante said quietly, staring up at him in want and confusion. "You'd do all that if I was your Sub?" He did want that stuff, he did but…not to be kept forever or married or anything. But the Sub part, he did like that.

"Yes, I would." Philippe stilled his thrusts and said seriously. "I'd take care of you."

"Don't need taken care of, don't want owned like a pleasure slut either. I want to please a Master but not lose my freedom either. I like sex and often it is with others, _many_ others…you do, too. I don't want that to change! I am a manwhore but…I want a Master who lets me be myself and doesn't want some weak thing that kneels at his feet every chance he gets. I'm stronger than that, I will bend but…most men who want to be Masters, well, they want to break me and that is not going to happen with me!" Dante said and shrugged. "I switch and I dominate, too. Not always a Sub. Won't let anyone make me be just a Sub either. If one Masters me, he has to accept that, too. I will give my submission and Will to you but you have to respect who I am, too. Don't make me into who you want me to be but…" He looked away sadly now. "Take me as I am and work with that, or let me go. I am not a weak slave! I will not be some pansy thing that acts terrified to move wrong around you. But I will do what you say, I will take every order and do my best to please you, and I will make you happy. But if you hurt me, punish me too harshly, and my powers? They _will_ come out and they will _burn_ your ass to a pile of _ash_. No one _hurts_ me, no _one_! You do not get to make me feel less of a man because I submit to you! I will kill you if you try it! But I want to try to be your Sub, if you can accept these conditions."

"I'm gone a lot on missions, and am never home. I don't want a weak thing, I don't want the usual submissive. I want a strong man willing to bend to my Will but not let me break him. That isn't going to bow and whimper at my feet. I won't punish harshly nor will I do any of those things you said you won't do. No one has a right to do that to anyone! Subs can be as strong as their Masters, submitting doesn't change that. At least it _shouldn't_." Philippe agreed. "I want you as you are, Dante. To give you pleasure and to see you submit to me doing it for you. I know you have powers and I won't push them. I fuck around, too. Apart, we'll fuck around as much as we like; use condoms though. We can tell each other all the details of our conquests and fuck each other out of being turned on by that. That turns me on, too. The thought of my lover with someone else excites me. I would watch you or want to hear you tell me it. Bet you are so hot fucking others, Dante!" Philippe grinned and laughed. "You are perfect the way you are. A man or Master would be a fool to try to change you!"

"I'm still your boss along with Bobby, you my soldier. Our Master/Slave thing is not allowed to get mixed with that! You will do missions, and I will send you on them. But when you come home, I will be yours, your Sub and you my Master still. It's no one's business what our relationship is to each other after this. This is ours, not theirs! I am the only Pheonix in existence. Part man and part deity, all power and not to be messed with. I am Immortal and I will live on after many of my loved ones have died. That is my curse, I get that. My family, the wolves and Dhampyre, Bobby and them? They are fairly immortal, too. As long as no one gets close enough with the silver and stuff, they will live forever, too. We are unusual but…if you want us, we'll be your family. I'll be your Sub and you will be my Master. If you understand we cannot always be together… and we can fuck whoever we want still but be sure to be honest with each other about who and what we did with them."

"I want that. I want you to be mine. My Sub. I your Master." Philippe said and nodded. "Can I…_collar_ you?" He bit a lip nervously. "You can wear it under your shirt…" He said quietly and didn't dare look up.

"In the bag, sexy Master." Dante teased and Philippe looked in it.

"The big black velvet box, the long one." Dante hinted. "Never worn it before. Never had anyone that made me want to."

Philippe found the box and then opened it, gasping in surprise. It was a collar, and _not_ just _any_ collar! The most _expensive_ damn collar he'd _ever_ seen! It was braided silver and gold with tiny silver hooks on the sides that folded down. It had a long chain thing that lengthened or shortened by a clasp in the back. It was embedded with diamonds and rubies, small ones but frikking _beautiful_ ones!, at each end of each link. A diamond on one end of each one and a ruby at the other. Dozens of them! Fuck, this was a really _really_ expensive collar! "Wow!" Philippe said speechless.

"Dorian gave it to me last Christmas. Said to save it for the right guy or girl." Dante said smiling. "She's rich, too. Not a billionaire like me but damn close."

"She meant for you to wear it for her?" Philippe said jealously.

"No, it was a gift for me to use later once I found a Master I lo…wanted enough to wear for them." Dante chuckled. "Dorian said every man should have their own collar just in case they found the right Master. It's our right to have one."

"She's not wrong." Philippe laughed and nodded. "Come here, baby."

Dante worked off the man and came to kneel in front of him, offering his neck and gazing up at him serious eyes awaiting the collar. "I am yours, all _yours_, if you want me. Even when we're with others, we'll still belong with each other. I'll be a good Sub for you, Sir." He smiled again. "I will love you eventually."

"I will love you, too." Philippe agreed. "Not exclusive though? Others mean nothing next to what this collar represents." Dante nodded and waited.

"Not exclusive but…no other Subs but me, okay? No other Masters for me but you either. All others are fair game for sex." Dante compromised and Philippe nodded.

"Sex is fine but the Sub/Master thing? That is just _us_. I agree with you there. I'll be your Master, Dante." Philippe sighed and put it on him now, screwing it on him to lock it in place. "This does _not_ come off."

"No, it doesn't." Dante agreed and bowed his head now then asked. "Where do you live? Between missions I mean." How far did they live apart? He wondered and waited.

"Nowhere. I stay with the others at times. We stay too busy to find my own place, I never have the time." Philippe admitted and Dante sighed.

"Live with me then." Dante said and looked away embarrassed. "I got a loft and…a bed to share." He looked at him worried, rushing to ease his mind. "Not to…not to be your…well, maybe…um, what are we outside of the Submission stuff?"

"Well, if I lived with you…we could be…boyfriends or lovers. We'd still be free to be with others, right? Not a possessive or _'I'm only yours' thing_, right? If I moved in?" Philippe asked and thought that having two commit-phobic men working out this issue was like working out a contract, damn this was complex!

"No, not possessive and you won't be just mine." Dante chuckled and they both relaxed now. "Feel free to fuck around. Hell, a threesome or foursome could be fun, too." He eyed the sexy man and licked a lip. "I love lots of people in my bed. But you would be the most important, always will be. Them I'd live without, but you, I couldn't. They will leave but, Phil, you have to stay!"

"I'll stay. I'll move in with you. After this mission I go on Monday after next is over, I'll be on your doorstep with my duffels. So, Boyfriends or lovers?" Philippe asked with a teasing look and easy smile now.

"Both. My boyfriend, my lover, and most importantly of all, my beloved Master. If you want the job, that is. We may hit a few bumps, what with us being afraid of commitment and new to this relationship stuff, but I'll keep trying to make us work as long as you are willing to try with me. I'll stick with you and fight with you, and I'd die with you. I'll yell and I'll need space, and so will you but …we don't let go of this thing we got. It's not love, I'm not stupid enough to think that. But it is strong and it feels important. And it feels like I need this in my life now. I need _you_ in my life! I may be falling in love, I don't know. I've never actually been in love so I can't be sure. But, I want you, Philippe. I want you to keep me and not leave me, to try to make us work. And maybe…_someday_…love me." Dante hung his head. "We'd swing of course. Sex is too good not to fuck others, too."

"I want that with you, too, baby." Philippe agreed. "Let's do this, okay? I'll fight hard to make us work, Dante. You're worth fighting for. And so are we. I don't love you, we both know that. I am infatuated, I desire you but…someday…I'll love you. I won't leave you now, Dante."

"I have only wanted one person in my bed when I woke up and never wanted them to leave…and that is you, Phil. This is a big step for me, and I think it is for you, too. You go on missions and someday it might kill you. You deserve to have someone mourn you, to visit your grave and say, "I loved that man. He was my life." And cry for you. Not just, "He was in my unit, a good man." Or "He went down fighting"! You deserve someone to kiss you hello when you come home and give you a reason _to_ come home. You are worth more than killing things and stopping crap. You are worth loving and keeping, and holding tight to when you break or when you aren't always in control. Worth all the things that others get and you thought you didn't. I know this because I am worth them and I deserve them, too. I can give it to you and you can give it to me. _All_ of it! If we are willing to _try_…I'm willing to try." Dante shrugged. "It won't be easy and I can't promise either of us won't run from it at times but we have to keep trying…or we just fail and fuck up what is probably the best thing we've ever had a chance at. I don't want to fuck it up. Do you?" Dante asked and waited. Hoping they could do this and do it right. Commitment scared the crap out of him but losing this with Philippe, it scared him more.

Dante was falling in love but he wasn't ready to be in love yet. That would happen in time, once they got to know each other better. He just wanted a chance to try. This was a big step for them both but together, they could make it. He was _sure_ of it!

"No, I don't want to fuck it up and I want this with you, too. I am willing to try." Philippe said then added. "But you're wrong on one point."

"Which one?" Dante asked curious.

"I will never leave you or run from this relationship with you." Philippe said and smiled, pulling Dante to lie on the bed and kissing down his body. "I'm yours if you want me, too."

"I want you. I want _you_ so _badly_!" Dante said and cried out in pleasure as he sucked him now. He lay back and waited for his new Master to decide what he wanted him to do. Submission slipped into him and filled him again and he let it. But missed the love that slipped in, too. And as his Master cuffed him to the headboard and put the blindfold and gag back in, he sighed in contentment. And when his Master said to be still as he could and let him decide how the rest of the night went, Dante nodded.

And when his Master thrust into him once more and fucked him, fucking him for hours with the leather around his dick to hold his orgasms at bay until his Master let him cum, his world spun and spun, until it became smaller and focused on one thing, one man…

And came hard when told to and the string was removed, and felt the rest of his Will and heart surrender to Philippe in that moment. Love settled in his heart but he didn't know it. He only knew that as they fucked again and he gave himself to sucking his Master and drinking his cum as commanded, every order a symphony that made his pleasure and bliss fill him, that he'd finally found the one thing he been searching for all his life…

The one thing he couldn't live without. And had to have or die trying to get and keep it.

Love. And Philippe.

Bobby would have been proud of him in those moments.

Even as his son fell slowly in love with every kiss and touch, every order and bit of bondage he now felt his Master do to him or give to him. All these things were new to him, to both of them.

But they both damn sure wanted to keep them and each other, knowing this was their chance at happiness and things they never dared to hope to have for themselves. Grabbing that chance even as his Master grasped his dick and ordered him to cum as he filled him once again, Dante knew this was it.

And knew his father would be laughing at him now. He'd once said he'd never want this, never fall in love. But yet…

He already had by the time his Master uncuffed him and they cuddled, also a thing he'd never thought he'd do, whispering he'd done good and his Master was pleased so he should sleep. Dante breathing his Master's scent in and finding peace from it as it filled him. Owned, possessed, and kept. Dante was all three now. But now he only lacked the last thing.

He only needed to be loved now but he was sure they 'd get around to it. After getting to know each other and lots more sex though, they should _really_ explore those _options_, he thought happily. So much sex and so much more of his Latin lover to learn about.

He was looking forward to that part. He sure was!

(In Dorian's room)

She rode Alexei, her body full of lust and want, his dick sliding into her as she moaned, and Lucas fucked her ass at the same time and she cried out for more. Both men eagerly giving it to her and fucking her until they all came screaming and grasping at each other, then switching places.

And she sucked and worked them both hard again with hands and mouth, sighing happily as they moaned above her and told her she was fantastic at that! And then she rode Lucas and nearly fainted in pleasure as Alexei's thick dick took her ass hard, sliding in easily.

"More, feel so good, please!" she begged and they moved, and bit and sucked her neck and breasts, as hands worked her nub and ecstasy shot through her. Then they fucked her the rest of the night, orgasms and took her deeper and harder than she remembered _ever_ being taken before. Spinning in pleasure and need for them both to fill her. Then sucking them and drinking their cum as they worked her below until she came with them and then…well, they did it all again and she had to wonder where these guys came from and how she could get them to come home and pleasure her for the rest of her life!

Fuck the supernatural ones! Give her soldiers like these and she would never leave the bed or them alone!

Adam stood outside her door and seethed now. Her cries of pleasure infuriating him. He didn't own her, hell, he hadn't even told her he liked her, granted he hadn't been given a chance to before they had their 'discussion', but he hadn't been ready to admit it was more yet. To himself sure but not to her, Not after her letting it go and saying it would never be, and then they'd agreed to let their attraction go, to just work together, so why was he so pissed! He chewed himself out now. He should tell her, sometime this weekend or…maybe later. He hung his head and shook with rage, wanting to bust into the room and kill them both for fucking her but knew better. She was not like that. She hated possessiveness and jealousy and it was his own damn fault for not asking her out sooner. So he walked to his room again and shut the door, after staring after her for what seemed like hours but was really just minutes.

If he wanted to avoid this next time, he'd have to tell her and see if she wanted loved him, too, work rules be damned! They were right, _damn_ family! He would say something soon; he made up his mind now. Then maybe…just maybe…she'd let him try to woo her and get her to be his Mate. He'd wait for her, like he always had. A Mate, he wanted to offer them more than safety, more than security, and more than ownership! He want to offer them him. His body, his heart, and most of all, his love. These were the things he wanted to give her and he hoped he wasn't too late to give them to her after this.

And still he walked across the hall, entered her room, and watched her cum once more as they both fucked her hard. And when she looked in surprise at him standing there, he could only say one thing.

"I'm in love with you, Dorian." Adam blurted out with a confused and vulnerable expression, his hazel eyes never leaving hers. "I want you for my Mate and I'll wait as long as it takes and do whatever it takes to make you mine." And with that he left and went to his own room. Not sure if he'd done the right thing but at least she knew it now. He'd just have to see if she would take the initiative or throw it back in his face. In the morning, they'd see.

And he hoped she didn't laugh at him. He'd never felt this way before and it was scary for him. But her not knowing and being right there at arm's length was _killing_ him! He wanted her and he needed her but… the time for waiting was _done_. He was done being a coward and standing back trying to talk himself out of being with her. So she didn't love him back, at least he wasn't alone in this anymore.

Although, he also knew that it may not make any difference between them. And that …that _little_ fact…

Was enough to break his heart by just thinking it.

The rest of couples made love as well, their cries joining the others' cries as well.

And as the whip left a lingering line on Sam's ass, Dean had to grin. "Welcome home, Sammy. I missed this place!" and then whipped him again, making sure to hit his thighs this time. And when Sam gave his sexiest moan, Dean nearly took him then but fought it, so he could whip him more. Then licked the blood from his skin as they made love. Then Sam could do the same for him, it was only fair really and Sam being the unselfish Master he could be, most definitely did just that, turning Dean into his perfect slave and fucking him deep, giving him pain and pleasure in equal portions, just as Dean had given him these things as well.

Bobby and Ellen cuddled after their sex and smiled at the sounds in the air. "_Noisy_ house." He commented with a chuckle and heard a familiar one. "That was Dante, I'm sure of it. Philippe is working him good tonight."

And a harsh moan sounded and they laughed. "John."

And spent the rest of the night identifying who made what sex sound until they made love again and added their own to them once more.

Yes, they may all be fucking and pleasing each other, even the soldiers and the men they had brought with them but it still felt like Home to their family. And it was truly a perfect night for all then.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Then next morning, Dante lay there, thinking. "You got any plans today, Phil?" Dante said and playfully tweaked his lover's nipple.

"Sort of. Got a threesome with your cousins today and that's about it. You?" Phil asked and tweaked Dante's back. Dante groaned but kissed his neck anyway. Then he added. "Oh, got some errands in town, too." Primarily getting some necklaces for them arranged via his jeweler in New York he used. Something from him to show Dante how he felt about him. Not at expensive as the collar he now wore but then again, he knew Dante would love them once he got them ready for him.

"Yes, I'm spending some time with Abe, probably hiking or fishing. Trying to get him to talk to me and open up about his life before." Dante said and frowned, his dark hair tousled and lips puffy from kissing and sucking his lover. "He's been through so much, baby. I need to reach him, offer him a shoulder or ear to listen, even if he says nothing. He's my cousin and I want to help him." Dante smile and offered. "You want to go hiking and explore the Packlands with me later? A date with me?"

He was sure his Master would like this plan.

"I'd love to." Philippe agreed, a sexy smile on his face and then gave the pheonix a kiss that made Dante's head spin and made his body tingle from it. "Mine!"

"Yours!" Dante agreed then added. "I got a sex thing with some wolves later but…that isn't until after supper."

"Sounds fun, enjoy it. I hear wolves have stamina." Philippe agreed chuckling, knowing Dante definitely would enjoy it! "Um, you ever consider sex with them? Your cousins…they aren't related to you so…"

"Not really but…would you like me to think about it? Do it with you and them?" Dante asked and Philippe hesitated, trying to figure out how to phrase as not being an order but as a suggestion.

"Yes, but it's up to you. This is _not_ an order. I just would like a foursome with them, us fucking them and them fucking us…you might like it, Dante." Philippe said and sighed, awaiting his lover's reply.

"Sure, bring it up with them. See if they like the idea. If they do, I'll join you sometime before we leave. If not, that's okay, too." Dante shrugged. "They won't hate me for it; so either way, I'm good."

"I'll do that today then." Philippe said and they nodded in agreement, getting up now. "Come on, sexy slave! We got a day to start and a shower to take." Dante laughed as they headed into the bathroom. Then they washed each other and sucked each other until each had drank the other and then dried off, and dressed. "Dante?" He said as Dante went to go out the door.

"Yeah?" Dante asked and smiled at the soft look on his Master's face.

"I…like you a lot, too." Philippe admitted. "A _whole_ lot."

"I like you a lot, too." Dante said happily and added, "A whole lot as well." He smiled and left with a "See you downstairs, Phil."

Philippe watched the door for a minute then whispered. "I love you, too, Dante." And knew it was true. But that it was too soon for Dante to say it back, even though he clearly was feeling it. He'd wait and be there, and when he said it…he'd have some more jewelry for him. A gold ring. A sign he was taken now. But he'd share, just as Philippe would. But not their hearts or submission, or their dominance. Those things belonged to just _them_ and no one else. And it would _stay_ that way if Philippe had _any_ say in it!

Dante may be a billionaire but he didn't want Dante's money or anything like that. He just wanted him to be his Sub and lover, and boyfriend, and those things that meant more than any cash or jeweled collar, even though he wished he'd had enough to get his own collar for him. That collar was his lover's and marked Dante as Philippe's and that's all that _really_ counted; expensive, jeweled, or _otherwise_! That collar would stay on him and Philippe would be his Master. Dante his Sub. But not ruled or forced to fully submit. Dante wasn't that kind of man or Sub so Philippe would take what he could get. Since after last night, he knew that what he could get was a hell of a lot more than anyone had ever had or would _ever_ have of Dante. And that meant something in Philippe's book. It meant _everything_ to him.

Then he wondered if Dante wouldn't mind meeting his family now. His Abuelita would love the man! She was always saying Phil needed a good man in his life and now he had one. He came from a big family, even though his job and life were a secret and kept him away for months on end, and maybe now was the time to call them; tell them about Dante and how much he loved him. They didn't need to know he was his Sub or what their true jobs were for the government. The less the families knew the better off they were. The less of a target they were and the safer they were. But Dante was the one man he didn't have to worry about his enemies taking from him. He was strong enough to fight for himself, kill for himself, and, damn straight, he'd mow anyone down who tried to hurt him and turn them to fine ash first! Yes, Philippe thought and smiled. He may not be meek or submissive enough but he was strong, fiery, and powerful. And Immortal. He wouldn't die on him. But he'd die on Dante…leave him like he'd promised not to.

Dante had said that Dean and them were fairly Immortal, right? Being wolves and all. Maybe he'd consider…if the time came and Dante loved him back of course…he'd become like them. A wolf. A bite should do it and he'd be like them but that was good though…Dante liked wolves and he'd like him as one. He'd love him enough to do the bonding ceremony with him, swinging as a couple sexually, but loving _only_ each other….he wanted _that_. He wanted Dante as _his_ that way.

And he prayed he lived long enough to have that. His life was not an easy one but…having Dante would make it easier now.

And that was _more_ than worth the turning furry once month with teeth like steak knives!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The boys watched as Dante and Abe took to the woods and Philippe drove out with a wolf in the passenger side. Dorian sat staring into her coffee as Adam found something very interesting over by the wall to stare at. The kids and pups ran everywhere, playing tag. And John and Jodi were going over wedding stuff with Bobby and Ellen, with Jo and Missouri, and Rufus helping with the arrangements for their wedding.

"It's nice to be home, Dean." Sam said laying his head on his shoulder and sighing. "He is healed outside but still so broken inside. I love him. O_ur_ son."

"Dorian said to give him time. And there is that shrink in town, she can help him. She is a shaman after all and won't freak about us or him being wolves. And there is that center in town. They have that group therapy thing for rape survivors. I already called them and they meet every Thursday at eight'o'clock."

"Good, now we should just let Dante and Dorian get close to him, give him a support system besides us. No one tells their father everything so…maybe he'll talk to him or her if he decides to not to talk to us. They don't have to tell us what he says but it would help him to open up more. Oh, we need to get him registered for school soon, get supplies for him. School clothes, too. Bobby said the papers for him would be ready by Friday so…we can register by the next Monday. I hope he handles it. A wolf in school with humans can be hard for the first time. The other wolf teens should be a help there. There are close to twelve in the school there to hang out with and protect him if needed." Dean said and sipped his coffee. "Dante fucked Philippe last night. I smelled them on each other this morning." He laughed. "Didn't take a genius to see the sparks between them, Dorian said so. He hit on him as soon as they got in the van." Dean shook his head and smiled now. "He'd be a good mate for him if Dante could fall for him, you know. They have the same sexual preferences, mating wouldn't change that. Mated or not, they will fuck a swath through the Pack. And outside near wherever they live."

"He's homeless." Sam said and shrugged. "Lucas said so at breakfast. Philippe has no home. He stays with them between hunts but never moves in. Says he hasn't found the right home yet and, that with his job, there's no point in having one."

"Dante should give him one." Dean said and smiled as Philippe pulled in a few minutes later and looked to the woods with longing. "Philippe likes him, I can tell."

"Yes, he does." Sam said and sipped his coffee as well, the cream settling on his upper lip and Dean licking and kissing it off for him before pulling him in for a kiss of their own. "I love you, Sam."

"Love you, too, Dean." Sam said back and resumed watching the others.

"I love Abe, too. He's our son now. We will be good fathers here, right?" Dean said and looked worried. "He's been messed up enough. I don't want to make it worse."

"You won't. We just need to love and support him, show him we love him as our boy; no matter what his past was like. He needs that and we can do this." Sam reassured him. And when Dante came out with Abe, he shot them a look and they nodded. He'd talked to him and he'd tell them later what he'd said. The boy had agreed they could know or Dante wouldn't have agreed to it. They were sure of it.

Now they could know the damage and figure out how to fix it. And give that boy all their love they could in the process. Sub and gay were good things, too. Sam was and so were many of the wolves and others they knew. There was no shame in it and they would show him that. And someday see him become a good man that fit his name, like the boy's real father had always wanted him to.

Besides there were worse people to be like than Abraham Lincoln! They thought and sighed. A good man; a _good_ name. And a good boy who wanted to be like that man. Yeah, he was going to be fine.

He was their son now and they would make sure of it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Now they sat in the boy's room and listened, being carefully gentle and letting him speak at his own pace.

"First, I want to say I am fine. I am having nightmares and terrors but the pills help with those. I do think of sex all the time and crave it, I won't lie about that. But I won't give into it yet either. It's not wrong so that's not why. I want to erase the memory of what they did to me but I can't, but I can let my body learn to feel a different way and still like sex and men. When I'm ready, of course." He smiled gently at his Dads now. "I won't mess around at school. I just want to be a real kid for once in America. Learn a trade, go to college, find a good Man and master someday. But for now, I got a Pack and a family; both are things I've never had before! So don't worry, I want this to work just as much as you do."

"I was born to an exiled wolf and his mate. They were driven away when another wolf took over their Pack and nearly killed them. We moved to a village far from there and were happy. I had friends and so did my folks. Until evil men came and killed my Mom and half the village, looking for rebels hiding there which there weren't any but they didn't care. They killed them anyway. Dad carried me away crying as my mother screamed. We ended up in another village and he said there was another Pack a few miles away and we might be allowed to join them. I was happy about that. But not for long." He said and cried but spoke again soon after he wiped his eyes.

"Then a man came to our village, a wolf. He was the alpha that had nearly killed him before. He found my father and…finished the job, as you would say here in America. I hid in the marsh behind the house, disguising my scent like Dad had said to. Then came back after the man left smiling. He was proud he'd hunted us down and I hated him for that!" The boy sighed and hung his head thinking. "I got there in time to hold him, trying to help. But he said not to, there was nothing I could do. He told me about Abraham Lincoln one more time and how he was such a great man and why. Then he made me promise to try to be like him when I grew up and not let hatred rule me for the things others did to me and my family. I promised it, even though at the time, it was a lie to help him die peacefully. But I eventually did want to try to keep the promise."

"A woman who lived nearby found me and got me out, took me in as her nephew, and lied about my past. She told me later she knew my father was a wolf and I was, too. But said that it didn't matter. She wanted to take care of me and love me as her son. I agreed and we were happy. But then the bad men came again, just like they always had in the past, right when I was so happy again..." He hesitated here and their hearts broke for him. "They killed her when she tried to help me run away. They came with trucks and there were shots, so many shots and screams! They were killing the older ones and leaving us unprotected. Then they loaded the women into one truck and the man that killed her, he said I was pretty and made me get in the truck with them. The kids were in the other one."

He stopped here and sighed, minutes passed as he stared at the floor now and they knew this was the important part. With obvious pain and grief, he spoke again. "They put the women into rooms and several men went in with them into each room. They soon began to cry and scream then they got quiet and sobbed. Then some moaned and I knew then what they were doing. The women were being taken by the men, I heard them talking to them like putas and the things they said sickened me. The women. Some cried and others broke to it. I was taken to a room, the one you found me in."

"They undressed me and chained me, gave me a bare bed to lay on. Then they …bound my hands to the wall and pinned my legs. They did things to my body and, despite my best efforts not to give in, I got hard and came. I am ashamed to say." Abe cried now and Dean rocked his son.

"You don't have to finish…you can stop for now if it hurts too much." Dean offered, wanting to end the boy's tears and hurting. "It's okay now, you're safe here."

"No, I want to finish." Abe said squaring his jaw. "I told Dante already and he said it would get easier to deal with if I talked about it more!"

"Okay, go on then. But stop whenever you want." Dean said and the boy nodded.

"They began to touch me and I felt things in me, and I tried to fight it. But I couldn't. Then one lifted me and put me on my stomach. He pulled my bottom up and worked into me, and it hurt. He was the man who'd said I was pretty, I saw him." Abe said and cried but spoke anyway. "He took me for hours and, somewhere along the way, it stopped hurting and I went numb. My mind was not there, it was with my papa and mama, and my keeper, as you called her. They were holding me and saying be strong, I would be free someday. To not let them break me, that I was Wolf and that was power and that was more strength than even the man taking me could ever have and only I could give that power up to them and I shouldn't and I didn't want to. I needed it to live. Not for myself but for those I'd lost that wanted me to."

"I felt him stop and something warm filled me. Then he put that thing on me, the collar. Said I was his and would serve him now. I didn't understand this then but I learned to. I learned to suck dick and fuck him, he'd take me for hours and soon…my mind stopped going away. I was there and it began to feel…good. I began to respond more and release when he took me. At first I didn't want to but eventually I did. My Will, it _broke_ and my strength, and all my promises I made to my father and them, they fled from me. I was there a year and a half, Dad. As a whore and Submissive, as you call it. " Abe said and cried more, not speaking for nearly an hour. "I was given to others then and it didn't feel the same as when my Master, he was my Master by then, did them with me. Some said it wouldn't hurt, would feel good, and it _didn't_. My body came and my mouth sucked them but it hurt inside my head and heart. Others hurt me, beat me, and said I should learn to like pain, but I didn't then but did soon after. Pain so intense I screamed from it. Pain that became pleasure later to me. It made my head spin and my body craved it, just as much as it craved their touches and fucking it. I liked it but I hated it too. I was a _whore;_ you can say it." He looked away in shame and Dean and Sam hugged him more.

"No, _not_ a whore! Abused and turned Sub. That is what Submissives feel and that's what you were. Not a whore; never that." Sam said then added. "I'm a Submissive, I should know."

"So I'm not a whore to be submissive, to want others to control me and have it make me feel good?" Abe asked. "_They_ said I was."

"No, they were jerks who didn't know how to treat a Sub right. Humiliation and the silver nitrate injections let them control you better; that's why they said it." Dean said. "Bad Dominants do it here in America, too."

"Oh, good. I want that then. The good Submission I felt, not the bad stuff; not the humiliation and that." Abe said and smiled softly but went on. "Time passed and it got easier to adjust to. Even when they beat me, I craved their dicks taking me. I loved bowing at their feet and serving them. I loved their faces when they were pleased with me and did my best to ensure those looks, whatever it took, I'd do it. But then my Master, he…_sold_ me." He got quiet now.

Dean looked shocked. A Dom sold his Sub, like a Slave in a market? Dom's _don't_ sell them, they keep them! Submissives were _special_, _not_ like Slaves at all…

"My new Master was less kind. He was not gentle. He was rough and took me too hard. It hurt now and I bled more, and the more he took me, the more I broke. The more my wolf tried to get out to protect me. And just when it was almost out, _you_ came…you soothed me like a wolf and it responded to that. You did not want to fuck me. You had no urge to use me in any way. You just smelled of concern and safety and I needed those things _so_ badly! And you carried me out and I felt something else. You were a good Wolf, like my father. So…I chose you for my Dad. As far as a Master, I know I need one someday, I am a submissive and that is my way now. But I can wait and you will be my examples of what a Dom is and I will look for one like you. I want to be a good son to you but…it's _hard_ being part of a Pack. I never had one and they confuse me. They are nice to me but…I have _urges_."

"What urges?" Dean asked and the boy kept looking down.

"For…sex." Abe said. "I want it but I know…"

"If you want sex, ask. Some pup might say yes and show you kindness with it. But I'd rather you waited but it's not wrong. It's not dirty and, if you do it, you are _not_ a whore. You are just a boy that wants to have sex. What they did was rape, you don't do that to someone. But there are good ways and others will eventually teach you that. Let them and be kind to them. Never treat others the way your Master and those men treated you. Be good to them. Loving to them." Dean said and soothed him again. "Use your heart and not the memories to judge that much. But not at school, they will see you as one and treat you that way, even though you aren't. Humans can be cruel about that. Find a nice wolf or other person to be with, that is willing to be with you. Be careful with the kinky stuff. We'll supervise if you need that or another wolf can do it. To ensure you're safe when you do it."

"Oh, I will do that then." Abe said then asked. "You won't hate me or be disappointed if I do these things? Sex, I mean."

"Only do them if they are needs for your body. Not to prove that's all you're good for or because you feel like being dirty or something. You aren't bad and sex _isn't_ about that. If you need it for satisfaction, you can touch yourself, too. I know Masters say not to but you don't have one and there is no master to help you release, so go ahead and do it privately here. It's okay for it to feel good, son. To submit and feel good about it. But don't choose a Master yet, okay? Be a normal kid for a while and be happy first in your own skin. Like yourself before you let anyone touch you in any Dominant way. It will take work but if you need to talk to a Dom or Sub about anything sexual, don't be afraid to ask us. We won't judge you but we will advise you on the best decisions you need to make. We'll love you no matter what and will be honest with you." Dean said and hugged the boy who smiled up at him so widely that Dean had to smile back. "You are a good boy and you'll be a good man. Never doubt that, son."

"I won't." Abe said and hugged Sam and Dante as well. Whispering in Dante's ear. "You should tell them too. It will make you feel better. It did me. You were right, Uncle Dante…let them help you, too." Then he left with a knowing smile and they looked at Dante waiting.

"Spill it, Cuz. The kid done outed you. _Speak_, puppy!" Sam teased and Dante chuckled and shook his head.

"Fine, if you must know. I became Philippe's Submissive last night, collar and all. The one Dorian gave me last Christmas. And I asked him to move in with me, and be my Master for good. We still like sex with others but we like each other more. So we fuck them but lo….like each other."

Dean caught his slip up though and pounced on it. Dante caught his look and blushed. "You were going to say love, weren't you? Just now, _admit_ it!" He smiled as Dante nodded.

"We swing though and I don't submit fully but he seems okay with that." Dante admitted. "I'm falling in love but not there yet. Don't rush me here. I took a big step last night, don't be dicks and make me regret telling you!" He smiled anyway as his eyes were drawn across the room as Philippe walked in, his eyes locked on Dante's as well as he went to get the food for the cook out for John from the kitchen.

"Yeah, not in love…uh huh. Nope, don't see that at all." Sam teased and Dante paid no attention. His eyes not looking away until Philippe was out the door again. "Not in love, _nope!"_

"Well, maybe a little." Dante admitted and at their sarcastic looks he nodded in surrender. "Fine, all the way and '_hearts and flowers'_ kind of love! You happy now?"

"Are _you_?" Dean asked and Dante nodded, shy all of a sudden.

"Yes, _very_ much. I can be me, be with others. He doesn't judge me and we…just _fit_." Dante said and sighed. "I love him. _Wow_, that was _quick_."

"It happens that way. It did with Sam at least." Dean said and motioned outside. "With Dad and Jodi, too. No shame in loving someone, Dante. The only shame is letting your pride get in the way." Dean teased. "Can we see the collar?" They looked hard at his neck and Dante undid his shirt and showed it. Their eyes got wide and they gasped, unable to speak for a bit. Licking lips as the diamonds caught their eyes. Then they said, "Fuck me! That is one…._yeah_, now that's a _collar!"_

"You saw it before." Dante said.

"No, we didn't." Dean reminded him. "You shoved it in your pocket as soon as you looked in the box, remember?! That has to be worth, wow, _thousands!"_

"2.5 Million but who's counting?" Dante said smirking.

"Million!" Dean gasped.

"It's insured, don't worry." Dante reassured them. "I hide it so no one will see it yet."

"Um, yeah. That was my concern here. Uh huh. Money is the least of the worries, Cuz!" Sam scolded. "You could get killed for that collar!"

"No, I won't." Dante said and they saw he had a point there. "It's _my_ collar and I want to wear it!"

"Um, okay." Dean said and smiled. "Just don't flash it too much. I don't want you hurt."

"It's a collar and others will see it eventually." Dante said in annoyance. And saw his Master approaching now. The others saw him and motioned him closer. "They think I'm not safe with the collar! Yeah, they guessed it and I told them. Sorry."

"We'll be okay. No one will mess with him for the collar." Philippe said calmly, "I'll kill them first."

"Oh, well, then okay." Sam said nervously as he did the eye communication thing with Dean again. They hated that and those two knew it!

"Um, use _words_, you two! Stop the eye _thing_." Dante scolded them. "We've discussed this. It's like finger pointing and _whispering_."

"We were just saying that if you are serious and you tell him what you told us…we'd do that ceremony thing before you left next week…maybe tonight at the bonfire in front of the Pack and all, too…" Dean said and had the Grace to blush.

"What did you tell them?" Philippe asked confused.

"I said I was…damn, too soon but …come here please?" Dante patted the seat by him. Philippe joined them and so did Bobby and John and the others. "I said, and I thank the _audience_ for joining us, I might _add_…I said I was in love with you." He hesitated then looked over at his lover cautiously. He saw the happiest look and smile he'd _ever_ seen on a single person's face in his life and he was frozen by that look.

"I love you, too!" Philippe said softly and hugged him. "I have been since the van, if I had to think about it. You are _so_…everything I've ever wanted and I don't want to change you ever. I meant it about the swinging thing. The rest is all us."

"So the ceremony?" Dean prompted, hoping to get them to do it before they changed their minds. Two manwhores agreeing to marry each other. Yeah, he just saw a pig fly by the window! Dean thought and chuckled. On the plus side, Hell must be close to 20 degrees below zero by now!

"We'll do it tonight. And then a foursome with you two." Philippe spoke up. "We sort of discussed it earlier….in the room. Dante isn't against it but…he thought you might…disagree. Can we do that? Or did I speak out of turn here?" He looked between them worried. "It shouldn't change your relationships but…you can say no." He waited and got nothing. Then sighed. "Fine, forget I suggested _it_!" He eyed them offended. "You could have _just_ said _no!" _Glaring at them, he said. "The sex would have been _mind-blowing,_ just so you _know!"_

He went to pull Dante up with him and leave but a hand reached for him, stopping him. It was Bobby. "They aren't saying no, son. I think they're in shock and speechless. Give them a minute, will you?" He hugged him anyway. "Be good to my son, and welcome to the family." He grinned proudly. "Should have known it would take another manwhore like yourself to tame you, but damn! I wanted those grandkids."

Dante and he smiled fondly at each other anyway.

"And I want bit." Philippe said firmly. "I don't want to die on him and he says you are fairly Immortal. Make me like you, let me join your Pack and be with him. That's all I want."

Again silence reigned and he got annoyed again. "_Okay_, shock is getting _old_ here. Speak up, say _something_!" He shouted.

"Yes." Dean said softly, not believing he was agreeing to this but…well, it wasn't unacceptable.

"To both." Sam emphasized. "We'll do both tonight at the ceremony then sex later. If you're okay with that, Dante?""

"I, uh, well, are you sure?" Dante asked, surprised they'd agreed to it at all. "Baby, you don't have to be bitten! I can handle…" Philippe put a finger to his lips and shushed him.

"I want this. I want _you_." Philippe said softly. "As Master in this relationship, I say we're doing this. So shush."

Dante stilled, shook his head, then nodded. "Okay, sir."

"I love you and I want a lifetime with you. A _really_ long one." Philippe said sitting to face him now. "I want to be your Mate and not die on you. I know you can't die on me and I love that part but I can die you. I said I wouldn't leave you and, if I die, it counts as leaving you in my book. I won't allow that so be quiet and let me give you everything you've ever wanted, _okay? _You want this! I know you do." He sighed then said, "Don't go all obedient on me now! Say yes or now if you'll allow this for me; for us."

"Yes." Dante said and added, "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Philippe said and nodded. "I'm yours. And I intend to stay that way now."

He held out a box to him and Dante looked curiously at it. "Open it up, silly. It won't bite you." Philippe urged and Dante did.

It was two gold wedding bands with a small diamond in each. Sized to fit them both. "Marry me?" Philippe asked and Dante stared at them.

"Yes…" Dante said hoarsely. All he wanted. A man to love him and accept him as he is. To not want his money at all but just him. To be free to pursue sex with others with him and not to betray or be unfaithful to his lover. A home and family with him someday, maybe kids eventually. "Yes, I'll marry you."

A kiss was his reward. A 'soul searing and bonding forever' kind of kiss that made him moan softly under its onslaught. "I love you." Philippe said again. "You're all I've ever wanted in a man, Dante."

"Even the sex and manwhore stuff?" Dante had to ask.

"I especially love that part. I got the same part in me, too. We can be manwhores together now." Philippe reassured his lover and Submissive.

"Good, cause I think I feeling a little like one now…" Dante said and slid his hand up his lover's thigh. "How about you?"

"Oh, yeah! Me, too." Philippe agreed, standing and dragging an eager Dante behind him. "Give us an hour or two. Then we'll do the ceremony and the turning thing for me." And with that they slammed their bedroom door behind them, leaving the others to laugh at them and nod.

Yep, two manwhores were worse than one, Dorian agreed; eying the men upstairs. But then again, they were too happy to care and that made her happy for them, too. Her eyes slid to Adam now and he looked down, avoiding her look and her, like he had been all day. Well, she'd been doing the same thing so she had no room to bitch here.

She went outside and he didn't follow. She noticed and sighed. Not sure if she'd wanted him to or not but at least he could have tried. But then again, he'd been trying not to read her mind anymore, so who made her the one in the right here? He'd said he was in love with her then he'd just…_left_. And then ignored her for the better part of the day. She had no response to his announcement but…it made it hard to picture him leaving the agency.

Yeah, the agency. That's what she didn't want him to leave. Yeah, not _her_, _never_ her! She thought bitterly to herself. Steps came from behind her and she didn't even look up, afraid to.

"I meant what I said, Dorian. I love you but…you're not ready and that's okay, too. I like working with you so I'm not leaving the agency. You can run from me, avoid me, and even fuck everyone _but_ me…but one day you _will_ admit you like me enough to be with me despite what the FBI would think of us being lovers, then that will lead to you loving me. Then I will be Mated with you, and we will be together. So run all you like and ignore it all you want. You may have let us go, but I haven't and never will! So, I'm not going _anywhere_. I'm saving myself for you. And I'm keeping it that way so don't even think you can stop me from having this with you someday." Adam said softly and kissed her cheek. "I love you." Then he walked off to talk to a wolf couple and she was left touching her cheek in wonder as he did so.

Inside she was confused but one thing she did admit. She liked his kisses _very_ much.

And she still desired him.

But it wasn't love and she suspected that might be lie. But had the strong suspicion it would be someday, or already was in her very confuse mind. And when they were ready to admit it, she'd marry that man and take what he'd saved all for her own. Owning him body, heart and soul. Until then, she would work at making sure he stayed close. No point in leaving that fine man in temptation's way. Some other woman could take him and, just because she couldn't love him now, didn't mean she couldn't later and he damn sure would be the one in her; virgin ass and _all!_

And with that little revelation, she moved to where he was talking and stood with him, taking his hand and holding it. Smiling as his fingers intertwined with hers. Then after they walked off, he turned to her with a question or two in his eyes. "I might love you. Not sure about that yet, but I suspect I do. All I know is I still desire you and liked the kiss. I may have been hasty when I said we couldn't be together, and tried to let you go, to not be with you the way we wanted to be. I think I could handle more, maybe dating once we get back…sex wouldn't be off the table…on me of course, you are going to keep saving it for me and, when we mate, I am going to claim every virgin part you got! And make you mine in pleasure. Until then, be good and you are not leaving my side from now on." She sighed softly now. "I do love you but I need more time here for the rest of it, the love and Mating stuff. Is that enough for now?" She bit a lip uncertainly and hoped it was.

"It's enough for now." Adam said smiling and her breath caught at that smile. He had a gorgeous smile! His eyes were so sexy and the rest of him was huge muscles and biker leather and a huge dick if his erection at the moment was any indication. His hands were rough but the tall man had something special, she'd seen that as soon as he'd entered her office. She'd wanted him even then. Sex on the desk had been a common fantasy after that encounter. He made her wet and want things; things she hadn't expected to ever want on such a permanent basis…the way she did now.

But settled for him dragging her to the woods and kissing her into a tree, pouring his every repressed desire into it. Then he moaned as they tore at their clothes and were soon naked, and laying on the ground he gave into his feelings, and growled; months of wanting her, loving her, needing her! All came to a head and he thrust in without thinking and she cried out in pleasure, lost in it, too. Then he thrust more and more, taking her deeper until they both were nearly shouting and moaning with the only need to make love more! Then cumming hard inside her, he didn't care if she got with pups or if it claimed her as his. He just cared it was her body under fingers, her lips kissing his back as passionately as he dreamt she would, and her wet body wrapping around his dick and bringing him such pleasure and love that he never wanted to stop to making love to her.

And with that though in mind, she sucked him hard again and rode him now, his arms holding her close as she straddled his lap and took him deep. Kisses got urgent again and with a breathless, "Fuck me, Adam, make me yours!" He did just that. Fucked her for hours and came deep inside her. And claiming the woman he'd waited for months to hold in his arms and a body he now was so addicted to, he thought he'd never be able to stop touching her for days now.

"I love you!" He cried out and came again, one last time and she screamed her orgasms as multiple ones stole her control and he ended up being so turned on, they fucked again as she did so and he came with her over and over until they were spent. "You are…_amazing_!"

"So are you." Dorian gasped. "Didn't expect that to happen. _Damn_!"

"You could be… with pup…" Adam said worried she'd leave him now. "I didn't mean to…we should have used protection! I…what do you want to do now?"

"Marry me." She said and sighed. "I love you. I know that now. Been in love with you since the second week you worked with me. If we're with pup, I'll have the baby and raise it with our Pack. Baby, I want this. Let's just do it."

"Yes, we'll marry then." Adam grinned and stood, pulling her up with him. "I love you, Woman. And if you leave me, I will hunt you down, bring you back, fuck you until you love me again, and then do it again just to be sure you know how damn much I do love and need you!"

"Not leaving you. Let's marry when Dante does, okay? Um, how long after, with wolf pregnancies, do we know if I'm pregnant?" Dorian asked, worried but now unhappy about it.

"Tomorrow." Adam said and smiled. "You throw up, we're pregnant."

"Oh." She said then sighed. "Adam, I want you to do something for me. It's not normal for a Dhampyre to do this but…I'm your Mate now, right?" She bit a lip thinking now.

"Yes, you are." Adam said. "Anything. I'd do anything for you."

"Bite me, make me like you. Let me be your Wolf-Mate, the way you deserve, the way they are. I have human in here with the vampire. I can be turned. Elder Drummond said so when he was training me when I was younger. Always said I could join the Pack and be wolf with them someday…if I wanted to. I'd be a hybrid, of course. Wolf and Vampire but good inside, you know? So…if you bite me, I'll be wolf, like you, like our babies may be...please?"

"Are you sure? This will change everything…you'd need to come here to change by next full moon." Adam pointed out. "Several after that before you become fully non-lunar, of course. I'll do it but only if you understand that."

"I was raised with you guys so I know all the wolf stuff and I want it for us. So, yes, bite me and make me your Wolf-Mate." Dorian said firmly, offering her neck, and smiled. "I really am sure I want this, Adam."

"Okay, hold still. It will hurt but hopefully not too much." Adam said sadly, going into half-wolf form and kissing her neck at the part where her neck met her shoulder, an easy place to hide the bite. Then bit her hard, taking some blood, then doing it again in the same place. Then stopping to see if it took, caressing her face as her eyes glazed over and her head fell back. her body shook in his arms but he held her tightly, kissing her lips as he soothed her through the change. He saw her eyes slip shut and the shaking fade. She writhed now as her body changed, muscles getting bigger, senses changing and heightening.

Soon she went still with a sigh, then opened her eyes to show blood red wolf eyes staring out of them, longer fangs than normal but still wolf fangs. Her body was bigger, stronger now. Her senses picked up every sound around them, even their heartbeats. Hers was steady, his was faster, anxious. Smiling she kissed him and hugged him. "I'm fine, it worked. I feel different but a good different, you know?" She sat back now then heard their friends laughing outside the woods where they'd made love for hours now. "You look like a god naked, Adam. And as much as I hate to say it…we need to get dressed and see Dean for the ceremony. I want you for myself, sexy wolfman. You're mine now!" She smiled. "I'm a Dhampyre. So you know our kid will be a Dhampyre, too, right? Part vampire? Like me."

"I know and that would be cool if it happens." Adam said grinning happily. "You don't know how much it hurt to see you with those others, them fucking you that way. I…can't bear to share you now. Please, from now on, be with just me, _okay?"_

"Yes, baby. Just you and me now." Dorian said softly and kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Adam said and tugged her along. "Dad should meet you properly now."

And with that she was thrust at John and Dean who hugged her tight and she told them their news. They agreed to do the ceremony and she smiled. Not sure if she was as thrilled with the possibility of being pregnant though but several hours of sex and cumming had to make it so. Twelve orgasms or so had to make a difference there.

They welcomed her happily and hugged their brother and son. Congratulating them often and hard with hugs and thumps to the back.

So both pairs stood in front of Dean who tied a gold cord to their hands. Tying Dante's and Philippe's together at the wrist, and hers and Adam's there as well. Vows were made and they kissed then were introduced to the Pack, who all cheered for them loudly.

Then the cords were removed and put away and they cuddled by the fire, kissing at times. Adam's hand on her stomach, rubbing it lovingly. "If I'm not…don't leave, okay?" She asked and he smiled.

"You are. I feel it in my bones." Adam said and she sighed. "But if you aren't, that's okay. We'll try again later sometime when we're more ready."

"Thanks, I just…don't want to disappoint you." Dorian said softly. "Still your boss though, don't forget that."

"Never! I like my boss." Adam teased. "She's sexy and I want to make love to her every time I see her. But don't tell her that, I don't want to be fired for harassment…." He said in a whisper and he laughed.

"You won't be fired but…there could be some overtime involved." Dorian said and he smiled.

"Good, I like overtime, too." Adam said and they smiled together, kissing then running to their room now. No one had to guess what they were up to.

Sam and Dean pulled Philippe aside and each bit him hard, leaving claws marks on his back and chest as they bit harder then stopped. Dante panicked but they held him back. "He'll heal immediately if he'd turned, don't worry."

And with that, he watched Philippe change, the skin heal up, the scratches fade and the bites becoming slight scars but nothing more before his very eyes. Then his body got bulkier, his eyes shut for a bit as his senses and body changed. He began to shake in Dean's arms then stilled there. Opening his eyes finally, they saw dark wolf eyes staring back now. Then Philippe was helped up and they examined him for marks. He was unmarked now but for the bite ones on his neck and shoulder there. Then they headed to the bedroom to keep their last promise.

Xxxxxxxxx

They undressed quickly and Sam and Dean tugged them to the bed. "Dante, come here. Let's kiss and see if you like it with us." Dean suggested as Dante wavered at the foot of the bed. He gave in and crawled up to him now. Dean kept the kiss slow and easy but desire flare between them and he found himself pinned under the burning man, fire lightly coating his skin and hands but not burning anyone or anything. "Please, more…"Dean moaned as Dante sucked him and worked him open with fingers. He looked over to see Philippe doing the same to Sam. Once he was opened and lubed right, Dante thrust in and took him, trying for slow but failing.

"Wanted this! Didn't know it but…fuck!...I wanted you two." Dante moaned. "Feel so good on my dick, Dean…have to fuck more after this!" Dante was fucking him harder, pounding after nearly a half hour of their bodies grinding and Dean's hot ass gripping him tighter and harder by now with every hard thrust. His hand stroked the wolf man and they both came screaming. Then was flipped as Dean thrust into him and did the same, the fire touching them both and doing no harm.

An hour later, their cries sounded again as Dean filled his lover's ass and Dante coated him with his own release as well. They turned to see a flipped Philippe being fucked hard and deep by Sam and then cumming when Sam stroked him and pounding into him roughly. Moving inside the man and fucking him through every orgasm as well.

Then they switched and did it all over again, more sex, fucking, and cumming for the rest of the night until they lay there twitching and unable to move so they cuddled and waited it out. Falling asleep in the process and not caring.

The foursome had felt nice… and not like a one-time thing either.

"Can we do this again sometime?" Dante asked and the wolf pair chuckled. "I can understand you saying no. We aren't saying we want to be a couple with you but occasional lovers would be good… sometimes we'd have sex and …"

"Yes, we'll be permanent lovers! Come by when you want us to be with you two. That felt fantastic, wow, you guys are…talented!" Sam sighed happily and played with Dante's hair. "You are so sexy, Dante. I always thought so."

"You, too." Dante agreed. "Didn't dare say so and mean it, thought Dean would take it wrong if I did."

"Yeah, I would have but…not now. Be our lovers, permanent ones. Please! Don't have to live here but when you do, sleep in here with us, fuck us and others. Use protection but be our lovers, too. Sometime when you aren't busy and we aren't, come spend time with us, fuck with us, you know. Love you guys! Wow! Fall in love with us! We're okay with that, too." Dean said and they nodded.

"Okay, we're with you now." Dante agreed. "Master, you okay with that?"

"Yes, we're yours, too." Philippe said then sighed into Dean's chest. "My Alpha now. I love you."

"Love you, too." Dean said running hands along the man's back lovingly. "Keeping you as our lovers now forever; both of you! Our Mates!"

"Yes, _Yours_." Dante purred as he drifted off. "I love you."

"_Yours_!" Philippe said and sighed. "Love you."

"We love you, too." Sam said. "Keeping you."

"Yes, keeping." Dean agreed. "Love you, both of you."

And with that they slept, knowing they'd found another unexpected surprise coming from their weekend time with the others. Two lovers joining their bed now. Not all the time but often enough. Falling in love with the sexy couple already.

Then they knew nothing and were content with that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning they woke up to the sound of throwing up. And happy cries.

Dorian was pregnant! Adam's pups in there, his wife at his side now.

Love had won out this weekend. Dean thought and sighed. Suddenly glad for the unexpected visitors and reflected at the hidden blessings they'd carried with them.

Two mated pairs, a son, and more than they had hoped possible becoming theirs forever now. Those men were theirs and they were keeping them! Dante finding love and submission but also finding acceptance of himself in his lover's eyes and heart.

And they knew that even as the sun rose, that they were lucky to have this.

Family that loved them. New friends to be by their sides.

And love that came in unexpected ways to them and their home,

And left it a much better and happier place!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The week passed quickly for them now. Love filled the Packlands. Dorian and Adam cuddled and did romantic dates in the woods and skinny dipped, laughing happily and making love most of the time. Celine and Cedric married soon after the couples did. Cedric had got the hint after all. Adam thought happy for his friends.

Dante and Philippe moved their stuff into Sam and Dean's room, and stayed there. Living there now whenever they were able to be with them. "In love with you two, we both are." Dante said softly. "Can we do a ceremony, be real Mates in the eyes of our Pack?"

"Yes!" Both wolves had cheered happily and soon after John joined their hands with gold cords, all four putting hands over each other's and tying them together. All four said, "I do!" and with that they were married and Mated for Eternity in the eyes of the Pack, husbands and lovers with their Alphas now. Abe decided to call them Dad now and they were proud as hell to have the title, too. Their son! Bobby's grandson!

Making love for hours afterward and cumming with cries and howls, moans and pleasure stealing their hearts and thoughts away each time touched or kissed now. So different than the way it used to be for them, especially Dante and the boys but they weren't complaining. Dante decided to move in for good now with them and was setting up the sale of his flat the next morning. Organizing a moving truck to move his belongings here to Montana to be with them eventually, once the flat and bar were sold. Never wanting to leave their home or bed now, this was where he belonged, loved by them, needed and kept by them! His lovers and his Home for Eternity now. Philippe agreeing to move in, too. To live here when not on missions with his three lovers and Mates now. All so in love now they couldn't live without each other. Even agreeing to give up fucking others now, and only being with just the three men before him and not regretting it at all. He only wanted just them now anyway. Philippe agreed he felt the same and, with that, their manwhore worlds and ways were gone! But there were the orgies they had every night now so they weren't really missing anything really. The sex had never been better than with them and even Dante had to agree to that one!

John and Jodi's wedding was a simple affair. Roses and wood filled the air now. Everyone watched in pride as John and Jodi said their vows, and were tied with the rope by Dean. Then pronounced husband and wife, Mates and lover forever now. Then they made love again and came down hours later looking pleased with themselves.

Jodi threw up the next night and found out she was pregnant, too. John was happy and Jodi was thrilled. Then made love again and weren't so careful this time, she was already with Pup so a good fucking was in order. And then they did it for the rest of the day.

Sven, the gay son of Johann, ended up fucking and being taken by his new wolf boyfriend for hours by the end of the week and they moved in for good now, too. Seeing as it would break their kids' hearts to leave their boyfriend and girlfriends now. That and they were only renting their homes so they could own one here, Dante even agreed to pay to have one built for them! They agreed to let the kids stay with the Wolves when they were on missions and Stan's wife stayed as well. She liked the wolves and knew she'd be safer here. Then moved in as well, selling their home was going to happen after they got back from their new missions coming up! Abe kept eying Ned with interest and Ned was ignoring him as best he could. But they could tell he was interested. They weren't against the pair being mated but when they were ready was fine with them. Abe would be happier with the man, they'd seen that much in Venezuela when he's tended to him and Abe had taken to him even then…

Abe finally cornered his prey on the day before they left, kissing him until the man reluctantly kissed him back. "You are mine." Abe said softly. "I will be with you someday. It may not be as Mate or Master but, as lovers, I _will_ have you."

"Abe, you don't know what you want…" Ned protested by Abe pressed him to a wall and pinned him there. So he stilled and waited. Getting hard and Abe undid Ned's pants, slipping a hand in and gripping him hard. "Abe, we _shouldn't_…!"

"Mmmm, we should." Abe said kissing his neck and ear. "Cum for me, Ned. Show me you don't want me and I'll stop, baby. Fuck, you are so huge!" And opened his own pants and rubbed himself next to Ned's dick and they gasped in pleasure and Ned gave up. He was released now and instantly pulled him closer to kiss him harder, tongue questing for Abe's. Abe's joining his and their kisses got more urgent as they slid side by side and moans filled the air around them, and they came hard and Ned got on all fours and soon felt him take him, Abe fucking him hard and deep and for hours they fucked and came, sucking each other and Ned being taken again, getting louder and not caring. Abe claiming him with his cum over and over for most of the day until they were sated and lay cuddling. "My boyfriend, Ned. Kid or not. When I'm ready, you fuck me, okay? Until then, that dick and ass are mine alone. No one touches you!"

"All yours. All mine, too. You touch no one, I mean it." Ned said softly and they dressed, going to Dean and them to speak to them. "I want their permission to date you."

"Ned!" Abe protested but Ned wasn't listening. Soon they were in the living room and having a private talk with his fathers.

"I want to date him. We had sex already, sort of . I didn't touch his ass but I let him fuck me. We will wait for that. But…Abe…tell them." Ned insisted and blushed as Abe said proudly.

"I have claimed him, he is my Boyfriend and I want to keep him! We'll be good but there is sex with us. I will just be with him and he with me." Abe said and kissed his cheek even as Ned tried to wiggle away. "I will see him with or without your permission. I don't need your permission, Dad. But he seems to."

"You won't hurt him, dump him or anything? You'll love him." Sam asked Ned and Dean shrugged and knew this was inevitable. At least Ned was a good person, not some guy taking advantage of him. "No fucking him!"

"No, not until he's ready to or until he's eighteen." Ned agreed.

"And you will be betrothed until then?" Dean asked and Abe nodded happily but Ned looked confused.

"Betrothed? What's that?" He asked and Dean chuckled.

"Promised to be Mated or Married to him." Dean said and added. "He needs a good man, Ned. We approve of you. You won't use him so…we think you should marry him later on." He sighed. "We'd do a dowry of some sort if you wanted one."

"I just…I just want him." Ned said softly as Abe settled in his lap. "I'll marry him now if you wanted."

"You will?" Sam spoke up and he nodded, he looked at Abe and he nodded.

"Mate." Abe said grinning. "Why do you think I claimed you? I wanted to keep you, silly."

"But you're so _young_…" Ned said.

"Wolves marry young, Ned. Fourteen is not an unknown age to marry for a wolf, it happens very often in Packs, even in ours." John said and Ned nodded.

"Marry me then?" Ned said and Abe smiled.

"Yes, I want to marry you, be my Mate." Abe said and kissed him finally, letting it deepen. "I love you."

"I love…you, too." Ned said softly then hesitated. "I will come home to you after missions. Will you wait for me?"

"Yes! And someday would you consider being my Master, too?" Abe asked and Ned considered it.

"Sure, if Dean would teach me how. I'm a switch but…it seems you are, too, as I sorely recall now, you broke me!" He smiled proudly. "He topped me, so he must be partially dominant, Dean."

Dean was thrilled! Abe wasn't going to be a Sub entirely! He would be strong enough to dominate, too. He'd need that strength and Dean couldn't deny his son this. "Let's do the ceremony and you can move into his room. You'll be married after this."

"Yes." Both said and soon they were tied with the gold cord in front of the Pack, saying vows and married true and proper. "My child bride…" Ned teased as he kissed his lover now. "All mine."

Abe fell into his kiss and moaned. Desire stealing his mind again. "Yours, Master…"

And with that, Ned tugged him to their room, cuffed him to the bed and put the bullet in him with the dildo on medium and pleasured him, not allowing him to cum, it _was_ light bondage and sex but Abe needed it and Ned wanted to help with meet his needs, even though he wasn't familiar with the rest of it. Then he removed the dildo, groaning. "I can't…I have to…can I make love to you?" He asked softly as fingers brushed that tenderly stretched hole. "Let me claim my husband?"

"Yes. Take me, make me yours." Abe sighed and his head fell back in bliss as Ned thrust in slowly and showed him love. For hours, they moved now, tender love and soft touches melting Abe further and erasing all the touches and damage the men had done to him before, replacing that with Ned and his love and the way he touched him instead. "Cumming…Ned…darling….I'm cumming…Let me cum with you, please Master!"

"Yes, my darling one, yes! Cumming!" Ned cried out. "I love you, I…fucking love you! Cum for me, cum for me now!" Ned ordered and Abe exploded in pleasure, writhing below him and gripping his dick hard until he came deep into him, then made love to Abe again for hours and they came often and hard, bodies writhing and burning, and cum filling his young husband until they were too tired to do it anymore.

Then he rested and held Abe, kissing him softly. "I love you, and I will be whatever you need, Abe. I'll dominate you, I'm willing to learn whatever pleases you, _promise_!"

"You'll be my Master?" Abe asked uncertainly.

"Do you need me to be?" Ned asked softly and Abe ducked his head in shame.

"Yes, sometimes." Abe said barely loudly enough to be heard but Ned heard it.

"Then I'll be your Master…sometimes." Ned agreed. "Whatever you need, darling. Anything you want or need, you tell me and I'll get it for you, I'll be that for you."

"Yours, Sir. I'm all yours." Abe said happily and they smiled at each other.

"Bite me. Let me be like you then. Make me Wolf?" Ned asked and Abe nodded. Sinking his wolf teeth into Ned's shoulder deeply and letting it settle into him then letting it go and waiting. Soon after that, the bite healed to a slight scar but otherwise he was still okay. Ned felt dizzy for a couple minutes then blacked out briefly, and soon opened his eyes to see Abe holding him worried. Then he sat up and felt different but a _good_ different. He was the Wolf that the boy needed now, Wolf mate to Wolf mate. Not just a soldier and an abused child but Wolves, Mated and True.

"You are like me now." Abe sighed and Ned nodded.

"Yes, I am." Ned agreed. "My Wolf-Mate now!"

"Your Wolf-Mate now." Abe smiled at him sleepily. "You made all my dreams come true, did you know that?" He smiled again as Ned kissed him deeply and held him tight. "Not a whore. I get that now."

"Not a whore, my lover and Mate. Never touched by anyone but me again." Ned said vehemently and Abe smiled.

"Yes." Abe agreed.

"Yes." Ned agreed as well.

And then they slept as their parents looked up at their room, shaking his head. "Didn't mean to fix him that way!" Dean sighed. Then they laughed and shrugged. "He's seems better now. Happier than before…

"No, we didn't intend for it to happen that way but…he fixed himself, didn't he?" Sam said. "Still has to do the school stuff and the therapy but he'll just have to leave stuff out." Sam shrugged. "He'll heal now, Dean. Ned will be a good Mate for him. He can talk to him, Abe will talk to Ned now. He'll be much happier now. It seems his urges were more for a Mate than just sex itself, who knew?"

"He has a good heart, so, yeah, he will." Dean agreed and sighed. "So _young_ though."

"It is a Wolf's choice when they marry and who. That is Pack law, you know that." Sam reminded him. "Once he chose him as his Mate, we lost all say in it."

"I know." Dean said and smiled. "He did sound better, even with the sex he did just now. There goes waiting for it."

"Why wait when he found his Life's Mate? You didn't." Sam said softly. "I was sixteen when you claimed me, as I recall. You never bought my fake ID, remember?" They'd met in a club, Dean had entered it and scented him and followed it right to him. They'd fucked soon after and he'd claimed him then and there for himself. "Sometimes you just know. That's what you said about us."

"True." Dean said and smiled. "Ned will take good care of him, I'm sure of it now."

"Me, too." Sam smiled and they listened as the house fell quiet. Then headed up to sleep themselves, joining Dante and Philippe to cuddle before they all had to leave tomorrow morning. But knew that they would see them again. This was their Home here with them now and they were never letting them go for long. The Wolves just hoped they stayed safe and were back together with them again soon!

Then, as the sun set in the sky, and the cool dew still clung to the ground, the group got ready to go. Everyone waved to the other group as they headed off to their own planes. Dante hugged his Master/Lover tight and didn't want to let him go. And Sam and Dean hugged Philippe, too. Knowing he was going to be missing them as well. "I'll call you soon, stay in touch, okay? I'm…this is new…I'm going to miss you so much, all of you." Dante admitted and was sad now.

"Me, too." Philippe said and hugged them. "I have to go."

"I know. Me, too." They all said and lingered a bit longer. "Love you, Phil. Dean. Sam. Dante." All spoke it and all meant every word.

"Call me!" Dante insisted and added, "I love you so much! Come home to me, okay?" He was worried about Philippe and his lovers and it was a new feeling; one he'd accepted but hated all the same. "I'm…going to _miss_ you."

"Me, too." Philippe agreed then turned. "I love you, too. I swear to come back as soon as I can. Wait for me, okay?"

"Always." Dante agreed and let him go. Then watched him run to join the others and headed back to his own plane.

Then they flew off as Sam and Dean held Dante to soothe him. He was feeling love and missing someone, and it was new to him. But not to Sam and the others.

Both wolfmen kissed Dante passionately goodbye in DC, Dante promised to call and visit soon as he could and said he'd make love to them later with Philippe. They said they'd hold him to that promise and waved as he walked off.

Dorian and Adam got off in London and they waved as well.

Dante had made Bobby promise to have the plane put in the Nest's hangar for their use later. He had three more so he gave this one to Bobby as a gift. "Use it well." Were his last words. "I love you, Dad!"

"Love you, too, Son!" Bobby had called then shut the door to his new plane.

Then they headed back to the Nest. There were cases waiting and work to be done. And fighting evil didn't take a break just because you wanted it to.

His phone rang and he smiled. It was Dorian.

"Yes?" Bobby said chuckling.

"I know who you are. Bacchus told me." She said softly and Bobby froze.

"Bacchus, god of Wine?" He said in shock.

"Yes, you know him as Finn, my secretary and personal assistant. He told me who you really were." Dorian said, "Does Dante know?"

"No, and _don't_ tell him! He thinks his Immortality comes from the Pheonix inside him and it should _stay_ that way. This world doesn't need gods, Dorian. We're the last two. Let us be human, _okay_?" Bobby pleaded. "I put that life behind me years ago. I don't want it anymore. I _like_ being Bobby Singer and having an agency that fights the Supernatural. Hermes is my _past_, I'm _Bobby_ now."

"Yes, you are Bobby. Bacchus doesn't want to be a god to others either. So you two are even there." Dorian agreed. "He misses you though. Call him, Bobby. Ex-gods or not, you are brothers. Be a family again, make it work."

"I will. Tell Finn I'll call him tonight. Work out something, I miss him, too." Bobby said and she nodded.

Then they hung up.

"What did she want?" Dean asked approaching him and Bobby sighed.

"Just to thank us for great weekend." Bobby lied smoothly.

"I don't see what we had to do with it. You all invited yourselves! Besides, you are always welcome in our lands, Bobby. It's your home, too." Dean said and Bobby nodded.

"Thanks." Bobby said and meant it. Moving to a far seat to pretend to nap now.

They let him sleep and he smiled.

He loved these people who worked for and with him. That was why he'd slipped them the potion to begin with in their drinks. It was time they found love and they deserved it in their lives.

Sure, he'd meddled a bit but…good had come from it.

That was a win any day in his not so humble godly opinion!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

It was four months later now, and he hadn't seen Philippe or the wolfmen since. Phone conversations and phone sex was one thing but…needing the _real_ persons there was a real _bitch_! And he missed them terribly. He was finally moving all his stuff out from his flat above the bar he used to own.

Dante pressed the code into his elevator alarm one last time. It was late and he was tired. And lonely. A new experience for him. He missed his Master and lover, and the Wolf men they adored. And Philippe, he needed Philippe! But with a heavy heart, he remember with loneliness that four months had passed. This was his last time here. He'd just sold the property and was retrieving the last of his belongings from it; taking time off from work to complete the move to Montana to move in with Sam and Dean there in their Packlands. They did the phone thing often now but…it was no substitute for the men themselves!

Then he heard footsteps and turned to look to see who it was.

Philippe was there behind him with two duffels at his feet, and one over a shoulder, and smoldering desire in his dark eyes as they stared at the Submissive.

Dante eagerly ran to his lover, bowling him over as he hugged him, kissing his warm lips and moaning hotly.

"Dante, I'm all for kinky but I refuse to have sex with you in this alley. Bedroom, slave!" Philippe teased and Dante nodded happily, Rushing to let him back in and resetting the alarms as he went. "Paranoid much, baby?"

"No, I also have it all warded against every bad thing we'd ever fought. Angels included. Nothing gets in or can touch a brick of it without being in pain. Then dying." Dante said proudly.

"How about Masters who want to tie up their willing Submissives and turn them into whores?" Philippe teased.

"Oh, we make special exceptions for them." Dante teased as he tugged him to bed, eager to be taken and touched by his lover again. "Very _special_ exceptions." Dante said undoing Philippe's pants and grasping his dick hard, stroking him and making him moan. Then he lunged to his knees and took him in his mouth, showing him how much he liked the exceptions also. Sucking his lover expertly until he was tugged up to bed and fucked hard, Dante taken and submitting again while his Master worked his dick and ass, and kissed his body and lips over and over, murmuring his love and saying he'd missed him.

Dante did the same and then came when ordered, both cumming and fucking over and over for hours now, not stopping for much of anything but bathroom breaks, brief showers, and food breaks. All of which they rushed so they could fuck again!

And, when they were spent, Phillipe handed him a bag, a jewelry store bag. "It's not much but I bought it myself with my own money." He said shyly.

Dante opened it and gasped. It was a silver necklace. With a little lock and key on it, a diamond was in the lock's key hole and another in the key's handle. "Baby…"

"It shows we are switches, it's not a collar but serves the same purpose. It says we are owned by each other and it says you have the key to my heart." Philippe said softly. "We should go get moved in now! You're never getting away now. I'm here to stay with you forever now! Never leaving you, Dante." Then smiled at the moving truck and waiting car. "They're waiting for us, aren't they?" Dante just grinned and nodded happily and he chuckled in response.

"Good, and I love the necklace." Dante said happily. "Yes, they called hours ago and asked when I'd be there. I was afraid you wouldn't be home in time to come with me. I left you a note, so you'd know where I'd went."

"Never take that necklace off!" Philippe ordered and Dante nodded. Then Philippe spoke again. "Well, I'm here now. Let's get going then. You aren't to ever take the necklace off, just like the collar."

"No, sir, never taking it off." Dante agreed.

Then they headed home to their other lovers; the Packlands awaiting them now. And when they got there, they all made love again and Philippe tied Dante to bed and had his wicked ways with him once more. Dean did the same with Sam and made his cum from the pain he gave him and the pleasure they shared finally with the lovers that they had missed terribly.

And never wanted to stop ever again!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Later that week)

They were working in the chicken coup and Abe was helping Dante with the chores.

"Dad. Can I gather the eggs?" Abe asked and Dante got it now.

"Sure, son, take them to the house when you're done." Dante said and waited.

"Dante? Thanks for moving in with us. For being my Dad with them. You belong here with them and me, both of you. Even I saw that when you didn't." Abe said as he walked away.

"Yeah, took us a bit to see it, too. We're a slow bunch you know. But we're here now and never leaving you all ever again." Dante promised. "You and Ned okay?"

"Yes, you were slow. Ned and I are fine. He's a good Mate. The Master lessons are going well. Philippe and Dean are teaching him how to do it right. He won't let me be his Sub until he's sure he's doing it right. I…love that he is trying so hard to please me that way. So proud of him! It's a new thing for him." Abe agreed and then tugged Dante along again. "Come on, Dad. Let me show you how to milk the cow." And then he did what the kid showed him.

They worked in silence now then Dante asked. "You doing good with the therapy now?" Dante asked. He longed to hug the boy but he'd been flinching last time they'd tried to hug him.

"Yes, Ned and my Dads have been real supportive and are helping me want to touch more now." Abe said and Dante nodded. Then he amazed his Dad by hugging him and smiling without a single flinch. "You aren't the people that hurt me, none of you are. I want to touch now. It doesn't bother me as much. They may have hurt me but they don't get to steal my ability to love or touch those I love from me…_not_ anymore!"

"Good for you." Dante said and smiled.

Then had a thought.

They were all going to be fine now, he was sure of it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
